Take My Hand
by AnnieMJ
Summary: A story of how a hand once rejected, later regretted will tie two souls together, Miley and Mikayla. Fate steps in, dropping these two famous, yet aching souls in the Lone Star State of Texas. How do they react to meeting again and what will come of it?
1. This Way

**Take my Hand**

This story is dedicated to my wonderful girlfriend **Crazier**! I love you baby! _**Happy One month Anniversary! It's been amazing so far**_. :D  
>(All those naps I took were really me finishing this up to start posting today. Haha. I sneaky baby hehe.<br>I love you cuddlebaby! :)

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Disney!_

This first scene is mirrored after the episode 'The End of Jake as we know it' then I add my own 2 cents and show you all what really happened in my head. Lolz.

**Chapter 1: This Way.**

**Miley's POV**

"Hey Miley." He said in a whisper almost afraid of what my reaction would be.

"Just go..." I pleaded because I don't know how long before I'll break down.

"Okay, but if it makes you feel any better someone stole my clothes so I'll have to go back looking like this." He jokes as I chuckle at his Elf costume. I want to hug the genius that stole his clothes.

"Goodbye Jake." I say and he runs his hand through his hair before backing away and then he's gone. I turn to see my Oliver and Lily standing in silence next to my dad.

"So who stole his clothes?" I ask knowingly and my dad pulls a black bag up from behind him grinning.

"Does that mean I get a hug too?" He asks with opens arms that I walk straight into. I feel Oliver and Lily close their arms around me too and I hold in my tears. I can't believe he actually cheated on me.

Soon enough I get home and go into the barn. Blue Jeans has his head down as if he can read my mood easily. I still stay strong as I saddle up my horse and my dad walks by.

That's why I stay strong, because I know everyone will keep checking up on me. I pretend to be lost in preparing my horse for a ride until he's gone.

I mount Blue Jeans and kick off riding out onto the trail. Instead of taking the one I normally take I go down a strange path. I need to get far away to a place where no one will find me. I ride for a while past the dirt trail and into the leafy forest and into the pasture before I find another forest and Blue Jeans is running fast as he helps me escape reality. The only one I can count on now is my white knight Horse as he gallops by a stream and hearing the flow of the water may be what made me stop here.

My communication with my horse is silent almost as I pull the reigns back and he trots to a stop. I slide off not bothering to tie him cause he would never leave me. I fall to my knees at the edge of the stream and let the tears out. I dig my hands into the grass at my sides and fall back to a sitting position. My knees come up and I hug them cradling myself.

How could I be so stupid! How could I give my heart to someone who couldn't even stay faithful to me? How could I believe he loved me. He said it so often and I believed it like a fool. Now I know I wasn't even worth anything to him. I wasn't worth staying true to.

I feel like its my fault as the tears pour out, but it's not.

"It's not!" I yell to the wind. I look up at the sky. This is not the first time I've been cheated on. This is the second and it hurts. The feeling that you're not good enough, but I am! I try to convince myself that I'm worth something as I grip my knees tighter and my body shakes with sobs.

"It's not my fault." I whisper. But nothing makes the pain go away. I hate this. This feeling of not being good enough. Knowing who I am I should be on top of the world but no, I'm sitting here at the bottom of it. I bend my head and squeeze my eyes shut as tears trickle out and my mouth is parted because I'm trying so hard to breathe. I can't find my breath as I fight for it struggling and my body shakes finally finding it. I feel something nudge the side of my face and I look back up to see Blue Jeans' head hanging above me.

"Thanks." I sob holding onto him as my horse leans over letting me wrap my arms around his neck.

"You'd never hurt me right?" I ask in a whisper and he nods lightly neighing his answer and I laugh. I'm talking to my horse! But it's not so funny because my horse is better than most humans. He gives me more comfort than anyone at my lowest point. I let go of him and lay on my side looking at the flowing water. I close my eyes and feel at peace with the world in this moment. I wish I knew how to heal my heart, but it's hard to feel what I feel.

The worst thing is I know of one person who I gave up to stay with Jake. Jake was the easier choice because he was a boy and she was a girl. She offered a life of happiness and excitement but with that would be disapproval and problems and possibly hatred. She held out her hand begging me to take it and let whatever we felt happen, but I was too scared of the consequences that came with taking her hand. I walked away from that outstretched hand and went into the arms of Jake.

All the confused emotions I felt for her, I poured into making myself love Jake and I did love him. He offered a normal relationship where no one would judge me for being different and I took it. I made myself love him and he didn't even love me enough to stay faithful.

She had so much passion, charisma, emotion, and understanding. Her big brown eyes pleading for me to take her hand, but I stumbled away and here I landed. Right here on this hard ground with the sound of the water bringing me back to reality. I lifted my head up, opening my eyes. What was once daylight had turned to a dusky evening. I pulled myself to a sitting position and leaned over the stream touching the cold water. I cupped my hands together and splashed it on my face trying to wash away the pain, the hurt, and the tears.

I stood up to see Blue Jeans grazing over the grassy plains and I whistled. His head shot up and he trotted over to me. I nuzzled my nose to his affectionately and kissed it lightly.

"Thanks Blue Jeans, I'm ready to go home." I informed him and he neighed. I pulled myself up and threw my leg over him grabbing the reigns. I patted his neck and nudged him so we could go.

Soon I leaned over kicking his sides lightly making him run faster. I held the ropes tight as the wind rushed into me and soon enough everything was a blur again. This feeling of adrenaline made me grin as I rode my horse towards home.

It was getting darker and practically night when I arrived at the stables. Lily ran out of the other barn and the moment my feet hit the ground her arms crushed me into an almost painful hug.

"Ouff! It's nice to see you too." I said as she pulled back glaring at me.

"How dare you just disappear like that! Do you know how worried we all were! Your dad's off looking for you right now!" She yells taking her phone out calling someone. I shrug and lead Blue Jeans into the barn and begin taking the saddle off.

"Yea, Jackson she's here, call Mr. Stewart cause he's not answering me and I'll call Oliver." Lily says into her phone and I turn to her.

"Wow all of you were looking for me?" I ask and she nods her head vigorously.

"We thought you ran away or something cause you weren't answering your phone and then your dad went out and came back saying you weren't at your normal place so we all started looking for you. Even Jackson looked worried. He was about to book a flight to go kick Jake's butt." She says pulling in a breath.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I just needed to think alone. Breathe a little." I murmur and Lily nods.

"Yea but next time at least a text might be helpful." She says with the hint of a smile and I just nod continuing to take the saddle off of Blue Jeans. I can hear her sigh and her footsteps move closer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks cautiously.

"No, I think I'm gonna groom Blue Jeans. He deserves it." I say wistfully and yea I'm hiding the pain and yes she knows it, but she doesn't call me on it at least.

"Alright Miley, I'll just be in our room then." I hear her walking away and I have to call her name.

"Lily!" She stops and turns waiting. "Thanks." I whisper and she smiles.

"Anytime Miles. Take your time." She says walking out. I spend my time grooming Blue Jeans, brushing his Maine and his tail making him whinny in approval. I clean his hoofs and brush his white coat before locking him in his stable and petting him goodnight.

I hear the hoofs of another horse and I walk out the barn to see my dad hopping off his horse and he pulls me into a hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." He whispers and I nod against his shoulder. "Go to sleep, we'll talk tomorrow." He promises and I slowly walk into the other barn that is now my room as well as Lily's.

I shower and brush my teeth slowly before climbing into bed. I'm staring at the window when I hear the door open. Suddenly I hear someone getting closer and then I see Jackson's face appear in front of me as he falls to his knees quietly by my bed.

"Hey." He says softly. "Not asleep yet?" I shake my head and he smiles at me. "Good, cause I wanted to make sure you were okay." He says and I shake my head again. This is uncharacteristically nice of him but he is my big brother after all. "Say the word and I'll beat the cheat out of him." And that makes me smile. "Ahh, my job is done, Goodnight Miles." He says smiling as he hugs me slightly.

"Night Jackson." I whisper loud enough for him to hear and he leaves me to sleep. I can hear Lily's breathing steady even from across the room and I listen to it till I begin to fall asleep too.

* * *

><p>I wake up disturbed. I dreamt of her. The girl I let go. All I could see were her pained brown eyes when I rejected her. I hate myself for hurting her that day and if I could I would take back the choice that I made. However just admitting that I made a mistake that day is admitting a lot about myself. It scares me to even know that I'm different and it hurts to think about what would happen if anyone found out.<p>

They would see me as less of a person. As if I had a problem or I was disgusting for feeling this way about someone that wasn't a boy. That it would be un-characteristic of me to be that way. This way.

The way I really am deep down. I don't want anyone to know and that's why just knowing myself scares me to pieces. I can't be. I just can't. No one would understand and no one would accept me. Maybe I'm exaggerating, but then again maybe I'm not. I'm guess I'm too scared to even try and find out.

**So this story will be a little different because it will have Miley's and Mikayla's POVs switched consistently! **

**Next Chapter is in Mikayla's POV. I hope you guys enjoy this new story. Love you all and Please Review! : )**

**Next chapter will be up soon! :D**

Shout out to **DarkDesires16: **Congrats on the job :)

Once more, **Happy Anniversary Sky**! I love you baby! \o/


	2. Shades of Blue

**Take My Hand**

**Crazier**: Hehehe baby! I love you! I'm glad you're enjoying this and don't worry! I'll update as fast as you let me :p lol

**luv4mj1995**: Love your username lolz Thanks for the review :) And enjoy!

**DarkDesires16**: You're welcomeeee! Lol And I'm happy you like this so far! Keep liking it! I demand it haha! JK! Enjoy :)

**James888**: Lolz Yes, you will learn more this chapter. Thank you for that nice review. I appreciate reviews like that! Enjoy now :)

**ms-rappy-sleeper**: Aww I love both of those songs! Lol Nice! And don't worry. I judge the boy too lmao! And thanks so much for the nice review. It makes me smile :) Enjoy!

**lolgirl**: Lmao! Is the three letter word gonna happen? Oh geez! You shall see my friend haha. And It's not gross hehe. Not with them hah! And thanks so much for the review and the compliment. I'd love to write a book, but probably not now lol. Enjoy! :D

**Greatpretender27**:Glad you love it! :) And you'll figure out your questions within the story :) Enjoy this update!

**ScaryMiley:** Thanks for all the reviews lately! I'm glad you like this and enjoy! :)

**Love all your readers who didn't review. Thanks for just reading. Hope everyone enjoys this story! :)**

**Chapter 2: Shades of blue**

**Mikayla's POV**

The dust settled down at my boots and I almost scowled looking around. I never thought I'd come back here of all places. I'm Mikayla Marshall, pop idol loved by so many and even hated by a few due to jealousy. Now I'm not saying I'm the most amazing person ever, I'm just saying that according to Teen Weekly well...I am. I was getting so sucked into it all and it was confusing me. I lost who I am and maybe that's what brought me here.

Texas. My first home and always part of who I am. I needed to be here and my mom was all for it since even she thought I was becoming a Hollywood junkie. The only thing she didn't agree to was that I come alone. I love my mom, but she can be more into the limelight than me sometimes, so I needed to get away from her as well.

I stood by the dusty pick-up truck and looked around at the ranch.

"Mikayla!" I turned to see my aunt and grinned.

"Aunt Ellie!" I yelped as she squished me into a big hug and lifted me up to twirl me around. Man, for a skinny petite looking woman, she sure was strong.

"How's my big-time niece doing?" She asks putting me down.

"Hold on." I said putting my hand up and leaning over. "Trying to breathe." I pulled in dramatic breath.

"Oh you! Always joking around!" She said pulling me into another hug as I laughed.

"Seriously Aunt Ellie, Do you work out or something?" I ask making her giggle.

"Why my chores are more of a workout than going to a gym and wasting money to use those weird machines and you'll be finding that out soon." Now my eyes widened.

"Wait what? I will?"

"Yes you will! Now don't be thinking just cause you're from Hollywood and alla that, you can lay around and do nothing."

"Uh, I think my flight home is in an hour. Nice seein ya." I say turning jokingly only to have her grab my arm and pull me towards the house.

"Very funny Mikayla, but for now come on and eat up. You had a long flight and I'm sure you're tired." She said pulling me into the house.

"Thanks aunt Ellie, and I was joking. I don't mind helping you with chores as long as you let me have a horse and some daylight to waste." I said and she stopped and turned to me.

"Mikayla, I'd be more than delighted to lend you a horse. I know it must be tough being who ya are and you're gonna want some time to think alone. I'll teach you a few trails so you won't be getting lost and I got the horse just for you! You're gonna love her!" She squealed pulling me into the house. Around the table were a bunch of people already sitting, and I knew that there were guests here so I smiled politely and stood by a seat waiting to be introduced.

"Okay Everyone, this is my wonderful neice that I been ravin about the last few days. Her name's Mikayla and yes she's a big star but! But! She's still a Texan and she ain't gonna act like nothing but one! Right Mikayla?" She said looking at me expectantly. I looked around realizing she wanted me to speak.

"Oh uh yea of course. I'm just a Texan trying to get away from all the worries of city life. Treat me like anyone one else." I saw a few smiles, but also a few glares. People always gotta be judgmental don't they?

"Alright I'm gonna go around name people so ya'll can be better acquainted." My aunt said.

"So Mikayla, to your left is Brent. He works here as a ranch hand." He was a taller muscular lookin man. Rugged cowboy type I would say. Kinda hot but too old for me. He took his hat off and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Mikayla, Ellie talks about you all the time!" I noticed the big smile on my aunts face. Wow, well he's not too old for her. Anyone could see the sparks between these two.

"Nice to meet you too Brent." I reply and he nods putting his hat back on.

"Next to Brent is Ben. He's another ranch hand." My aunt said and I looked over to the older man, maybe in his fifties. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either.

"Then we have a few guests here, Sandy, Johnathan, Kristen, Jamie, Sam, Penelope, Jenny, Blair, Henry, and Joanna." My aunt pointed all of them out and they all nodded to their name smiling.

I knew my aunt rented out the rooms and horses and things, but I didn't know she had more than a handful of guests here. I was surprised to see them all sitting here at the table for dinner but I guess that's how it works down here.

"It's nice to meet you all." I added and only one girl answered back.

"It's really cool meeting you here Mikayla! I see you on T.V. all the time and I never thought I would meet you in person! I'm really a big fan of your music." She gushed and damn I forgot her name.

"Now listen here Jenny, Mikayla is just another guest on the ranch. Don't treat her any different ya hear!" My aunt said to the girl who nodded.

"Yea, uh thanks though. It's nice to meet you Jenny." I said with a smile. Her eyes went wide and please no don't and there...it happened. Everyone ran over to help the poor girl. I guess she must be a really big fan to faint like that.

I frowned and moved away only to have a hand touch my shoulder. I looked back to see Brent standing there smiling.

"Damn girl, a couple words and she's out cold, but hey don't feel bad. You can't help it." He grinned squeezing my shoulder. I think I like Brent and by the way my aunt is swooning over the words he just said to me I think it's safe to say she likes him too.

"Yea, uh it's not your fault Mikayla." She added touching my other shoulder.

"Uh thanks you guys. I'll just sit down." I said moving away. I took a seat and soon everything was back to normal once Jenny got up. She apologized for fainting which I didn't think was necessary and then my aunt started bringing the food out. It had been a while since I had this much food and whoever saw me as some little pop princess would be surprised at how much I could pack away.

I think I ate more than Brent and that's saying something since my aunt scolded him a few times for taking too much, but the way she scolded him was too playful. I smiled watching them. It was kinda romantic the way she'd pull his hat off every chance she'd get and he would just grin and put it back on.

"Damn girl, anyone who said you're a skinny little thing never saw you eat before." Brent joked making me laugh.

"My bad, I just haven't had food like this since I've been in L.A. I missed it." I said taking a big bite of the blueberry pie my aunt served for dessert.

"Well I admire a girl who can eat, you know why?" He said leaning closer.

"Why?" I said leaning over to him.

"Cause it means she'll have enough energy since her aunt has been talkin about making her work from dawn till dusk to make sure she hasn't lost her roots." He said in a warning tone making my eyes widen. "Just a warning." He said moving back to his pie.

"Thanks, but I don't think she'd make me work too hard. I mean I just got here and all."

"That's what I thought when I started working here. But Ellie can make you work till your hands are calloused." He said making me look at my soft delicate hands.

"But...I'm visiting, not working." I murmured softly.

"Tell me if you feel the same way tomorrow when we have dinner." He said knowingly making me shake my head.

"Stop scaring me!" I scolded slapping the hat off his head. He caught it laughing.

"Well don't say I didn't warn ya!" He teased focusing on his pie. I glanced over at my aunt who was already washing dishes and frowned. I hope he was joking.

All of the guests had left to go wander the ranch or back to their rooms leaving me at the table alone watching Brent and my aunt wash and dry the dishes. He turned to me and put his towel down.

"I bet you wanna get to your room already!" He exclaimed.

"Yea, that would be good." I said as my aunt turned to me.

"Alright, I'll show you in a moment. Brent, can you grab her bags from the pick-up?" My aunt asked and he nodded walking out. A few moments later he returned with my two suitcases and walked out to the other room. I waited for my aunt to finish the dishes and she dried her hands, turning to me.

"Alright Mikayla, let's go see your room." I've been here only once, but I knew the place pretty well as she led me through the house and upstairs to a room. Brent came out and stood by the door.

"Well all your things are in there. I'll be goin now." He informed us tipping his hat.

"Bye." I said as he walked down the stairs.

"Bye." He called back and then dissapeared. I walked into the room and it was pretty nice. One big bed in the middle, a dresser, nightstand and even a T.V.

I walked over and looked out the window as the evening was setting in.

"Nice view, right?" My aunt said from behind me.

"Yea, it's beautiful out there." I murmured watching the sun set.

"Well I'll leave you to it and uh, goodnight hun. I'll see you for breakfast. Be down at 7 am or you'll miss it." She warned leaving the room.

"Night." I called out, still staring out at the dark blue sky. I felt something stir in me. The evening light reminded me of another shade of blue that was found in her eyes. Eyes that I try not to think about.

Hurt that I repressed sometimes remembering the fear in those blue eyes. I miss those blue eyes. I closed my eyes tightly and let out a sigh.

What are you doing Mikayla! Forget about her. She's far away and that's how it's gonna be. I stared out wishing I could see those blue eyes once more. What a miracle that would be...

**Thank You to all the readers! Love you guys and Please Review! :)**


	3. Escape

**Take My Hand**

**Crazier**: No! You are adorable baby! :) I love you! And I know the ending was a lil sad but this is just the beginning lovie! :) Glad you like it so far and enjoy this snugglebunny :D haha.

**DarkDesires16**: Hey! Do not hate on Mikayla! Lmao JK Happy you likin it so far lolz. Enjoy the update! :D

**James888**: I didn't see that, but I can see your point! Cool lolz. And thanks :) Enjoy this chapter! :)

**greatpretender27**: Lolz Sorry to burst your bubble! But they are not from gossip girl. They just happen to have the same names I guess lol. My bad haha. Enjoy this chapter though! :D

**ms-rappy-sleeper**: Omg! I love your review lolz :) Yes, juicy stuff to come! :) It's just the beginnning! And thanks so much for saying that about me and my gf hahaha :D You are sweet! Hope you enjoy this now :)

**luv4mj1995**: Lmao! Damn, you wanna slap Miley! Lolz. Mikayla might come after you o.O haha. I should write a story like that! Lmao jk :) But yes, it sucks that Mikayla feels like that but enjoy this chapter! :D

**TeenageDreamer307**: I know exactly what you mean! Mikiley is just the best couple for expressing emotions and passion. I feel it when it comes to them :) And thanks so much :) My girlfriend **Crazier** influences a lot of my writing now ;) haha! Here's the update and omg! I can't wait to see more of Back to Tennessee! I love that story so much! :)

**Lone Hawk**: Aww thanks so much for that super sweet review. I'm glad you understand the emotional complexity of both girls in their stuggles. :) Enjoy this!

**MikileyMIA**: Lol Here! I updated haha! Glad you liking it and Enjoy!

**FireHeartBurns**: Hey there haha :) Thanks for the review I'm glad you're enjoying this story. :)

**Fallen Soldier**: Hey you! Been foreva! lolz I know you don't like Jake at all ahah. Me neither :) We should seriosuly put out that hit on him lolz. And you gotta understand Miley's fears too. But yea I feel bad for Mikayla. She got hurt in the end. Miley messed up. And I'm glad you're liking this :) And about my other stories lol. I have the next chapter for WHy Do You Hate Me but I can't post it till my gf **Crazier** posts something she promised me. So you can blame her haha. Seriously...maybe it will motivate her lazy butt! ( I love you baby! Lol) Lova ya too Fallen. Hope all is well :)

**Chapter 3: Escape.**

**Miley's POV**

It had been only 3 days since things ended between me and Jake and everyone went back to acting normal, but I didn't feel back to normal. I felt suffocated. Like I was being stifled by all the work and offers being thrown at me. I just got back from a concert and my heart just wasn't in it. I was being asked to record a new album when I just released one no less than a month ago. It was all building up to be too much and I just couldn't take it anymore.

My dad and I were currently sitting on the porch steps alone and he was going on and on about some music opportunity I should take advantage of. Then he lectured me on what kinds of sounds I should stick with and as I listened I got more and more frustrated to a point where his voice was getting farther and farther away. Out of panic my head flew up and I swirled back to reality.

"Dad!" I rasped cutting him off. "I can't take it anymore, I can't take the music, the shows, the concerts, the pressure, the talking, the movies, the schedules! I can't take it! Please stop talking!" I begged desperately making him look worried rather then angry that I cut him off sort of rudely.

"Miley, what do you mean?" He asked clueless. How could he not realize that I was so far away. My name shouldn't even be Miley anymore. He might as well call me Hannah.

"Please. I just need a break. I thought us moving here was good enough, but I need to go farther. I need to escape all of this. Please dad. Let me go." I said seriously and he sat there letting my words seep in until he could understand what I was asking.

"Wait, you mean you want to move back to Tennessee?" He says with excitement, but I'm sad to break his bubble.

"No, not Tennessee. Somewhere like it though. I can't be near family. I need to be somewhere where no one knows me dad. I need a break and I need it somewhere that I can truly get a break. Maybe another place that's like Tennessee, but I just can't be next to family."

"Miley, you gotta listen to yourself. Not be with family? Family is all you've got in the world..." Before my dad started his well intended and meaningful lecture on Family I stopped him.

"Dad I know. Family is everything, but when you live the life I do, when you feel the way I do, you feel suffocated, even by family. Do you understand where I'm coming from." He sighs and runs his hand through his hair looking away then back to me.

"As much as I don't want to understand, I think I know what you're saying." He admits blowing out a breath. "I'll look for a place somewhere around Tennessee, maybe a neighboring state and I'll find you a nice hotel so you can relax for a week or so. I'll book a room for Lily as well." He says and I appreciate his effort, but it's not quite what I want.

"Dad, that's not what I need. I don't want a fancy hotel. I kind of want to be someplace like back home. Like a ranch, and I can't assume that Lily even wants to go. Actually I think it would be better if she didn't go dad." His eyes widened at that now. "Actually I think maybe I'd appreciate it if Blue Jeans went with me. I need to escape dad. I don't want to drag anyone with me though and I don't think a week is enough time." He ran his hands down his legs looking up at the sky.

"Alright then." He said quietly. "I know a few ranches that take guests, and I guess I could ship your horse out as well. Give me a few days and I'll set something up for you." He offered and I nodded moving closer to my dad.

"It's not you I'm trying to escape dad, it's just the pressure of Hannah. I love being who I am, but I need to go and think alone so I can keep being who I am. Make any sense?" I asked weakly." He reached his arm out and pulled me into his side. I rested my head against my dads chest and his chin sat on my head before I felt him nod.

"It's makes plenty of sense Mile. You've been worked to the bone I would say but I though you were doing fine. I guess I didn't really think about how much you've been doing lately. I'm sorry hun. I want what's best for you and if you think a trip away from everything is what you need, then fine, you've earned that at least."

"Thanks dad. I really appreciate this... I love you dad." I whispered into his shirt and I felt him nod against my head again.

"I love you too bud."

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

"Ahhh You dumb fuckerrrr!" I yelled as I went tumbling to the dirt.

"Mikayla Marshall! Language!" My aunt scolded as I rolled to my side.

"Language? Language! Are you serious! That dumb beast just tossed me to the floor, possibly broke some bones and here you are talking about language!" I say exasperatedly making my aunt shake her head.

"Mikayla, you're the one who wanted to borrow a horse." She reminds me.

"Yea, a tame horse, not some crazy animal who prefers it's riders on the ground." I say back and she crosses her arms. I get up off the ground and pat my jeans getting the dirt and dust off as the brown horse pushes me from behind making me stumble forward.

"Mikayla, this is the only horse that I can let you use, the other ones are claimed and she's not that bad once you get to know her." She says but the horse shows her no affection either! How can she like this beast?

"You haven't even gotten to know her. How can you give me this horse when you can hardly control her?" I ask seriously and my aunt just shakes her head again and walks away. I follow hopping over the wooden barrier keeping the horse in the circle and away from me now.

"I just... I heard her story and I thought if someone just gave the poor animal a chance that maybe she'd be good to keep. No one likes the poor horse. She's been beaten by her past owners, unfed, un-groomed and even let loose. I got her right before they put her away since no one wanted her." My aunt says with a sad sigh and suddenly I don't hate the beast. If someone beat me and treated me badly I think I'd be scarred and probably push everyone away too.

"Oh, I didn't know all that. Sorry Aunt Ellie." I say making her look back up.

"It's okay, you're right anyway. I guess I should just give her back and buy a tame horse." She says sadly but that would only hurt this horse more. I know it's only an animal but I can't help but feel bad and want to give it another chance now.

"No, don't do that. That would just make you the same as all the other jerks that owned her. Maybe I could try riding her again. Um what's her name anyways?" I wonder and my aunt perks up at me agreeing to try riding the horse again.

"Well I've had her about a week now. I haven't found a good name though. Maybe if you think of one, you can name her." I feel a little excited about the chance to name a horse and I nod a little harder than I meant to.

"Yea sure, I'll try and name her. Thanks." I say gazing over the horse.

"Yea, well horse riding lessons are over for today. I'm tired. I'll send Brent to put her back in her stall."

"Wait no, I want to give it another try. You can go in and start dinner or whatever and I'll put her back later. If I have trouble I'll find Brent myself!" I say with a pleading tone and my aunt laughs patting my head.

"Alright, good luck then." She says and turns walking away. I turn back to see the horse with it's head over the wooden fence and I move over to her.

"Hey there. Sorry I called you a uh..dumb fucker and a...stupid beast. It was really wrong of me." I apologize, but the horse backs away. Well whoever said an apology fixes things was wrong. I climb over the wooden gate and landed on the dirt staying close in case she tries to attack me.

"So I heard about what you been through and I have to admit it really sucks." I try but the horse moves further away.

"Okay, I wont bring up the past again. My bad." I say moving closer. "So looks like I have to name you. How do you like the name...Brownie?" I say with a chuckle cause that was lame and screamed no effort. She turned and if horses could scowl, then this one was doing exactly that.

"Okay, no to Brownie. What do you like?" I ask as if I'm actually gonna get an answer.

"You know, this relationship won't work if I'm the only one trying here!" I say putting my hands on my hips. The horse neighs and turns away again.

"Oh, so now I get the cold shoulder? Fine be like that but you're gonna be the one sleeping out here and not in your nice warm stable if you keep this up." I threaten making her neigh again and she turns trotting towards me kinda fast. Oh shit, whoever thinks horses don't understand what you're saying is very wrong. I jump back and climb up the fence and being the beast she is she pushes me making me tumble over and to the dirt once again.

"Ugh! Why are you so mean!" I yell using the fence to pull myself off. She makes a low noise and I frown but bravely and maybe stupidly climb back over the fence to meet her dark eyes.

"Please, don't push me away." I whisper actually feeling hurt inside. This horse seems to be more than just another animal and I feel like I'm trying to help her but it's hard since she's had such a bad past. I sit with one leg over the fence and one leg on the other side and I'm eye level with the horse now as I stare into those deep black eyes.

"Wow, you have nice eyes." I says reaching my hand out to its nose. It flinches, but then stills, letting me pet it. It looks almost pained as I stare at the wonderful beast.

"I think you're stunning." I compliment running my hand over its ear.

"I know you're hurt but I promise if you let me in, I won't hurt you." I say and it stares at me blanky before trotting away.

"Too early?" I ask. "Okay, I'll give you all the time you need." I say. "But can you at least let me take you back to your stable?" I ask jumping off from the fence landing on the ground again.

"Come on. I just need to take you back and I'll leave you alone till tomorrow." I promise moving closer. I notice she's not moving back and I get close enough and pick up the reigns. "I know you might not trust me yet, but if you give me a chance you might just like me." I say smiling and the horse neighs as if to say 'yea right.' and I laugh petting her again. "Come on. We really gotta work on your name though. I need something to call you." I say pulling her towards the gate. I open it and lead her out praying she doesn't kick me or worse run away.

I'm talking the whole time as I lead her to the stables and put her in.

"So I guess we have a date tomorrow." I say grinning as the horse whinnies as if disagreeing.

"You are one tough cookie ain't ya!" I say and it nods its head making me laugh.

"Wow! A date with a horse. How exciting!" A voice rings out startling me. I whirl around to see a girl standing a few stalls down looking at me.

"Well it's better than nothing I would say. I'm Mikayla by the way."

"I know who you are. We met at dinner, but I'm sure a star like you wouldn't remember someone regular like me." I look at her carefully. She's brunnette and doesn't look so nice as she stares me down. I think it's safe to say she doesn't like me.

"Well Sorry if I don't remember your name from one meeting at a crowded dinner, but if you wish to enlighten me then I'd be happy to know your name. If not then I think I'll survive." I say but she's unmoved as I wait for her. After a good moment she speaks up.

"My name is Blair. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna groom this horse. Something you've probably never done."

"Yea you're right. I've been a little bit busy selling out arena's and going on world tours. Something you've probably never done." I counter keeping my anger in check. I will deck her if it comes to that. I will.

"Whatever, at least I can ride a horse. I saw how you got thrown off of that dumb animal and trust me it was a delight to watch." She says making me cringe.

"Don't call my beast a dumb animal!" I growl. "And everyone falls down sometimes, but I get right back up." I wanna see how fast she can get up if I deck her!

"Your beast? Well that's an interesting name, but it's fitting cause that thing will probably never let you ride it." She's nonchalantly turning to the horse in her stall. I pull in a breath deciding not to give in and attack her.

I turn to the horse and sigh.

"You hear that bitch? She called you a dumb animal. You shouldn't take that. If you trample her, I promise I won't tell that you did it." I say but the horse backs away as if telling me to deal with my own problems.

"Alright fine whatever. Don't defend yourself, but till I find you a better name, I'm calling you Honey. Don't like it? Oh well, you had your chance." I whisper walking away.

"Can't wait to see you at dinner!" Blair croons sarcastically.

"Can't wait to run you over with a tractor you dumb fucker." I mutter under my breath walking faster to escape the annoying girl.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review and I hope you're enjoying the drama lol :)**


	4. Victory

**Take My Hand**

**Crazier**: Lolz baby! You're cute! I want my story now! Grrs! Aww you'd come to my arms? My arms are always open for you \o/ We are definitely going horse riding! I want a pony lol Jk I want a brown strong beautiful beastlike horse or a black stallion haha :) I'm gonna do the squirrel thing just cause you're telling me not too :p And you shall see what comes of Blair Hah! I love you too baby!

**luv4mj1995**: Lolz Yeah, that was a funny line and thank you very much! :) Enjoy!

**everythingurnot**: Questions, questions, questions. In time my friend you shall have the answers lolz! Thanks for the review and enjoy this update! :D

**greatpretender27**: Lolz oops! My bad haha i just liked the names. But I defitely see your point haha. And lmaooo Yea Mikayla is affectionate towards that horse but don't worry! Nothing weird happens with the horse lolz! MIkayla may want to make out with someone else though :) And you'll find out the horse's name soon. Enjoy! :)

**ms-rappy-sleeper**: Lmao! Omg your review left me laughing so hard! Lolz! "Nice eyes Neigh" Haha! That's funny! And keep reading to find out what happens with the horse and Blair. Lolz. Thanks so much for that awesome review and Enjoy! :D

**FireHeartBurns**: I love your reviews so much! And thanks for the compliments! Enjoy this update now! :D

**FallenSoldier**: Hey Hey Hey! How in the world do you know I'm Sucia! o.O Lmao! And I wasn't thinking bad! Ok...maybe a tiny bit. Hehe! I'm doing everything I can but **Sky** is being so dang difficult in posting my story! She's a stubborn butt! (But I love you haha) Thanks so much for the review **Fallen**! I love reading it and I hope you enjoy this update too! :) Hope you get through School and the army and maybe **DarkDesires16** should be keeping you happy ;) hahahahaha...I swear...I wasn't thinking sucia! Maybe a lil :p haha. Love ya too! :)

**Supergravyman**:Ooo! So you know where I'm headed lolz. Read on and tell me if you were right lolz :) Glad you find it exciting and thanks so much for the review! :D Enjoy!

**Ad3n**: Lmao! Yes, a pissed off Mikayla is always fun to see lolz! Thanks so much for the compliments! And you'll have to read to see if you're right :p lolz Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: A victory**

**Miley's POV**

It was only two days since I had that talk with my dad and I was currently watching T.V. alone when he walked in and sat next to me.

"Hey Mile, can you lower it for a moment, I wanna tell you something." He says and I clicked the mute button turning to face him.

"Yea dad."

"Okay. Umm I been looking at ranches and stuff for the past few hours and I just called an old friend and she's renting out rooms at her ranch. She said she has no problem with us shipping out Blue Jeans, and that someone will take care of him. If you really wanna go, it's in Texas and I can send her money and ship out Blue Jeans tomorrow." I nodded. Well I've never been to Texas but the ranch sounds good.

"Yea, that would be really good dad. Thanks." I say

"Yea, Her name is Elizabeth and she'll pick you up herself. I'll book you a flight for tomorrow and your horse should arrive a day or so after you." He tells me and I take it all in. I need to get packing and worst of all I need to tell Lily.

"Wow, that was fast dad. Seriously, thanks."

"No problem, I'll just call her back and tell her you're going and I'll make the arrangements." I nodded as he stood up and walked off. I let my mind dwell on the fact that I was really going away and I found myself relieved. I need this more than anything. However I also need to go find Lily. I get up and head to my room where I find Lily sitting on her bed probably texting with Oliver.

"Umm, Lily, There's something I need to tell you." She puts her phone down and straightens up.

"Yea, sure." I sit next to her and look at her.

"There's no easy way to say this, but I'm going away for a while." She perks up hearing that and her face scrunches up.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to a ranch in Texas. I'm going away for some time to get away from everything and I'm sorry, but I just want to be alone and relax somewhere far away where no one knows me." I explain and Lily is quiet for a moment before she speaks up.

"Wow, Texas...How long?"

"I can't say. Till I feel better."

"Oh...I'm gonna miss you then, uh when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, my dad's booking a flight and Blue Jeans is going with me." She looks down for a moment.

"I hope you find the peace you need Miley. I really do cause I've noticed you've been quieter then usual and I miss the real you. When you get back, you better be yourself again." She threatens making me smile lightly.

"I hope so too Lily. Thanks." I say giving her a big hug.

"And you better not forget me. I mean I'll let you have your time and all that but when you get back you better dedicate a whole week to hanging out with me!" She demands making me chuckle.

"Definitely Lily." I promise as she hugs me tighter. Man it's gonna suck leaving tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

"Oh just die bitch." I mutter under my breath as Blair rides her horse past me waving with a stupid grin all over her face. I walk faster and make it to the stall and find Beast. I've taken to calling her that cause she wouldn't listen when I called her Honey, but she seemed to answer whenever I called her Beast. I don't know why but oh well, at least she has a name now.

"Hey Beast, How ya doing?" She stands there staring at me like she normally does and I pull out a couple of sugar cubes and hold them out. I grin as she immediately moves closer and licks them out of my hand. I run my other hand over her strong neck and she leans closer enjoying the affection. It's been a few days and she's warmed up to me nicely. I still haven't ridden her yet but that changes today...I hope. After I pet her for a while I saddle her up the way Brent taught me and I open the door.

"So Beast, is today my lucky day?" I ask leading her out to the open land. I walk her to the closed circle because I can't risk having her run away from me. I open the gate and she trots in leaving me to close it. Once we're locked in I go over to her.

"Come on hun, please let me have a chance here." I plead petting her. She neighs and moves back and suddenly I hear hoofs getting closer. I turn to see Blair again and she stops outside the fence.

"Are you ever gonna ride that thing, or just talk about your sad lives? She asks menacingly.

"Well if my life is so sad, then why are you wasting your precious time with me?" I ask with a grin.

"Whatever Marshall, but even if you do ever get on that thing you wouldn't get far. It looks slow." She taunts making me angry.

"Stop calling her a thing. Her name is Beast and she would kick your horses butt."

"Yea, ok, I'd like to see it try." She say annoying me before she finally leaves. I turn back to Beast.

"Don't listen to her, she's one of those sad people that have nothing better in life to do that annoy people that have wonderful horses like you." I say and the horse for the first time nuzzles my neck making me giggle cause it tickles.

"So does this mean I can ride you?" I ask and she leans her head down making me feel excited. I think she just gave me permission! I pet her one last time and move to the side lifting my leg up and I climb up throwing my other leg over her. I stay very still for a moment and sigh when she doesn't buck and throw me off. I lean over patting her neck with a grin.

"Thanks Hun, So you wanna go trample Blair now?" I ask taking hold of her reigns. She whinnies her approval and I laugh nudging her sides lightly with the heel of my boots sending her into a trot. I grin and lead her around the circle proud that she's actually letting me ride her. I stop her by the gate and reach my foot out opening the latch and then I kick the gate open.

I pull the reigns maneuvering the large animal out of the large structure and into the free land. I kick her sides a bit harder and she begins to gallop towards the trail I saw Blair head down. I lean over resting against the horses body and whisper in her ear.

"Okay Beast, let's show this bitch who's boss. You with me?" She whinnies loudly throwing her head up and moves faster. I grin holding on and I'm in awe that I'm actually riding her right now. I see Blair on her horse and she's barely moving as we zoom past her. I don't even give her the satisfaction of words and I'm grinning my hardest when I hear the pounding of hoofs behind me.

"Come on Beast! Faster." I say kicking my heels and she lunges forward so fast I remind myself to keep a tighter grip and I struggle to grip the reigns, but I settle down again leaning over. I hold on tight as we blaze through the wind and I don't hear footsteps anymore. I look behind me and see Blair and her horse looking determined, but they're too far behind. I love this wild horse. Who knew she could move this fast!

We get to the end of the trail and I pull the reigns and the sudden stop makes me lurch forward and I pull the rope to my left turning her around and we speed back. I grin seeing Blair heading back that way and she's kinda far which makes me wonder if we can overtake her again.

"Come on baby! Let's own her!" I yell nudging her with my boots and she gets what I'm requesting and within seconds we're moving faster then she even moved earlier. It's like she's concentrated on that other horse and wants to be ahead of it. I grin madly as we get closer and Blair turns her head seeing me and I think she may have seen my crazy eyes as we move in. She kicks her horse's sides unsightfully hard as they move faster away from us.

"Too late bitchface." I say under my breath as we close in and overtake her and her horse. I turn and grin for the second I'm at her side and then it's bye bye bitchy. I turn and yell out

"Can't wait to see you at dinner!" And I see her scowl and that is my Victory!

We slow down to a gallop by the barns and I let Beast walk in slowly and to her stall. I stay on top hugging her tightly around her big neck.

"You are my bestest friend ever Beast! I friggen love what you did back there for me!" I say as she whinnies and I pet her for a little while enjoying the closeness and the pride that fills me when I realize I rode her. She finally let me in and she's fucking awesome! So worth the wait and falls I went through. I slide off and lead her into her stall and lock the gate. Her head comes far out waiting and practically begging for me to pet her again. I smile.

"Now you want me to touch you." I tease holding her long face and rubbing lightly as I lean my cheek to hers. She's so soft as she nuzzles against me and I stay with her for quite a while when Blair walks in quietly with her horse.

"That was just luck Marshall. I wasn't prepared." She informs me but I don't even answer. Instead I just have a meaningful conversation with Beast.

"You know what Beast, I never thought you could move that fast. I guess like others even I underestimated you. That horse never even saw it coming. Didn't stand a chance." I go on making Blair speak up again.

"I bet you can't win a race against me tomorrow." I turn to her and chuckle.

"If you say so." And I know it gets her mad.

"I say so."

"I already agreed with you." I say dully giving the horse my attention. She groans putting her horse in its stable and storms out. I don't even wanna waste time on her. She's just not worth it I think as I say goodbye to Beast.

"Well I'll be seeing you tomorrow kay girl?" She nods and I smile leaving. I think I've fallen in love with a horse...

**Thanks so much for reading and Please Review! I love you readers! :) **


	5. Alone

**Take My Hand**

**Crazier**: Well work on it fasterrr! And Baby! lolz! I am not gonna be your horse, but you can still ride me ;) lmao! I love you too. Awh! Who stole your sugar cubes! I'll kill her! Lolz and Omg Baby! I love how dirty you make my stories seem haha. :)

**greatpretender27**: Lmao! You'll get your answers in future chapters. Lmao! Omg when you said Mikeast is happening I almost died! LMAO! Oh boy. lolz.

**luv4mj1995**: Lolz Yes, Mikayla and Beast have a cute relationship but I assure you they're not in love lmao! Thanks so much for the review and Enjoy this chapter! :)

**ms-rappy-sleeper**: OMG! lmaoooo! I love the horse thoughts! I read your review like 15 timesss! And laughed everytime! lolz Please do no worry! Mikayla and Beast will not be making out lmao! I love your reviews! They just kill me lolz. Thanks so much for that funny and sweet review. Enjoy this update! :D

**ScaryMiley**: Lolz Thanks for the reivew and enjoy!

**SuperGracyMan**: Thank you very much! I appreciate that and I love the name Bruce! Lolz Your cat must be awesome! :)

**DarkDesires16**: Lolz I'm glad you're loving it! :D Enjoy this chapterrr.

**MikileyMIA**: Lolz and thanks so much! Enjoy!

**lazy logger**: Hey! It's nice to hear from you again! Glad you're enjoying this so much and Thank You :)

**FireHeartBurns**: Awh Your reviews make me smile :) Thank you so much and Enjoy!

**Ad3n**: Lolz Not bad at all! Horses are amazing! And lol we'll see! haha Thanks so much for the awesome review and Enjoy this! :D

_**I swear to you all Mikayla is not going to make out with Beast and they will not have a romantic relationship! Smh! My readers worry meee Lolz Love you guys! And Enjoy the update :)**_

**Chapter 5: Alone**

**Miley's POV**

"Come on guys, don't make this a sad goodbye!" I beg hugging Lily and Oliver.

"I can't believe you're just leaving like this. I mean it's such short notice!" Oliver whines hugging me longer. I sigh.

"Oliverrr, I said I'm sorry like 500 times! Do you wanna hear it again?" He pulls back with a small smile.

"No. I'm just gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too."

"What about me, don't I get a hug?" Jackson says pulling me back into a tight hug.

"Ugh get off me!" I screech when he ruffles my hair. He let's me go and I shake my head hugging him again before I turn to Lily.

"I'll miss you so much!" She says pulling me into a hug.

"I'll miss you too."

"Good luck." She whispers in my ear before letting me go.

"Thanks Lils." I turn to my dad now and he's waiting by the door that I have to leave through. I pick up my carry-on bag and walk over to him.

"Bye dad." I whisper and he puts his arm around me pulling me into his chest as he drops his face into my hair.

"Bye Miles, and remember I paid for a month, but you can definitely come home before that if you want. Ok, don't forget you can come home anytime." He whispers and I hug him tighter feeling my emotions get the best of me. I hold back a sniffle to answer him.

"I know dad, thanks. I love you."

"Love you too, now go before you miss the plane and don't forget when you get off the plane, Elizabeth will have a sign up for you. Call me when you land."

"Ok thanks dad. Bye." I pulled my bag's strap over my shoulder and turn around waving to the others before walking through the door. I made my way out and then boarded the plane. Once I got seated I looked out the window.

As the plane took off I said my goodbye to California and here I come Texas. Let's hope this is the break I need.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

"I can't believe it! You really did it!" Aunt Ellie squeals out as I stop in front of her.

"Yup, I am awesome!" I say flexing my arms making Beast shake her head and neigh as if she's laughing at me.

"Yes you are. I never thought you'd be able to ride her and look! She looks like a tame horse now. I'm proud of you Mikayla." My aunt gushes rubbing Beast's nose.

"Yup and her name is Beast by the way. Don't ask why but it's all she responds to." The horse even nods her head as if agreeing with me.

"Oh wow. Beast. Alright. Well, I've got to go. I'm picking up a guest from the airport soon. See you later hun." She says patting my knee.

"Alright bye, see you for dinner Aunt Ellie." I call out turning Beast around heading towards the trail for a ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV <strong>

The plane landed and after lugging my two suitcases out of check-out I looked around for the lady with the sign up for me. I spotted her right away. She was a petite looking woman, kinda skinny but really vibrant looking. I pulled my suitcases towards her and she smiled realizing I was heading to her.

"Hey you must be Miley, right?" She asked.

"Yea, and you're Elizabeth?" I said unsurely as she smiled taking one of my suitcases.

"Yes I am, but you can call me Ellie alright." I smiled and nodded.

"Okay Ellie, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice meeting you too. I was surprised when Robby Ray called me up but I'm more than happy to have you at the ranch! I think you're gonna love it there and your horse should be arriving tomorrow morning." She said excitedly making me laugh.

"Thanks so much Ellie. I appreciate it."

"No problem, come on. Let's get going." She said leading me out of the airport. We put my things in the back of her red pick-up truck and I admired the car. It was a bit dusty from use but it was new looking and nice.

We got into the car and she drove towards the ranch, I guess. I honestly can't wait to see what the place looks like. I mean I am gonna be here for a while. I smiled taking in the peaceful atmosphere and sat back. I think I already love Texas.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

"Yea there you go, you've got it." Brent complimented as I brushed Beast's dark brown coat.

"So horses enjoy this?" I ask

"Yup, it's like they're being pampered. It's a real treat for em. Also I'll show you how to clean their hoofs. They enjoy that too." He said. I continued grooming Beast and I could see that she did in fact enjoy this. I smiled happy that I could make her happy.

"Cool, so how often should I do this?"

"Well I guess as much as you want. Just don't spoil her is all." He says running his hand over the horses Mane. I'm so gonna spoil her I think laughing.

"Alright. Thanks Brent."

"Yea, no problem but I'm gonna head in now. I promised to help Ellie when the new guest gets here. I got a few arrangements to make in her room, so see ya later." He squeezed my shoulder and headed out.

"Yea see ya." I muttered. The only empty room left was across from mine. I hope the new guest isn't gonna bother me though. I like being alone and away from everyone. Beast nudged my shoulder pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Oh right!" I say brushing her coat again. "Sorry but I was just thinking Beast, maybe you should be my horse." I wonder aloud and she whinnies laying her head on my shoulder making me laugh.

"That's right, now you've got someone to look after you. No one will hurt you now that you're mine." I promise rubbing her head affectionately. "I just gotta ask Aunt Ellie, but I think she'll say yes." I murmur as I continue to brush my horse. Yup, my horse, my Beast, my friend.

"I think you'll be an awesome friend. Don't ya think?" I ask and she neighs as I pat her laughing. I love this horse. She's definitely all mine now.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

I hopped out of the pick-up with Ellie and went to the back to grab my bags.

"Hey Miley, just leave the bags. I'll have someone take them to your room just now. How about I show you your room though."

"Ugh, you sure, I don't mind." I say eyeing my suitcases.

"Yea I'm sure. You don't need to be doing any heavy lifting while you're here. Just come with me." I nodded but grabbed my carry-on and followed her into the ranch. It was pretty much huge and it looked neat as I realized this place was actually an up and running business that was serious about taking in guests. I smiled admiring the house and she led me up the stairs and to what I suppose is my room. She opened the door and stepped aside.

"There it is, what do ya think?" She asked as I walked in. The room was neat and nice. The was a large bed already made-up in the middle of the room, dresser, night stand. I noticed the T.V. across the bed and even a little radio sitting on the dresser.

"This is wonderful. Just what I was looking for." I say turning to her.

"I'm glad to hear it. The bathroom is two doors down to your left. Others guests use it as well so keep it neat and if you find anything wrong just tell me and I'll deal with it."

"Thanks Ellie, I'll keep that in mind." I say walking over to the window. I smile looking out.

"Well, I'll be starting dinner now. I'll introduce you to the other guests then and I'll send Brent up with your things. Don't worry when you see a large cowboy luggin your bags in." She joked "That's just Brent okay?" She assured me.

"Yea okay, thanks."

"Oh and will you be able to find your way to the kitchen at 6 or should I come get you?" She asked but I think I could make it down myself.

"Umm I'll be fine. I'll be down at 6." I say and she smiles warmly.

"Ok dear and it's nice to have you here Miley. If you need anything at all just find me." She says turning to leave.

"Thanks." I call out before sitting on the edge of the bed. I fall back and smile. This is awesome! As soon as Blue Jeans gets here I'll be able to chill out and really relax.

I've been fiddling with the radio for about 15 minutes when I hear footsteps getting closer. I look up to see a man coming in with my bags. Whoa, he's hot. I smile seeing him. He's tall, muscular looking, and tan but too bad he looks like he's in his 30's.

"Hey, Miley right?" He asks putting my bags down.

"Yea, hi." I say standing up.

"Hi, I'm Brent. I work for Ellie so if you need anything don't feel shy." He said reaching his hand out. I took it and shook his hand.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you." He takes his hat off and grins.

"Same here. Well I'll leave you to unpack and don't forget dinner's at 6. Don't miss it." He say walking out

"Yea, thanks I won't" I say as he leaves.

"No problem" He calls out as he disappears. I grab my bags and open them starting to unpack. It takes quite a while before I look at the time. I have almost 30 minutes before dinner. I decide I should freshen up and change my clothes. I take a quick shower and change into a pair of dark blue wrangler jeans. I wear a plain white T-shirt and a new blue and black plaid shirt I bought along with other items before coming here. I leave the checkered shirt open as I look at myself in the mirror. I look good enough but I'm missing something. I pull out a box and open the top smiling.

The last minute purchase was something I was proud of. I lifted out the dark brown boots and pulled them on. I want to look normal so no one bugs me and out here these clothes feel perfect as I look at the boots. God I love boots. I smile feeling excited as I pack everything away.

I guess I'm ready to head down for dinner now. I wonder what the other guests are like. I really hope they leave me to myself cause no matter how polite I am to people, I just don't want to be bothered by anyone.

I came here to be alone, and that's my intention. To be alone.

**Thanks to all the readers! I love you guys mucho! And Please Review! :)**


	6. Plans Never Work

**Take My Hand**

**Ad3n**: Lmao! I love being right too! So congrats! Haha! :D And yes, you'll find out what you wanna know as you read :) Glad you love it and enjoy! :)

**lazy logger**: Lmao! Omg funny! I don't think anyone choking on a roll lolz! But here you go! Enjoy! :)

**ScaryMiley**: Lolz! Yay for this update then! And omg I'm in love with boots! haha! :) Enjoy!

**LooneyTLuna**: Lolz Awh I'm sorry I got your hopes up then crushed them lolz. Maybe this chapter shall make up for it! :) Thanks and enjoy!

**ms-rappy-sleeper**: Omfg! You friggen perve! lolz I love it! haha! Mikayla riding Miley! Haha! Can't be tamed! Lmao! Your are just killing me with your reviews I swear! lolz! Miley with only boots! Omg I'm gonna drool too haha! :D Okay enjoy the update now! lolz

**greatpretender27**: Lolz well now you know and lolz let's see if Miley can be tamed lolz. Dinner time is here! Enjoy!

**SuperGravyMan**: Lolz that didn't sound creepy at all...till you pointed it out o.o lmao! And you're not the only one who anticipates dinner :D lolz. Cool pet names btw! :) I like how it all works out lol. Enjoy the update now! :)

**Crazier**: Lolz! I don't care about what people think but okay! haha and I'll slap tracey and buy you a sugar cube :D lol You're so dirty baby! lolz! And I'm glad you're liking the POV thingy. Enjoy baby!

**luv4mj1995**: Lmaoo I like how you said that! "Oh shit, this is getting good!" lolz! Well here's your update :)

**DarkDesires16**: Lol you're so slow :p haha! Yes, they are in the same place lmao Enjoy Sucia nina!

**BillieTheKid6**: Thanks! I'm glad you like this, enjoy the update! :)

**James888:** Lolz cue the evil laughter lmao! I am not a tease lolz! And Oh god! No Mikeast happening here! Lolz! Enjoy! :)

**Chapter 6: Plans Never Work**

**Miley's POV**

I walk down the stairs and make my way into the kitchen seeing a bunch of people already crowded around a large table.

"Miley! Here, grab a seat!" Ellie yells out pointing to a chair. I smile and sit down across from an empty seat, but Brent is sitting there next to it. He smiles at me before turning to look at Ellie. Whoa, I think he likes her by the way he's watching her. I smile and look down at my hands. That's cute.

"Hey Brent, where is she?" Ellie says stopping in front of him.

"I left her out in the barn with Beast. She's grooming him, but she knows what time dinner is and trust me that girl will not miss it. Just give her a minute." Brent assured her and she smiled nodding before turning away. Brent turned back in his seat and Ellie whirled around suddenly and smacked his hat right off his head. Oh boy...I think she likes him too. I see the way he grins and picks the hat up putting it back on.

Ellie starts placing food all around the table as more guests starts to fill the seats up.

"Hey Everyone! This is Miley, she's another guest here at the ranch and I just wanted to introduce ya'll" Ellie says and she proceeds to point out all the people and name them, but I don't really pay attention. I just smile and nod at all of them till the introductions are over. Suddenly the door flings open and I turn my head as a girl rushes in to the seat across from me.

My eyes widen, my heart rate picks up and my jaw slackens at the sight of her. Oh my god...what is Mikayla doing here?

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

After I rush into the kitchen hoping Aunt Ellie doesn't scold me for being late I skid over to my seat and look around. My heart almost stops when I look across from me. Miley! Miley! What is she doing here? Did I fall asleep in the barn and imagine this! Am I really looking into her blue eyes filled with shock like I'm sure mine are too. I close my mouth feeling dazed. How in the world. She's the new guest! She's the girl that's gonna be across my room now!

I don't know how to think now. All those feelings, memories and even the excitement floods into me.

"Good, you're finally here Mikayla. I was just introducing our new guest. Miley this is my niece Mikayla." Aunt Ellie says.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

I'm trying so hard to wrap my mind around this. Ellie's niece is Mikayla. Mikayla is here. Mikayla is standing right across from me.

I feel my emotions swirl from seeing her after such a long time. Her brown eyes are piercing into mine. I feel my body still with excitement and all those confused emotions resurface as I look at her. Even the guilt nags at me, but how is this possible. How is she here?

"Uhh it's umm nice to meet you." Mikayla says finally breaking the silence. I go along with it.

"Yea, it's nice meeting you too." I mutter unable to pull my eyes away from hers.

"Okay, so let's eat!" Ellie says and everyone sits down. It takes me a moment, but I sit down not daring to unlock my eyes from hers. She sits across from me and there's a flurry of movement around the table, but I'm still frozen.

She doesn't look angry like I thought she would from the way I ran out on her. No, she looks amazed as if seeing me is the craziest thing in the world. Brent nudges her and for the first time since we met eyes she looks away.

I watch as she starts taking food and I study her. She looks down as I let myself take in her appearance. She's wearing tight jeans and a black t-shirt with a red collared shirt over it left open. Her appearance is neat yet messy as though she spent her day out on the ranch. Her hair is pulled back into a quick ponytail with hair falling around her face and it makes her look so natural and beautiful. I feel sick with shock and guilt.

I'm not hungry at all anymore. I can't sit here any longer. I can't sit across from her pretending I don't know her. I can't ignore the feelings that are swirling around me. I get up pushing my chair back.

"Excuse me." I mutter to Ellie and I take off walking briskly till I'm out of sight and then I run up the stairs. I enter my room closing the door hastily before running to the open window. I pull in a breath feeling tears sting my eyes and my throat closes up.

"God Mikayla, why do you make me feel this way?" I whisper letting the emotions overflow as I sink to my knees staring out into the evening sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV <strong>

I slowly bring a piece of meat up to my mouth still staring in the direction that Miley ran off to. My throat is closing making it hard to swallow my food. I fight back all the emotion and force myself to eat. I can't let my weakness show. Not now. I can't let anyone know what I'm feeling in this moment.

The girl I just saw looked so different. Her clothes were so different. That wasn't Hannah Montana, the pop idol. No, that was Miley Stewart, the southerner. The real girl. There was a natural look to Miley in her new wardrobe. I never saw her look so simple yet so exquisitely beautiful. It hit my heart seeing her run away. From me. Again.

I forced down the string beans numbly and drank my water pushing down the food. I hate the way she makes me feel like this.

I notice the concerned look on Ellie's face and she's whispering to Brent. I turn and decide to intervene.

"Uhh, she looked kinda sick. Like she was gonna throw up. If you want I could take her some tea and a sandwich or something." I know I shouldn't offer, but I can't help myself. I'm naturally stubborn and even if Miley pushes me away again, I'll still want to be near her. Aunt Ellie considers what I say and nods.

"Good idea, I'll make her some tea and a turkey sandwich. You sure you wanna take it up for her?"

"Uh yea sure, I mean she is in the room right across from me. It's no trouble." I assure her and Brent grins.

"Great idea missy. Thanks, and if she's still sick be sure to tell your aunt. Kay." Brent says and I nod.

"Yea." I push down more of the food down before I get up and put my plate in the sink.

"Don't you want dessert?" She questions.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll just take this up." I say taking the sandwich she prepared and the tea she finished brewing. I know she's shocked that I turned down dessert but I can't think of food now and I can't worry about anything but Miley.

I walk out and up the stairs hoping she doesn't push me away again.

I slowed in front of her door breathing in before awkwardly, knocking while balancing the plate on my elbow and chest to free my hand.

"Come in!" I hear her voice call out and I turn the knob and then grab the plate before loosing balance. I steady the cup of tea thankful the hot liquid doesn't flow over and burn me. Then I finally push the door open with my foot. I stay by the door afraid to even enter.

I see her standing by her window and her eyes widen realizing it's me. It's adorable how she pushes her loose strands of hair back and turns fully facing me.

"You can uh...you can come in...Mikayla." She says and I take one small step in.

"Thanks I noticed you uh didn't get to eat and I told Ellie and Brent you might be sick so she made you some tea and a sandwich and I offered to bring it up cause you know, I'm right across from you and it was no problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

I couldn't help but smile at Mikayla's rushed out explanation and this is what always drew me to her. In all the weirdest moments she's so thoughtful and she just makes you wanna smile at how adorable she acts.

"Thanks Mikayla. I appreciate that. A lot." I say rooted to my spot.

"Yea, well you're welcome. I'll just leave it for you...right here." She said walking over to my dresser. I watched as she put the plate and cup down and she backed away. It hurt to see how cautious she was being. Because of me. She's afraid I'll kick her out or run again. I hate myself for doing that to her and also myself. In pushing her away I basically pushed myself into a darker place.

"Uh, good night Miley." She said pausing at the door.

"Yea, good night." I whisper and then she was gone. She locked my door and I was left alone again.

Somehow knowing that she was right across my room though, that made me feel a little less alone and it was a feeling I couldn't explain, but I enjoyed the comfort it gave me.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

I leaned against her door and smiled. Oh man I am so fucked. I still feel the same way about her. I back away feeling giddy. She's right here yet closed off from me. Why do I always love a challenge?

I chuckle as I walk down the stairs. I need some fresh air and I need to think about this. I know the rational thing is to just leave her alone. Stay away. And that's what I plan on doing. Stay away.

The only thing that keeps me smiling is that I know plans never work out.

If I run into her that's not my fault, I just hope she doesn't run from me.

I walk straight out of the ranch and make my way out to the stables and find Beast. I need to clear my mind and she's the only one that can provide that for me.

"Hey Beast! Miss me?" I ask grabbing her saddle. She neighs as I open her stall and let her out. I saddle her up and lead her out. I stop and turn facing her.

"I need someone to talk to. You up for it?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Oh well, you're my friend. It's what you do. If you listen, I promise I'll give you a thorough grooming." I say and now she perks up.

"Okay, So there's this girl that I have feelings for, but she's pushed me away once before. What do I do if I still like her? Like a lot?" I ask sighing as I lean my head on hers wishing she could actually answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

I had been staring out my window again when I noticed Mikayla walking quickly. She disappeared into the stables and I watched faithfully waiting to see her come back out. I found myself sort of excited when she exited the barn a few minutes later, but she pulled a horse out with her.

I smiled when she turned to it and it seemed like she was talking to the big brown animal. The horse was a beauty I would say. It looked like a girl from this angle and it was shaking and nodding its head at Mikayla who then laid her head on the animal.

I saw a closeness between them that intrigued me. It reminded me of my own horse and soon Mikayla moved to its side and mounted the animal. The horse I noticed acted sort of wild as if it wasn't tame, but she would be loyal to Mikayla. Her movements were quick as she moved and they were definitely wild.

The beast matched Mikayla perfectly. Like they were born under the same moon. Both wild and untamed yet loyal to the ones they trust. It made me want to just stare at the two in awe.

Mikayla took control and they took off riding down a trail perfectly in sync with one another as they sped down and soon disappeared. I moved back and fell to my bed pulling my boots off. I picked up my Ipod and lied back into the bed putting it on shuffle. I closed my eyes and let the beat fill my mind letting the music take me away from all the thoughts that were plaguing me.

What do you do when you like someone you shouldn't, but don't know if they'd let you in after pushing them away?

I smiled to myself. I don't plan on running into Mikayla but since when do my plans ever work out?

**Thanks for reading and I love all you readers :D**


	7. A New Beginning

**Take My Hand**

**Chapter 7: A New Beginning**

**greatpretender27**: Lolz You love drama don't you. You'll get some...eventually lolz! For now, enjoy :) lolz.

**Crazier**: Wth! You too! Talking about Mikayla and Beast! Lmao! Bad baby! Bad! And hurray for you knowing what was gonna happen lolz! I love you baba! lol! I know I'm supposed to be studying but...:p nananaabooboo! Mwahahaha lolz! :D

**luv4mj1995**: Lmfaooo! You just want them to do it! Tsk tsk tsk! Lmao! Enjoy :)

**Ad3n**: Lmfao! So you're secretly writing this story lolz! Well gracias then lmao! I'm glad you're liking how Mikayla talks to Beast and Enjoy! lol! :)

**ms-rappy-sleeper**: Lolz! my stories made you a perv? lmao! My bad! Lolz you're reviews are awesome lolz! :D And damn take your 'medicine' lolz :p Oh boy you really are perverted lolz. I love it haha! Enjoy! :)

**SuperGravyMan**: Lolz I should be working on a paper too, yet here I am updating o.o lolz. And lmao! You think they'll get figured out haha! Nice. Enjoy and good luck on that English paper :)

So my girlfriend **Crazier** won't talk to me cause I'm supposed to be studying. Therefore as an act of defiance I am updating this! Mwahahahaha! lolz In yo face Sky!  
><strong>P.S<strong>. Shhh Don't tell her!  
><strong>2nd P.S.<strong> I love you baby :p hehehe

**Mikayla's POV**

After a much needed outing with Beast I groomed her as promised for a while before finally going in. It was pretty late as I crept up the stairs and grabbed some clothes. I took a long and really hot shower and brushed my teeth before going back to my room. I wore only shorts, a t-shirt and socks as I slipped under my sheets and laid there thinking about the girl in the room across from me.

I remember that day so well.

_"Miley, please listen to me. I don't care. It doesn't bother me!" I assure her and she stops freaking out finally. _

_"Really? You're not gonna tell anyone?" How could she even think that._

_"Miley, you're friendship is way more important than your secret. Besides I kinda knew all along." I say with a smirk. Her face turns to shock hearing that._

_"What! How the hell did you know?"_

_"Oh come on, the same blue eyes, same voice, lips, body..." I trailed off staring into her eyes. I could see her swallow and step back._

_"Then why do you always fight with me when I'm Hannah?"_

_"Cause seeing you mad is just so tempting." I admit and her eyes widen. _

_"Wait what are you getting at here?"_

_"Damn Miley! Do I have to spell it out for you! I like you! Like I like you like you!" I practically shout before moving back. "Sorry, I shouldn't have told you like that." I whisper wanting to hit myself for letting her know. _

_"Wait...I think I might kinda like you too..." She says in a low voice making me smile. _

_"Really?" I ask. She laughs breathlessly. _

_"Yea, maybe." And I grin feeling hopeful._

_"Like me enough to let me do this?" I question slowly sliding my hands around her waist. Her breath catches and her hands slip around my neck. "And this?" I say moving in to kiss her. Her lips are inches from mine. I feel her breath tingle against my lips. I move slowly so I don't scare her, and Knock knock!_

_"Miley, you in there?" Jake calls out and fuck! I was so close!_

_We break apart in a hurry and I scramble to the other door ready to run out and I turn back to see Miley look so confused as she stares at me and the door._

_"Come on Miley!" I whisper holding my hand out. "Let's just go. Forget Jake!" I say and I see the fear in her eyes now. _

_"I...I can't do this with you Mikayla. I'm so sorry but I can't. I'm not...No I'm with Jake. I'm so sorry. Goodbye." She says as her breathing gets harder and she runs to the other door pulling it open and drags Jake away leaving me there wondering what just happened. _

I look down at my hand now. Such a simple gesture holding my hand out left me feeling like a fool. She admitted that she might like me, but she was scared. She couldn't deal with it. I tried so hard to call her, but she just wouldn't answer and I realized a few days later that it was over.

Our friendship was lost and she belonged to Jake. It stung so much but I pushed the pain away and did my best to move on. How well of a job did I do considering that she's here and all I can think about is going in her room and begging her to give me a chance.

I know there's so much more that we could be if she just let it happen. How I wish she would let it happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

I woke up and my first thought was Mikayla. God this is not good! I glanced at the clock, it was past 6 am. Breakfast is at 7 so I need to shower before I go down. I sighed and grabbed my things and opened my door only to see Mikayla's door open and she stepped out as well. She looked like she already showered and I took in her tight black jeans, white t-shirt and white collared shirt left open. Why did she look so damn good. I stood still and so did she. After a moment she smiled.

"Hey Miley, uh good morning!" I couldn't help but smile.

"Morning Mikayla, um I'm just gonna go take a shower." I said

"Yea, so I'll see you at breakfast. Have a good shower." She said with a wink as she walked down the hallway. Oh god, she's still so fucking hot and flirty I just wanna call her back and invite her to shower with me. Uh oh...I just...shit. I sped into the bathroom and turn the water on. I need to stop my bad thoughts...

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

Oh man I wanna run up there and join Miley in that shower. How friggen hot would that be. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and made my way into the kitchen.

"Mornin Mikayla, Wanna help me?" Aunt Ellie practically sang. I chuckled and nodded.

"Uh sure, why do you seem so happy?"

"What do ya mean? I'm always happy." She said handing me a bowl of eggs. "Beat and cook those." I picked up a spoon and started whipping the eggs.

"If you say so..." I murmur and proceed to cook them while Aunt Ellie is frying bacon and finishing up making a batch of pancakes.

A few minutes later I turn the stove off and dish the eggs into the bowl Aunt Ellie left for me and as I place them on the table Brent walks in with the biggest grin ever. He sneaks up behind Aunt Ellie and Places his hat on her head while wrapping an arm around her making her giggle.

Oh boy...they totally did it! I smirk as I cross my arms and lean on the counter watching them turn around to see me.

"What?" Aunt Ellie says noticing the way my brows go up.

"Now I see why you're so happy this morning." And I turn my gaze to Brent who won't meet my eyes.

"Uh, listen Mikayla...I'm sorry if you feel we shouldn't be..." I cut him off right there.

"Oh hush up! I was wondering when you two would finally do more than flirt like teenagers all day!" I say making Brent chuckle and my aunt grinned now.

"Thanks Mikayla, I'm happy you don't feel weird or anything." She said letting herself rest against Brent.

"Aww you guys are such a cute couple." I tease in a baby voice. They laugh and then one the guests walk in so we stop playing around as I help Brent set up the table and my aunt is setting out everything for coffee, tea and also a pitcher of orange juice.

I take my own seat and start loading up my plate first cause I'm pretty much starving and I stop chewing on a piece of bacon when Miley strolls in. Why does she always look so sexy? It screws up my brain so much. From her tight jeans and simple blue T-shirt tucked in with a black sweater over it down to her cowgirl boots. God I love a country girl in boots. I chuckle to myself, basically all country girls wear boots, but Miley...Miley is different. It's unexplainable to try and make sense of how perfect she looks right now.

"Hey." She says sitting down across me. I'm surprised to be honest that she talked to me first of her own free will.

"Hi." I say reminding myself to chew. I watch as she makes a cup of coffee and sits there smelling it with a small smile.

"So do you wanna take a walk around the ranch with me maybe? For old times sake?" She said making me perk up. Oh my god. I'm not even trying yet!

"Yea, sure. That would be nice." And that ends our conversation since we don't really wanna draw attention to the fact that we know each other I guess. I watch her eat as slyly as I can cause I can't help but stare at her and I can't let myself get caught either.

After breakfast I walk outside first and sit down on the steps waiting for her. I look up at the morning sky and wonder what we're gonna talk about.

"You ready?" Her voice calls from behind and I whirl around smiling as I see her walking down towards me.

"Yea, I'm ready." I reply and we walk down the path not saying much and suddenly she perks up.

"Blue Jeans!" She squeals taking off towards a truck and I see Ben, the other ranch hand leading a white horse out of it and towards the stables. I smile and make my way over while Miley throws her arms around her horse. I remember her telling me about him. I watched how they interacted and it made me feel warm inside.

They were both so affectionate towards each other. The horse was obviously very tame and it seemed as though he was nodding with whatever Miley was telling him and she didn't even have to hold on to his reigns as he followed her. Wow they had such a strong connection that it left me in awe. I walked into the stables and Miley turned to me.

"Mikayla, meet Blue Jeans!" She said with a grin.

"Hey Blue Jeans." I say petting the horse and suddenly there's a loud whinnie from behind us and I see Beast, and if horses could glare then that's exactly what she was doing. I chuckled and walked over petting her now.

"Aww Beast, You're still my favorite." I promised and she nudged my shoulder making me look at Blue Jeans. I turned back. "Come on." I said opening her door and letting her out. "Miley this is my horse, Beast." I say making Miley smile.

"That name seems fitting." She says and I furrow my brows silently asking why she thinks so. "I uh saw you riding her yesterday and she moves very wild." She explains making me chuckle.

"She is. I just got to ride her for the first time a few days ago. She helped me win a race against some annoying girl who thought she was better than me." Miley chuckled.

"You are always fighting with someone aren't you." She accused making me gasp.

"What! No! She started it!"

"And you had to finish it."

"Well yea..." I say making us both laugh.

"I know I said I wanted to go for a walk together, but maybe we could go for a ride instead. I miss my horse." She says nuzzling Blue Jeans.

"Yea no problem." And I begin saddling Beast while she did the same. We both lead our horses out of the stable and mount them grinning.

"So we should race!" Miley says making me chuckle.

"I would so win." I say as our horses trot towards one of the trails.

"Okay, first one to the end of this trail wins." Miley says and I think about it.

"Alright fine, but what does the winner get?" I ask and she thinks deeply about it.

"If I win, you have to spend the whole day with me." She say making my eyes widen. I can't believe she even wants that. I grin and nod.

"Okay and if I win, then you spend the whole night with me." I say with a wink and her eyes widen now and I have to laugh.

"I'm kidding Miley." I see her relax and she smiles.

"You still have such a dirty mind." She says plainly "but what do you really want if you win?"

"I want something that was stolen from me that day you ran away." I see the guilt flash in her eyes.

"And what's that?" She asks slowly.

"My kiss. I want my kiss." I say. I wait for her reaction when suddenly she yells

"Go!" and she takes off. I feel flustered as I grab Beast's reigns and kick her sides taking off after Miley. She's fast I realize. So fucking fast! Blaire was just a joke I realize as this turns serious. I lean over to Beast begging her.

"Please we have to win!" I beg and she understands as she moves faster. I'm still a few feet behind but I'm gaining now.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

When she claimed what she wanted to win I couldn't even think. All I could say was go and take a head-start. I had to win. Not because I didn't want to kiss her, but because I wanted her for the whole day. I know her horse was fast but I also knew that Blue Jeans is faster. I turned to see them gaining and the trail was coming to an end. I kicked Blue Jeans harder.

"Come on boy! We gotta win." I plead making him pick up speed. I feel Mikayla getting closer and she's right on my tail but it's too late for her as I cross the end of the trail. I grin pulling Blue Jeans to stop and I slide off.

Mikayla pulls Beast to a stop and almost violently gets off walking over to me. Her hands are fisted and she looks mad.

"You cheated!" She growls and she's right. I did cheat and as she storms to a stop in front of me I can't help but make up for it by grabbing her face and pulling her lips to mine. She makes a noise from how unexpected this is and her arms go around me right away pulling me fiercely into her.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

This rough lip-lock was the last thing I expected when I accused Miley of cheating but I wasn't gonna let my shock stop me! I pulled her waist against me so we were erotically pressed together. Her hands grasped at my collar pulling my lips harder on hers and I had no choice but to push my tongue in.

All this built up tension I felt for her was pouring out this instant and her tongue fought with mine. She dragged her lips away to take a much needed breath and I attacked her neck with quick kisses and wet licks. I grazed my teeth over her pulse point and earned a moan as her hand slipped under my shirt stroking my back.

"I want you so bad." I groaned covering her lips with mine again.

"God Mikayla, only you make me feel like this." She panted against my mouth making me groan again.

She pulled away from me fully taking in a long breath. I fight the urge to pull her back into my arms and stand there waiting.

"We need to talk." She finally says making me laugh.

"Definitely." I agree looking around. I see Beast standing a few feet away next to Blue Jeans and decide to trust that she won't run away. "So who starts?" I ask looking at Miley.

"Uh Can I?" She says and I nod. She walks over to a tree not too far away and I follow sitting down next to her leaning against it. "I owe you an apology for running away that day and an even bigger one for just being such a jerk. I never should have ended our friendship like that. I never should have rejected and ignored all your calls and I never should have chosen Jake." She admits whispering the last word.

"Then why did you?" I ask needing to know.

"I was just so scared Mikayla. What I felt for you, I thought it was so wrong and I didn't want to be different. I was afraid of people judging me for liking you and I just couldn't handle the truth that I might be...you know." She trailed off as I nodded.

"And what about Jake now?"

"Well, he uh cheated on me and I found out." She said in a small almost broken voice making me turn to her. How could he do that! Didn't he know how the first time she was cheated on affected her! God that must have hurt. I remember how she thought she wasn't good enough if someone could easily do that to her as if she wasn't doing her part in the relationship. It made me angry and I reach out and take her hand. She let's me and I stroked it slowly, turning her face to me.

"He's a fool for letting you go Miley, but you know what. He never deserved you in the first place. I did, I do. I deserve you Miley and I would never be dumb enough to look at anyone when you're in front of me. You're so beautiful it aches to look away." I admitted before chuckling "Did you know at breakfast I was staring at you the whole time pretending not to. It's so hard not to stare." I whispered and a few tears slid down her face silently, breaking my heart.

"Mikayla, the day I pushed you away was the day I made the biggest mistake of my life. If you can forgive me I really want another chance." She whispered, her voice breaking at the end. I pulled her between my legs and wrapped my arms around her holding on tight feeling her body shake with emotion. I buried my face into her neck letting my own tears go. I felt so shaken with her admittance and it brought so much back that I had to let it out.

"Miley I was never mad and I could never even consider not wanting to be with you. Please Miley tell me you'll be mine. This time for real." I pleaded tearfully making her turn into me and wipe my tears away.

"Yes, I want to be yours. Only yours." She whispered pressing her lips to mine before resting her head against my chest. I put one leg over hers pulling her all the way to me and my tears stopped moments before hers.

"Only mine." I whispered firmly dropping my face into her hair.

We stayed this way silently holding each other, making up for lost time.

**Thanks for reading and please review! Love you guys :)**

**A/N: **My girlfriend **Crazier** lost a bet to me and therefore as my prize she had to write me a **Mikiley Oneshot**! Booyah! lolz! It's called **Harmless Fun** and trust me, it's amazing! :D So go read and review it please! It's in my **Favorites**! I love it! Just awesomeness :D (Don't ask what kind of bet she lost ;) Mwahahahaha :D

**Sky: **I love you beautiful! You're amazing! :)


	8. Give and Take

**Take My Hand**

**luz4mj1995** :Lmao! Well technically they were never together, but they are now lolz. So Yay! And you are random lol. Now I'm hungry darnitt!

**DarkDesires16**: Lmao! You cried you big sap! Lmaooo! Anddd Oooo! Fallen's gonna beat youuuu for saying that haha! :p

**Ad3n**: What do you want me to tell you? lolz! And thanks so much :) Lolz Yea Beast got jealous. haha. And life's pretty good for me. Hope your job isn't super boring lolz

**ms-rappy-sleeper**: Lmao! Glad ya like it! And omg lolz You want Blair? Hmm we'll see how that works out haha I hope it works out for them too. Lmaooo! The bet's a secret missy! haha :p Lolz you're so bad! lolz You'll have to wait and see what happens. Lmao! Yes, my gf is caring :) And we do get cheesy haha :) Thanks btw! Your reviews are just hilariouss! :D Enjoy!

**Crazier**: Lolz Hey! The test was easyy! And don't threaten me in your heels :D You're still shorter! :p And Hehe I'd actually like that :) lmao! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. And Eww babe! Choke on his whaaaa! lmao! Nastay! You are horrible! And Stop talking about Beast like that! She's a horsee! Damn baby! lolz. Awh Your voice is beautiful lovie! You should call me! Now! :D lol I love you too baby!

**greatpretender27**: Lolz Glad you liked the kiss, and you'll see what they decide to do :D Enjoy now! :)

**FireHeartBurns**: Aww you're so nice lolz! Thanks! And I know, but the test was easy Sheesh! Lolz! Glad you liked the update. Enjoyyy thisss! :)

**lazy logger**: Lolz Okay, here's your update haha and Thanks so much :) Enjoy!

**SuperGravyMan**: Oh boy, Kentucky derby you say? Haha Guess my dad's gonna be stuck on the T.V -_- He likes that but I'm not into horse racing. I like writing it tho haha. I'll check that song out :) lol. Awhh I hope your foots okay. I've injured mine a bunch of times but the foot is something that usually heals pretty ez lol. :) I would know haha. Enjoy now! :D

**Chapter 8: Give and Take**

**Miley's POV**

I couldn't believe she accepted me so easily. I broke down in her arms and when she cried and admitted she wanted me too I felt like it was all so surreal. How could she still want me after the way I ran away like a coward. But no, I'm not gonna question it anymore. I have another chance and I'm not gonna mess it up the way I did just because I'm worried about what people will think.

I snuggled closer in her arms. Here I'm free to be who I am. No need to hide anymore. I felt her lips press into my hair and I sighed looking at our hands laced together simply yet it meant so much to me. This feeling, this emotion, this closeness was something I've never felt before and I never want to lose it. Never.

"It's late." She murmured and she was right. We stayed here for so long just wanting to be with each other and we missed lunch and I knew we would miss dinner if we stayed much longer.

"Yea, we should get back." I say and I slowly pull away. I whistle to Blue Jeans who trots over right away and her horse Beast follows him over. I smile seeing that our horses get along so well. Mikayla moves faster than I do and mounts her horse quickly.

"Hey Miley, if I win, you spend the night with me." She said with a grin and then she took off. I ran over to Blue Jeans, climbing on hurriedly, and kicked off but I knew it was too late.

I was at her tail but she crossed over first pumping her fist in the air.

"Whooohooo!" She said jumping off of Beast and I chuckled pulling Blue Jeans to a stop and I climbed off walking over to her.

"You cheated!" I accused but I couldn't keep a straight face.

"Yea, so did you Miley, so did you." She smirks and I shake my head leading Blue Jeans into the Barn. We both take off our horses saddles and make it to the Ranch for dinner in time. We walk in and are almost attacked by Ellie.

"Mikayla! Miley! We missed you guys at lunch! Where did you two go!" She demanded grabbing Mikayla.

"Chill we were exploring a few trails together and had a few races, that's all. Sorry we lost track of time but it was super fun." Mikayla said sweetly making Ellie smile.

"Alright well, dinner is in 5 minutes so grab your seats." She informed us and so we sat down right away across from one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

The knowing looks we send each other through dinner make me almost giddy with excitement. I can't believe she's mine. I can't believe she wants to try this with me. And I can't believe we're sitting here exchanging glances as we eat.

I worry that someone might figure us out now but to be honest, I don't care. If the whole world knew I could live with that, but I wonder if she could. Only time will tell but for now she's mine and I'm keeping her for as long as I can.

"Mikayla, can you pass me the rolls?" She asks and I immediately pick up the dish and hand it to her. I grin as she makes sure to brush her hand against mine before taking it from me. She has a small smile on her lips and she's just as high as I am.

I could stare at her forever. Everything about her makes me wanna scream. It makes no sense but I don't care.

"Mikayla, you okay?" Brent say nudging me and I realize I was holding my fork to my mouth for a while just thinking so I must look really stupid. I nod and continue eating.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

After dinner Mikayla disappeared for a shower and when she came out I went in after.

I was getting ready for bed and I started contemplating my choices. Stay in my bed or go to my girlfriends room. I smiled thinking of the word girlfriend. That's what she is now.

I have to be stupid. I would never sleep with anyone this early on in a relationship but I accept that I am stupid as I turn my lights off and creep across to her room. I knock lightly and hear her say 'come in.' I push the door open to see her in shorts and a T-shirt.

"I didn't think you'd come." She says with a grin and she flops down on her bed.

"Well you did win the race." I answer back, smiling as I lock her door and walk over.

"Yea, I guess I did." She says lifting her sheets for me to climb under with her. I get in unsure of what to do now as we lay there next to each other.

"Good night." I whisper.

"Good night." She whispers back and then she turns on her side, sliding an arm across my waist. I let out a breath and smile. This is what I want. To be held.

"Now it is." I murmur closing my eyes and the last thing I hear is her chuckle as I fall asleep with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

God this is awesome! I'm holding her! Like in bed and she's here and I'm holding her!

I'm even more ecstatic when she cuddles up to me in her sleep. It's ridiculous how happy I am right now and I'm too excited to even sleep. Ahhh Life is fucking perfect right now!

I close my eyes and let myself bask in the moment as I fade away to sleep...

I feel something moving on me and I make a noise trying to figure out what's doing this to me. My eyes fly open to see Miley's body laying against mine and her lips are gliding over my neck.

"Miley, oh god...what are you doing?" I whisper feeling her fingers dance across my stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

I couldn't help myself when I woke up to see her sleeping so soundly. I kissed her lightly on the lips and moved down to her neck. It was so tempting tasting her skin. She made another noise after questioning me and it only turned me on more.

I slipped my hand under her shirt now feeling her flat tummy against my palm.

"Miley." She moaned.

"Yes." I whispered kissing her jaw now. My face was over hers and she smiled letting her hand slide into my hair pulling me down to kiss her again.

I pulled away taking her hands, pressing them down above her head before I continued exploring her neck. She groaned when I found her pulse point making me lick it lightly followed by grazing my teeth over it.

"Let go." She begged pulling at her hands, but I kept them restrained moving to her lips.

"No." I whispered grinning and she groaned pushing her lips on mine. "Do you know how impossibly sexy you are?" I purred against her ear darting my tongue out momentarily.

"Miley, please let my hands go."

"If I do then I don't think you'd be able to control yourself." I teased making her moan when I bit her ear gently.

"You're damn right I won't!" She growled. "And it would be all your fault!"

"Shhh." I whispered burying my face in her neck. I smiled hearing her breathing go down back to normal and I let go of her hands which wrapped around me instantly.

"You're downright evil for that." She whined making me chuckle.

"Whatever, you know you liked it." I taunted and she rolled us over swiftly.

"You know what I might like a little more?" She whispered, her eyes dark boring straight into mine.

"Uh...um Mikayla..." I muttered cautious of that look in her eyes. Her lips landed on my neck fiercely. Her hands gripped my two and as if copying my earlier actions she pinned my hands above my head.

"Mikayla please god, my hands." I moaned as her body pressed down on mine. My lower area began throbbing in need. Her lips taunted my throat as her tongue slid over it for a second before her lips were on mine again.

"Don't give what you can't take." She murmured in my ear and suddenly I felt nothing. I opened my eyes widely sitting up and she was already off of me and headed towards the door.

"Mikayla! What...what..huh?" I mumbled as my shoulders slumped. She turned and smirked giving me a wink.

"Gotta get to breakfast baby. I need a shower. See you down there." She said grabbing a towel before she disappeared. I sat there in her bed sulking. That was not fair. She doesn't get to screw with me like that! I groaned realizing I was totally screwed if I didn't make myself clear in this relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

My whole body was humming under the cold water spraying down on my skin. How the hell did I walk away from that! I could have just taken her the way I've always dreamt of. But the look of shock when I left her all hot and wanting me was priceless. It was like looking at a lost puppy. A really lost adorable puppy with pouty lips, disheveled hair and rumpled clothing.

I closed my eyes and willed away the throbbing between my legs. I am not going to do this. Not now. I groaned and set the water even colder. I was gonna get Hypothermia, but I have to get these needs to go the hell away.

The moment I finished my shower I stepped out, dried myself and wrapped my body in my towel. I grabbed my clothes and left the bathroom moving quickly into my room. I dropped the clothes in shock as I saw Miley still in my bed.

"Hey...you're suppose to be getting ready!" I said pulling my towel around me tighter. Miley's eyes were traveling up and down my body. No. I said to myself as that throbbing was making itself known again. She pushed the sheets off of her body and slowly threw her legs off the bed. Fuck. She stood up stretching her arms in the air, and the muscles in her legs became known as they elongated to their full length, accented nicely by her short shorts. Shit. She slowly walked over to me with a smile on.

"Miley...uh you should get to your room.." I suggested but she didn't seem to be listening to me. Her fingertips danced at the top of the towel. Grazing the swell of my breast.

"Miley..." I sighed while her other hand moved over my hand that held the towel up. She pried my fingers off...not that I was really putting up much of a fight, and soon the towel dropped to the floor. I felt very aware suddenly of what I just allowed as her breath hitched and eyes wandered up and down my body. My ego was boosted when her eyes got dark and her lips twitched into a smirk.

She was moving slowly as her hands cupped my breasts and her lips covered mine. I was guided towards the my bed and I tumbled down, with her straddling my naked body. Her fingers tugged at my nipples teasing them. My hips rocked upwards against her.

"So sexy." She mumbled as she bent down pulling a nipple into her mouth. Her wet tongue coating it.

"Miley." I groaned. She pushed her hips down against me making my breathing ragged. "Shit Miley...' I moaned and her lips traveled up to my ear.

"Trust me Mikayla, I can take much more than I give." She whispered with a soft laugh and poof! She was off of me. I blinked rapidly leaning up on my forearms.

"You look so sexy, but breakfast awaits us." She said in a smug tone as she walked out. Holy fucking shit! I got a fucking tease for a girlfriend! I'm naked! Panting! Hot! Throbbing! And she leaves me here! Fuckkkkk! I groaned.

I dressed in a pair of black jeans, a dark green T-Shirt and a plain dark blue collared shirt. I pulled on my black boots in a frustrated manner.

"Looks like we're playing a little game of give and take. I'm gonna give her something to take alright! Damn Tease!" I muttered to myself.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :D Love you readersss :)**


	9. Who Else?

**Take My Hand**

**Crazier: **Lolz Baby, I never said your heels were not sexy! Grrs Sexy overload is more like it! And you can keep your line! Cause "You are horrible!" lol And horsies have needs but with other horsies missy! lol! Awh! I love you! I'm waiting for you to call me! Grr why do you eat so late hehe...supper You eat earlier! o.o You tease. :p

**Ad3n: **Lolz glad you find it interesting. And relax! I didn't forget Blair lol. The story is still happening so no worries lol. And that sucks! I hate boring jobs. And good luck with your boss then lol.

**ScaryMiley: **Lolz! Yes, Miley seems to be a tease and I do have fun writing this lol. Thanks. Have a good night lol :) And Enjoy!

**greatpretender27: **Lolz Thank you so much! Glad you find these scenes hot and the teasing interesting! lol Enjoy!

**luz4mj1995: **Lmfao! War! Geez! lol. Sorry you're sexually frustrated lolz! And I'm not leaving you in the dust! lol. Here's the update! :) Enjoy! Oh and lol I've seen the song Te Amo by Rihanna lolz. I love the video so yes I see what you're saying :) Enjoy now!

**ms-rappy-sleeper: **LMAO! OMG! You make me laugh way too much! Sorry that I left you throbbing after the last chapter! lol! Hope that cold shower helped! And Yes Beast and Blue Jeans! lol! Thanks so much for the reviews and the compliments. I truly appreciate it. You make me smile everytime! lol Enjoy this update :)

**FallenSoldier: **Lmao! Blueballs? Lmfao! Ahh Sorry! haha! Lmao! You kick me and **DarkDesires16**'s butts! Well in that case...She did it! I'm innocent! She forged the letter and gave me all the directions! It's all her fault! Check her back pocket! You'll see o.o Lmao! love you too lol :D

**SuperGravyMan: **Lol Glad you enjoyed that and awh I hope your foot's okay :) And that sucks with your friend too. I hope he's okay as well. No one deserves that burden. Pain sucks. That's all I can offer. Just hope everyone is fine tho :) Enjoy the update as well!

**daniem: **Okay you! Lol. I see you've been favoriting a some of my stories and reviewing a few so I wanted to say thank you :) I appreciate it very much! lol. And lol don't worry this story doesn't end here lol! Here's the update! Enjoy it! :)

**FireHeartBurns: **Lmao Hey you! Glad you liked the teasing lol! No! You're awesome lol. And enjoy the update my friend! :)

**Chapter 9: Who Else?**

**Miley's POV**

How I resisted her that bare and ready I will never ever understand. Her body...God I need water. I walked straight into the kitchen to see Ellie and Brent setting up breakfast. It was cute how they worked together and kept smiling at each other. Yup, something was definitely happening there.

"Hey Miley! First one down today!" She said gesturing to the table. "You can start eating." I smiled and sat down taking 2 waffles, 2 strips of bacon and a serving of eggs. After pouring some coffee, I started eating.

"Miley, Brent and I are going to feed the horses, do you mind being alone?" I shook my head in response.

"Nah, go ahead. I'm good." I smiled and they nodded walking out. Shoulders brushing...yea I think they're gonna do a little more than feed some horses. I chuckled and began eating again.

"You! What the hell!" I looked to see Mikayla, fully dressed in dark blue jeans, and a tight black t-shirt, pulling a dark green collared shirt over her toned arms. I think I was lost in how sexy she was cause suddenly her lips were on mine. I blinked pulling her closer and into my lap. Her hand was on my breast making me moan aloud.

"Fuck! Mikayla! What the..!" I was trying to speak but her tongue entered my mouth and it felt too good to fight. I felt her hand slide down to my zipper, dragging it open. Her hand slid in and I was melting so fast. I awaited her touch when suddenly she was off of me and I whimpered. I fucking whimpered! I heard a new set of footsteps and my eyes widened as I jumped up zipping and buttoning my jeans as fast as my shaky fingers allowed.

Fuck! I fell back into my seat controlling my breathing as I attempted to eat. Just then a girl walked in followed by an older woman and they headed for chairs.

I glared at Mikayla who was piling her plate high with waffles and bacon then dousing it in syrup. She had a happy little smile set in her lips as she sat across from me winking.

"Would you pass the eggs Miley?" She asked politely as if she didn't just do this to me! Fuck! She plays a good game. Fuck…

"Yes, here!" I practically growled as I lifted the plate of eggs and handed them to her. She grinned the whole meal which drove me crazy! How dare she! Ugh Miley Calm down! Since when did I listen to my sexual desires. I need to think about this before I take her in the most random place cause I was so ready to go right here at the table. Stupid people. Stupid needs.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

I couldn't get the grin off my face at how much I affected Miley. That was perfect, I got her pants open and she was so willing. I was driving me nuts! I want her so bad. I could feel the aching need in me arising. I pushed back the desire to attack her and put my now empty plate in the sink.

"I'll just be grooming Beast." I said walking out with a cocky grin leaving Miley with Jenny and her mother at the table. As I walked I heard a voice pipe up.

"Uh Mikayla! Do you think I can help you groom him?"

"Yea that would be really sweet of you Mikayla." Her mother said happily leaving me with no choice. I took a glance at Miley who was glaring at Jenny with crossed arms and I let out a small chuckle at her cute pout which earned me my own glare.

I turned back to the petite brunette and put on a smile.

"Sure Jenny, You can help me, but I promised Miley we would ride together so we gotta be fast." I warned earning a sweet smile from Miley.

"Yea ok cool!" She jumped up excitedly. Jenny was sweet to be honest so I had nothing to worry about.

"So you named her Beast! Why?" She asked making me chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"Well I don't know, at first I was being rude calling her that, but Beast is what she likes and answers to, but she's a majestical beast!" I said lifting my hands dramatically in the air making Jenny giggle.

"You're cute!" She said poking my stomach. I rubbed my stomach and chuckled awkwardly.

"Umm thanks. Anyways, so Beast is in here." I said walking into the barn. I could feel her too close and I grabbed the first brush I could and jogged over to Beast.

"So you can grab another brush if you wanna help." I said taking Beast out of her stall.

"Uhm yea ok." She murmured grabbing a second brush. She started brushing the horses coat while I focused on Beast's Mane.

One moment I'm simply on the opposite side of her and then she's suddenly moved over near to me making me slightly uncomfortable. I slowly moved around to the front of Beast and started petting her while staring into her eyes to keep from having to deal with Jenny.

"You okay Mikayla?" She asks making me look at her. I smile and nod.

"Yup, I'm good. Just love my horse!" I exclaim hugging Beast around her thick neck.

"You are just adorable!" Jenny squeals and I hug Beast tighter while she neighs knowing that I'm only hugging her too avoid Jenny. I'm not stupid. I know what's happening here and I refuse to lead anyone on when I have the love of my life. Miley.

"Oh shut up I'll give you a fucking apple later!" I whisper in her ear and she shuts up. I'm honestly scared and it makes no damn sense. What the fuck is sweet little Jenny gonna do to me!

"Why don't you hug a person that tight?" She asks suddenly and I furrow my brows and meet her eyes as I turn but keep my right arm around Beast's neck when she moves in front of me.

"Uh…I do…Beast may be a horse, but she's a person to me." I say and my horse nods whinnying making me smile. "I just wanna go for a ride. I think that's enough grooming." I mumble walking over to get the saddle.

"Mikayla…would it be wrong if I wanted to kiss you?" Ahh fuck, this is exactly what I was trying to avoid. I close my eyes and stare at the saddle trying to figure out what to do. I put on a cocky grin and spin on my heel looking at her.

"Haha, not your fault, lots of people wanna kiss me, but I'm not an avid fan of kissing people I barely know." I reply smoothly.

"Is that a fact?" A voice interrupts and I turn to see Miley leaning against the barn door watching me with folded arms. Oh shit…

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

I finished breakfast as fast as humanly possible. I don't trust anyone with my Mikayla. Yes. My fucking Mikayla! I could tell I was moving harshly around the kitchen as I put my plate and cup noisily in the sink.

"Hey Miley, what's the rush?" Ellie asked taking her seat at the table next to Brent.

"Oh uh I promised Mikayla I would be out quickly to ride with her."

"Oh that's sweet! You two seem to really be getting along here."

"Haha yea, we do get along…real well. I mumbled before waving awkwardly as I headed out to the barn. I was halfway walking down the pathway an the sun was shining brightly in the cool morning. I smiled slightly and walked a bit faster.

I didn't want to waste this beautiful morning when I could go riding with my girlfriend. That thought brought a smile to my lips that I just couldn't hold back.

"Hey there! Miley right!" A voice called out stopping me. I turned to see a boy jogging over to me.

"Yes, that's my name, can I help you?" He skidded to a stop in front of me and takes off his baseball cap, revealing a mess of hair under it. He holds his cap to his chest and says

"Hi, I'm Sam. I wanted to introduce myself to you." And he puts his hand out. I look down at it and slowly take it shaking his hand politely.

"Uh Why?" I ask lifting my brow.

"Because…I don't know, would you mind taking a walk with me?" I retract my hand and shake my head.

"Sorry, I promised a friend I'd go riding with her." I answer turning to go.

"A girl who keeps her promises. I respect that!" He says smoothly making me chuckle. He acts just like Jake.

"Yea okay. Thanks." I murmur awkwardly crossing my arms, rubbing my shoulders as I walk toward the barn.

"Wait, no 'see ya later!' No 'We can hang out some other time'!" He calls out making me turn as I keep walking backwards.

"I don't say things I don't mean." I say before turning fully and finally pushing the barn door open. I want to laugh almost as I see Mikayla hugging her horse tightly. I quickly understand what's happening now, so I lean against the door watching as Jenny gets closer and Mikayla evades her. It's cute how Mikayla is trying to get away from her and she goes for Beast's saddle.

"Mikayla…would it be wrong if I wanted to kiss you?" Whoa whoa whoa! What the fuck! That's not cute at all! Someone wants to get fucked up! I cross my arms watching on pissed. I'm gonna kill that girl!

"Haha, not your fault, lots of people wanna kiss me, but I'm not an avid fan of kissing people I barely know." Mikayla replies smoothly.

"Is that a fact?" I interrupt finally with my brow up. Mikayla turns looking flustered and I smile. Jenny's face gets extremely red and she looks at Mikayla who's just standing there wide-eyed with one hand on the saddle.

"Uh..Um Miley! Hey! I swear..."

"Save your breath, I believe you." I say simply before turning to look at Jenny.

"What's your excuse." I ask and she looks at Mikayla again before crossing her arms.

"I don't need an excuse…now excuse me." She says making me laugh as she walks past me. Mikayla runs a hand through her hair with fear emanating from her eyes.

"Miley, she hit on me and I was avoiding her the whole time, I don't want you to think…"

"Mikayla! I saw the whole thing, relax I know you didn't do anything. But that's a real cute comeback there. So tons of people wanna kiss you huh?" I tease walking over to her.

"I don't know! I was just saying that! But…there's only one person I wanna kiss." She says grinning and I grip the top of her collared shirt pulling her closer.

"You're cute." I say before pressing my lips to hers. "But what the fuck was that in the kitchen! What if someone walked in!" I scolded as her arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer.

"Then someone would have seen how much you want me." She taunted. "And it's not my fault! You left me naked and turned on my fucking bed! What the hell!" I chuckled and pecked her lips.

"You liked it!" I croon pulling out of her arms.

"Hey get back here!" She demands as I back away.

"Or what!" I challenge.

"Or when I get you you're gonna get it!" She growls.

"Oh really?"

"Really!"

"I dare you!" I say quickly before turning to run. I've never raced with Mikayla before but I just learned that she would surely beat me since I couldn't even make it to the barn door without being caught. I tried to pull away but ended up in a pile of hay with Mikayla on top of me.

"Never dare me, I always come through." She says cockily.

"Oh really?" I growl

"Really!"

"I dare you to kiss me." Before I can smile her lips are on mine, hand moving lower. I grip her shoulders moving my hands up to hold her face tight against mine.

"Mmm" She moans into the kiss revving me on as my legs slide up between us against her center. "Miley." She groans as I purposely move my leg up and down giving her the sensations I know drive her crazy.

"I dare you to take your shirt off." I whisper and her shirt's off in the next second.

"Yea I just saw Miley come in here." A voice pierces and I realize someone's coming in. Mikayla is faster and hops up pulling me with her before she scrambles to get her collared shirt back on. We run over to Beast picking up brushes and begin brushing her. She shakes her head as if scolding us and I try my best to breath normal as the door opens. I turn to see who ruined my amazing make out session with Mikayla.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

Who the fuck! Ugh I'm pissed. I wanna smack aunt Ellie right now as she comes in with some other boy who announced that Miley was in here.

"See, she's right there." The boy says proudly.

"Hey there Aunt Ellie." I greet as casually as possible.

"Hey girls!" She answers happily walking in. "I was looking for ya'll"

"I helped her." The other guy says like he just won Jeopardy or something.

"So what did you need us for?" Miley asks politely and my aunt walks over handing Miley a small backpack as she looks at me.

"Well you two missed lunch yesterday cause ya'll were riding so I figured it might happen again. I made ya both some sandwiches and snacks so you can have fun." she said with a smile. I threw my arms around my aunts waist.

"You are so thoughtful Aunt Ellie." I grin pulling back and pinching her cheeks. "So Sweet!" I coo like I'm talking to a baby and Miley breaks out laughing before my hand is slapped away.

"You're welcome." Aunt Ellie says failing to hide a smile. She keeps an arm around me and turns to the other guy still standing behind us.

"Where are my manners! Mikayla, Miley, that's Sammy…"

"Sam." He corrects quickly.

"Yes, Sam and he's Ben's son, the other ranch hand, and he lives here too." My aunt explains and I look at him. I do see the resemblance between him and the older stoic man who works with Brent.

"I already met Miley!" He says with a winning smile which makes me cock my head at Miley. She simply shrugs and nods.

"Yea, he introduced himself to me a few minutes ago." Miley says when suddenly my aunts backs away from me with a piece of straw in her hand.

"Mikayla…why is there hay in your hair?" My eyes widen as I look at it.

"Hey there's hay on your shirt Miley!" Sam points out and I look at Miley and laugh quickly.

"Oh that! Miley and I were just play fighting and fell in the pile of hay." I covered quickly as Miley nodded.

"Yea, what she said." I quickly pushed Miley playfully.

"See just messing around." I gesture but then I get pushed back.

"Don't push me!" Miley says turning fully to face me stubbornly.

"Hey! Don't tell me what to do!" I counter.

"I just did!" And she pokes my shoulder as she says it. I swiftly push Miley back and turn running out.

"Girls!" My aunt calls but I have no time to answer as I run past a wide eyed Sam out the barn.

"Mikayla get back here!" Miley calls playfully and I laugh as I keep running down the trail.

"Come and get me!" I challenge fiercely as I lead her deeper down the path. I know exactly where I wanna go with her. I smile as I hear her footsteps close behind and I speed up needing to get to a certain place before letting her catch me.

"You are so dead when I get you!"

"If you can get me!" I taunt turning to look at her chasing me. The wild look in her eyes is too stunning to keep running from. I think we're far enough as I stop quickly. Her eyes widen as she tries to stop, but she can't and when she's about to crash into me I swiftly grip her waist and swirl around grinning as I kiss her deeply.

"I love you." I say against her soft lips.

"I love you too." She mumbles back breathing unevenly as I set her down keeping my lips on hers. Her eyes are piercing into mine as our bodies are pressed so tight together and I use my arm to pull her even closer.

"I love you." I say firmly which causes her breath to hitch. In answer she simply kisses me passionately.

Yes. I do love her. And yes, she does love me. And yes, this is a scene out of a movie I've watched. Holding her on a dirt trail, dust rising around us, kissing her as I hold her with strong determined arms tight around the waist and her hands caress my face sweetly.

Who else to recreate romantic movie scenes with but this girl. Who else to share my passion with but this girl. Who else to love but Miley Perfect Stewart. No one. No one but her could make me this romantic. No one.


	10. Memories

**Take My Hand**

**Luz4mj1995**: Aww I'm sorry you had that bad day! Why would your friends jump you! You need to eat sugar before a test! And lolz I've hurt myself running for MJ. Haha IO love him so much! Lol. :D Lmfao! I'm glad you liked the chapter and I'm sure Miley would cut Jenny in an instant lol. Awh Come on! You tripped again! Lol. You're funny :) Enjoy!

**Greatpretender27**: Lmao! Glad you found the barn scene that funny! Well in this story you never know lol. And damn! I don't think Beast would kick her crotch for forgetting the apple lol. I see you like the little teasing game between Miley and Mikayla lol : ) Oh come on! You want them to do it in the barn so beast could see! Lmao! Bad! Lol. Enjoy the update! :D

**Ms-rappy**-sleeper: lmao! Glad you think Miley's out to murder Jenny lol. Holy smokes! Beans! Lmfaoooo You are hilarious! :D lmao! And I'm glad you like the hot and romantic and everything. Lol yea, if only Sam knew lol! Love you review! And enjoy the update! : )

**Ad3n**: Lol! We'll see about ass-kicking Miley lol. And yess I find Mikayla totally adorable! Lol. Awh thanks, I hope you had a great mothers day too with your mama lol. And lol Your mom made you leave o.O Have a great …night lol. Enjoy!

**Crazier**: Lol Oh I definitely implied that they were sexy. I even asked you to…you know what never mind lol. :D Oh and you're gonna steal some of my lines away now. GO for it babe. Go for it. :D Ewww! That's nasty! Lmao! Trust me! No people in my stlory like that you freak! Ewww the imagesss! I shall have retinal scarring because of youu! D: You are a tease baby and you shouldn't be proud. It's gonna get you in trouble! : p lol And I'm not stealing your lines butthead! This story is dedicated to you so of course it has to remind you of us geez! No more romantic gestures for you! And what are you talking about…Wade's not in this story…lol. You got it all mixed up baby. And what makes you think Jenny is a kid? She's Mikayla's fan and about her age. I never said she was a kid. Pay attention tsk tsk tsk. Lol. Lol so you like Sam lmao! Haha. Good. I love dares : D Let's play! I dare you too…wait that's inappropriate to say right now haha! I'll call you and dare you haha! And of course I'm gonna recreate romantic movie scenes lol. I love you! : D Enjoy baba!

**Supergravyman**: Lmao! How nice of you to say. Lol. Maybe it will work out for me : ) Or maybe it already has Mwahahaha! Jk! Lol. Yes, some things do just work out and sometimes it doesn't. You just gotta go with it : ) Oh, then I'm glad everything worked out and you're all okay! : ) Thanks and I hope you had a great mother's day with your mom as well! Enjoy now! :D

**FireHeartBurns**: Lolz Glad you caught the problems lol. And thanks so much! I love the compliments so enjoy this update lol Ttys! :D

**Chapter 10 : Memories**

**Miley's POV**

"I never knew you could be so sweet Mikayla." I whisper as she presses a 27th kiss on my shoulder. Yes, I've been counting.

"I didn't either. You bring it out in me." She answers, her hands running up and down my shoulders as I lean back against her.

"I do?"

"Yes." She murmurs kissing my shoulder again.

"That's 28 kisses." I announce resting my head on her shoulder now. She chuckles softly.

"You've been counting?"

"Mhm." Her hand slides down finding mine and she holds it gently yet firmly all at once. That confuses me about Mikayla. She such a wild person, but everything she does is somehow gentle and soft yet firm and strong. I guess it's just who she is.

"You're so beautiful Miley." She says placing another kiss on the same spot.

"29." I giggle and she blows in my ear.

"Stop counting." She whispers.

"Or what?"

"Or no more kisses."

"You can't resist." I challenge. There's a long pause and suddenly she turns my face swiftly and kisses me full on the lips. I whimper when she pushes me down climbing over me. I moan as she straddles me and runs her hands up and down from my neck to my torso, her fingers stopping to flick at my nipples.

"You're right. I can't resist." She growls pressing her lips to mine harder before her tongue finds its way in, teasing mine.

"Mmm" I try to speak but nothing comes out and I slide my hands in her shirt over her back. The feel of her skin makes me groan as her tongue fills my mouth.

I hear the pounding of hoofs and I quickly pull myself away from Mikayla and stumble upwards fixing myself as quickly as possible. My heart is pounding in my chest as I see Mikayla fix herself too, but her movements are a bit slower and I can tell she's clenching her jaw.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

Ugh! I hate getting interrupted when Miley's in my arms. It's just fucking frustrating, especially when I'm in the midst of kissing her. I cross my arms and walk out closer to the trail to see who it is.

I see a dark brown horse, smaller than Beast riding up with a boy on it. I squint and realize it's the guy from the Barn. Sam. What is Sam doing here? I let the frown settle on my lips as I wait for him to reach me.

Soon enough he pulls the horse to a stop a few feet away and hops off, holding the reigns tightly.

"Hey there Mikayla! You guys left this in the barn." He informs me as he takes a backpack off his shoulder and holds it out to me.

"Uh, well you didn't have to bring it." I said plainly, but I could feel Miley moving closer.

"Thanks Sam, we appreciate that." She told him stopping next to my side.

"Hey Miley, uhh would you like to go for a ride with me."

"She doesn't have her horse." I point out, crossing my arms tighter against my chest.

"Yea, well I was think she could ride with me. On my horse."

"What makes you think she'd wanna ride that small little horse?" I ask lifting a brow and Sam looks at Miley with a crease in his forehead.

"Um, I was just wondering. It's no big deal." He mumbled.

"Listen Sam, uhh. I told you earlier today that I've made plans with Mikayla."

"Yea, but you two have been together for almost 2 hours now. I mean, can't your little friend let you take one simple ride with me." He pleads.

Did he just call me little! And is he hitting on my girlfriend in front of me! Ugh! I'm gonna kill him. I narrow my eyes, but before I can lift my fist Miley's arm is around my neck, calming me down.

"Sorry Sam. The answer is no." A frown appears in his face but the idiot speaks on.

"Okay, when will you not be hanging with your friends?"

"Sorry I've booked her for the entire stay." I cut in and he looks at me confused.

"What's your problem." He shoots at me and I honestly want to answer yelling that she's mine. I wanna throw Miley over my shoulder and carry her off and away from him, but I hold back knowing that wouldn't go down well with the girl I love.

"Sam...what's your problem?" Miley asks seriously, but politely. "I told you no. Can you just leave me alone?" He looks at her bewildered now. Don't look at Miley like that you Bastard! I'll hit you!

"Just...you know what Miley! I'll talk to you later." He sighs and turns to his horse climbing on top of it. He straightens his baseball cap on his head and then takes off back down the trail. I stand rooted to my spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

I've been watching Mikayla for about 5 minutes now. She's staring down the trail where Sam rode off and her body is coiled tightly as her arms are crossed. I can't see her eyes but I'm sure they'd be dark.

"Mikayla...what are you thinking?"

"Nothing." She says with anger evident.

"Tell me. Please."

"I'm thinking I'm going to run Sam over with Beast." She growls turning to face me. The stubborn set of her chin makes me laugh now.

"Baby! Are you jealous?" I ask and her eyes widen.

"I am not jealous! I do not get jealous! Ever." She says not meeting my eyes. I chuckle and open my arms.

"Come here baby. Please." I say and she looks at me and slowly walks over into my arms. I smile and pull her close as her hands wrap around me too and slide up and down my back.

"Don't be jealous. I don't like him at all." I assure her.

"I already said I'm not jealous." She murmurs pressing a kiss to my shoulder.

"30." I whisper making her laugh in my arms.

"I told you to stop counting!" She whines gripping the back of my shirt. I pull back pressing my forehead to hers.

"Or What?" I challenge.

"Or nothing!" She groans kissing me. I chuckle kissing her back.

"Let's go for a ride." Mikayla says suddenly.

"Uh ok." She hops back suddenly so she's standing a foot away, in front of me. She holds one hand out and bows which makes me furrow my brows.

"Would you like to take a ride with me on Beast Ms. Miley?" She asks super politely to which I take her hand accepting her offer.

"Why yes I would kind girlfriend of mine." I say with a deep southern belle accent which makes us break out laughing as soon as the words escape my lips.

She straightens up and tucks my arm in hers leading me down the trail.

"Why thank ya ma'am!" She replies making me giggle slightly. She hops in front of me grabbing my hands and pulls them around her waist. "But you gotta remember to hold on tight!" She warns in a more seductive voice which makes me close my eyes as I hold her tighter.

"I plan too." I whisper and enjoy this moment before Mikayla pulls away turning around. She takes my hands as she walks backwards and she looks at me seriously.

"I mean hold on really tight. She's a bit of a beast." Mikayla says with a sly wink which has me break out in laughter.

"Did you just say that!" I ask shaking my head.

"Say what?" She asks innocently. I stop laughing, but the humor is there as I meet her eyes.

"And what about you?" I question.

"What about me?"

"Are you a bit of a beast too Mikayla?" I ask lowly and she shakes her head.

"No baby, but I'm kind of an animal at times!" She says with another wink which makes me laugh again.

"Oh boy...So when do I get to tame you?" I ask with a grin which makes her stop in her tracks.

"Taming me is tough baby. First you gotta touch me a lot. Then you have to mount me..." I cut her off quickly.

"Okay! Stop! No! Bad Mikayla!" I scold making her laugh.

"I didn't even tell you the final part of taming me baby, but okay. I'll stop." She chuckles and I grab her arm pulling her closer. My lips an inch away as I breathe raggedly.

"What's the last part?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

I take in a rough breath, almost losing control with the way Miley's eyes were piercing into mine waiting for the answer. I lean closer and whisper.

"You have to ride me." Her lips are on mine now and I grip her belt loops pulling her hips into mine.

"Oh god Mikayla!" She groans against my lips as I move my lips down to her neck, licking and sucking softly. I slide my lips to the front of her throat, nipping at it before I pull away and step back, needing to breathe. The look on her face is amazingly stunned and I keep backing away.

"But before you can ever start taming me, you'd have to catch me." I say playfully and her eyes widen as I take off down the trail feeling crazy happy as Miley chases me. It's liberating to have her run after me rather than away from me.

I run all the way to the barn skidding to a stop in front of it to turn around and see Miley a few feet from catching me. I push the door open and stumble in seeing Sam which makes me run towards Beast's stall in hopes that Miley see's Sam and doesn't say anything incriminating. The door flies open as she enters

"Mikayla! Get your little butt over here!" She demands but her voice dies out at the end as she see's Sam grooming the horse he was riding earlier.

"Oh hey Sam!" She squeals. I move quickly grabbing my saddle. I do not want to deal with him.

"Hey Miley! What are ya doing now?" He asks and I wanna punch him! Is he still trying!

"Just going for a ride with Mikayla.

"Oh, do you want me to help saddle your horse for you?"

"Actually I'm gonna take a ride with Mikayla…on her horse." She answers and I grin madly as I cinch the saddle on and lead Beast out. Yea you fucker! Miley wants to ride with me not you! Hah!

"Wait, you can ride with Mikayla, but not with me!" He asks and I can tell he's getting mad as I hook my boot in a stirrup to lift myself up.

"Well Mikayla's Beast is bigger than yours." Miley answers which makes me sputter out the breath in me as I hold in laughter and cover my mouth with the back of my hand leaning my head on Beast. Did she just say it like that!

"Uh...what?" He asks standing straighter yet awkwardly.

"Oh uh I said her horse is bigger is all. More room." Miley muttered and I can see her face getting red letting me know she didn't mean to say it the way she did.

I shake my head and lift myself up, throwing my leg over Beast's side and she neighs moving about as if understanding what just happened. I pat her neck quickly.

"Beast! Settle down girl." I say laughing a little as I hold my hand out for Miley. My thoughts go back to that day when I held my hand out and she ran from me. A pang of fear hit me that she wouldn't take my hand this time. I know it's silly, but the memory still hurts my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

I looked over to Mikayla, holding her hand out to me playfully. One minute her eyes are dancing with humor, the next, pain vivid in her dark brown orbs.

"Mikayla." I say under my breath as I stare at her hand. That days floods into my mind. But I'm the jerk here. The memory haunts me, but hurts her. In a trance-like state I walk over to Mikayla and take her hand firmly.

I blindly put my foot in the stirrup and lift myself up behind her. I wrap my arms around her waist tight to let her know I'm here. I need her to know I'm here. The tension between us evaporates as she leans back slightly letting me know it's okay.

I think Sam is saying something but Mikayla quickly turns Beast around and leads us out. She kicks the barn door open and Beast trots out. Mikayla kicks her side light sending her into a quickening run.

She grab one of my hand clutching it tightly and holding it over her chest. I feel her heart beating faster and I hold on tighter.

It doesn't matter where we ride to. I have her hand. This time I took her hand and I hope she forgives me for the mistake of not taking it the first time.

The wind breezes past us as we tear down the trail and Mikayla's grip never loosens, but neither does mine. I hold on to her like my life depends on it. And I'm starting to realize it does...

**Thanks for reading! And Please review! I love you guys!**


	11. It's All Okay?

**Take My Hand **

**Happy 2****nd ****month Anniversary to my baby (Crazier) Sky! I love you so much baby! I do. **

**ScaryMiley**: Lolz Glad you loved the confrontation with Sam : ) Enjoy!

**Greatpretender27**: lolz glad you enjoyed the whole Sam thing :D All in good time though. And lol Bad! Dirty! Lol Taming will happen...maybe haha. Enjoy now!

**Crazier**: Lolz Mmhm…we shouldn't talk about those heels anymore o.o lol. And I bad baby! Very bad! Yea, well how do you like all the teasing now huh! Huh! ;p lol. It was so funny when you went crazy looking for that mistake and I knew it wasn't there lmao! Priceless! You were like 'But I swear! I saw it it! I know I did!" lmao! And I'd faint if I ment Selena :D lol. It's true o.o I tried to play dare with you and you chickened out lol. Loser! And you love me more when I update? Love me babay! Lol :D Happy 2nd month anniversary to you cuddlebaby! It's been perfect and amazing with you so far and I love you so so much!

**Luz4mj1995**: Lol I take it you don't like Sam lmao! Glad you enjoyed Beast thing lolz. And yes…it wud be very weird to see an old lady ding the cabbage patch to Rude boy lmao!

**SuperzGravyman**: Lmao! Yes, it was meant to be dirty lolz Oh and I've heard Nickleback's 'Animal' lol That is strange! : ) Enjoy! Lol Hope you had a happy Friday the 13th too lol.

**Ms-rappy-sleeper**: Lmfaoo! I swear your reviews are filled with so much randomness lolz. You have a dirty mind missy! Lolz! Enjoy this now :D

**Chapter 11: It's all okay…?**

**Mikayla's POV**

After a long ride to nowhere I used the one hand holding the reigns to signal Beast to stop, an order she took her own sweet time to fulfill, but soon we halted and I dropped the reigns and brought my hand over Miley's two. Her arms were tightly holding around my stomach and she was holding my one hand in hers.

"Miley, come on, let's get off."

"No." She mumbled holding onto me tighter. I smiled shaking my head as I ran my fingertips over her knuckles.

"Lets sit by the tree." I suggested and I could feel her sigh when her breath hit the back of my neck, sending chills down my spine. How does she affect me so much with little things like her breathing? I think she felt me shiver cause she tightened her hold on me.

"You okay?" She whispers in my ear making me close my eyes and lean back into her.

"Mhm." I said weakly and then I lost my breath altogether when her lips ghosted over the back of my neck. She pulled one hand away to push my hair to the side. I leaned my neck as well allowing her what she wanted, and her lips softly caressed my skin.

"I love you." She whispered as her lips roamed to my jaw and I felt my breath catch as I answered

"I love you too." Such simple words meant so much between two people but I don't think it could ever mean more between two people the way it does between Miley and I.

I don't think anyone could ever fathom the way I feel about her. It's just so pure. It's scary. But it's real and that's why it's so worth it.

"Mikayla, I want you to do me a favor." I nodded against her.

"Anything."

"Let me slap Jenny." She demanded.

"What! Why?" I asked laughing.

"She tried to kiss you."

"But she doesn't know I have you. That wouldn't be fair."

"Yea...but still." I turned my face slightly and chuckled at the little pout on her lips.

"Miley, You can't slap her!" I said firmly and she huffed out a breath and squeezed me tighter.

"Why not!" She whined kissing my cheek.

"Cause...I said so!" I laughed taking hold of Beast's reigns and turning her around. "You know, we've been riding out for a long time and I have no clue where that backpack of food went." I mumbled making Miley laugh.

"Me neither, let's go get something from the ranch."

"Hmm alright." I agreed but Beast whinnied refusing to move.

"Hey come on!" I groaned, but she shuffled around not moving forward. Then I remembered my promise. "You think I forgot your apple Beast! How little faith you have in me." I complained, while Miley poked me in the side.

"You did forget!"

"Did not!" I mumbled and Beast neighed shaking her head and I dropped my shoulders muttering

"Okay, maybe I did forget, but I'll give you now! Just take us back to the ranch and I'll give you the stupid apple." Beast whinnied approvingly and I took the reigns again, nudged her sides and this time she trotted forward towards the ranch.

"She's moving so damn slow!" I groaned moments later, pushing her sides harder.

"Maybe she's teaching you not to forget her apple." Miley giggled while Beast suddenly began to slow down.

"Ugh! Come on! I'll give you an apple and a carrot if you go faster!" I growled and suddenly I could barely stay on top of the horse and Miley shrieked holding onto me tighter.

"What the fuck!" She squealed as we finally got our balance and I was a second away from smacking Beast for her little stunt, but who knows what she'd do in response.

"You gotta be a smartass." I mumbled as the horse pulled to a stop near the barn and Miley slid off quickly walking far away.

"That is the last time I ride with you Mikayla!" She threatened as she gave Beast a glare, but Beast only bent her head and pushed me towards the ranch for her treats.

"Told you ya coulda taken a ride with me instead of that thing." A voice broke in and I turned to see Sam standing there with his baseball cap in one hand and a shovel in the other.

The moment he called beast a thing I was about to go smack him, but Beast was way ahead of me and lifted up on her two back legs as I grabbed her reigns trying to relax her.

"Calm down Beast! He's too dumb to realize you have a name!" I soothed but the moment she dropped her front legs back down she pushed forward towards Sam and I dug my heels into the dirt attempting to hold back my angry horse while she neighed her way forward.

"First of all don't call me dumb. Second that thing needs to be put down! It can't even control itself!" Sam's snide remarks came, fueling my own anger as I turned my head glaring at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

"Sam! What the hell is wrong with you! Why would you say something so rude about such an amazing horse!" I scolded and then looked at Mikayla who had an angry energy pouring off of her in waves while holding back Beast.

"That thing should have been put down already. Didn't Ellie tell you all about the damn animal. I was supposed to ride her the first day she arrived, but she kicked my leg, dumb beast!"

"Sorry no female wants to let you touch em but I'd call it good fucking judgment!" Mikayla spat while I walked closer to Beast. If horses could hurt then she certainly was.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, that thing's just a waste! And fuck you! Females touch me!" He shot back!

"Yeah, female pigs right farm boy?" She growled "I bet even they run from you!" Was added and Beast neighed as though agreeing while I took hold of her reigns.

"Mikayla, stop it! And Sam! Apologize!"

"For what! She's talking shit about me!" He said shaking his head

"Cause you attacked her horse which is extremely childish." I stated calmly while he shook his head again.

"That thing is a disgrace to horses! Doesn't know a good rider when she meets one."

"I beg to differ. I've ridden her." Mikayla said smugly.

"But I bet it took forever!"

"Good things are worth waiting for shithead!" She yelled and this time it seemed like Beast was holding her back which was actually really funny to watch cause Mikayla was moving was moving towards him with her feet, but Beast had her long neck pushing her back by her torso while Mikayla struggled.

"Why wait when there are so many other horses out there that know how to behave!"

"Why the fuck am I waiting to kick your face in!" Mikayla growled and this time I gripped her arm and instantly her eyes shot to mine and from the blazing with fury they almost instantly went to probing orbs.

"Stop." I whispered and she closed her eyes taking in a breath nodding slightly letting me know she would listen.

"Control your friend and her horse." Sam said with a smug tone and I turned to see him grinning as though he won some sort of contest.

"Can you just go. You just provoked Mikayla and Beast for no reason so can you please just go." I said firmly and Sam blinked running a hand through his hair.

"Wait...you want me to go...and leave you with that temperamental animal and...the horse." He said with a smirk and that was it. Now I was pissed.

"Fuck you Sam! I don't know who the hell you think you're talking about, but you need to get the hell outta here in the next 2 seconds or I will take that shovel and stick it up your..."

"Miley!" I turned to see Brent standing there, shock all over his face with his hat in his right hand and some rope in his left.

"Uhh...Hey Brent..." I muttered awkwardly.

"Can I borrow that rope?" Mikayla asked suddenly.

"Uh...sure.." Brent said hesitantly as he began to walk over.

"No! Do not give her the damn rope!" I growled and he stopped abruptly staring at me wide eyed.

"She's psycho! She's a stupid nut-job! Don't give her the rope!" Sam bursted out angrily.

"Samuel! How dare you talk to a lady like that!" A gruff voice tore in the already tense situation and I looked over to see Ben, the older ranch hand that works with Brent standing there, also holding some rope. "Apologize now boy!" He ordered.

"But dad!"

"No buts! Apologize for your foul language and that too in front of a young girl! Have I thought you nothing? Apologize!" He demanded again. And Brent stood taller nodding as well.

"It doesn't matter what a woman says to you, a man takes it and learns to be a gentleman, not a ruffian."

"Big words coming from you! We all know you follow Ellie around like a little puppy-dog!" Sam spit out giving Brent a dirty look.

"Boy, I don't know what possessed you, but you will apologize right now or you will sleep in the chicken coop tonight!" Ben threatened.

"That's not so bad, he'll be with his family." Mikayla said soothingly to Beast who whinnied lowly and I simply shook my head, but gave my attention to Brent who stood there with a smug smile on his lips.

"Listen here Sammy.."

"Sam." He cut in rudely.

"Okay, Sam." Brent continued "It seems like you're having a tough day here. Just apologize to Mikayla. I'm a big boy, I'll get over it, then you go on and listen to your dad."

"Whatever." Sam muttered looking down.

"Samuel. Apologize now." Ben said sternly.

"Fine! I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Now go finish cleaning the horse stalls Sam. Brent and I have a few runaway cattle to catch. Ready?" Ben said looking towards Brent.

"Oh, yea. The horses are saddled already. We should go before we lose sunlight." Brent murmured looking at Sam one last time then smiling and Mikayla and I.

"And Sam. I expect you to be done when we get back. Behave now."

"Kay dad." He answered glumly before the two men took off towards the other barn.

"Yea shit-boy, go finish your chores. I think Beast left you a nice big gift." Mikayla crooned evilly while I frowned and petted Beast's nose.

"Mikayla, stop it now." I whispered

"Fine." She relented as Sam trudged away slowly, his poop scooping shovel dragging behind as he entered the Barn shooting Mikayla one last dirty look.

Come on you little troublemaker, let's go get Beast her apple." I said poking her side while she turned her face to stare at me.

"Hey! I'm not a troublemaker! He started it!" She argued.

"And you just had to finish it." I stated making her smile suddenly.

"Yes. Yes I did Miley. Now let's go give Beast her treats before dinner." Mikayla agreed taking hold of the reigns, then my hand before leading us towards the ranch.

All I know right now is that dinner is in less than an hour. I still don't know if I can stop myself from slapping Jenny. Sam and Mikayla clearly don't get along. Brent probably thinks I'm horrible. And all of it might just collide and blow up at dinner.

But what I also know is that this moment, with Mikayla's hand holding mine gently but assuringly, it's all gonna be okay. For now it's all okay.

Till dinner of course…

**Thanks so much for reading and Please review! Love all you readers and my baby Sky! :D**


	12. Sharing Air

**Take my Hand**

**Ms-rappy-sleeper**- Lmfaooo omg the imagery you give me is priceless! Beast sitting at the dinner table munching on an apple! Oh damn lol! You're reviews are so so awesome! Lolz! And the tag-team thing loves! That would be hilarious lol! Thanks for that review! And Enjoy this chapter :D

**Greatpretender27**: Lol don't worry, most people dislike Sam lol :D And now I wonder why you're wondering if Beast would like pickles lmao! Enjoy! :D

**ScaryMiley**: Awh you're so sweet worrying about Beast like that. I guess you'll just have to wait and see that though. Lol but trust me, I'm not a cruel person lol. Thanks for the review and Enjoy! :)

**Ad3n**: Lol well congrats to your dad on being CO. That must be serious. Hats off to him. The Navy must be tough so I wish you all the luck! :) Glad you enjoyed the drama lol and how Beast understands everything! Lolz Enjoy this update :D

**Crazier**: Oops lol! The last update was a surprise! Lol! :p Yeah yeah you tease lol. Lately it's been me though ;P haha! I would never make you do something odd! How dare you think that! Okay yea I'd make you eat mustard off a rock in the middle of the beach on a hot day while wearing a clown suit o.o Haha! :p And you wanna slap everyone that comes near me! Lmao! You're so adorable baby! :D I love youuu! And Godiva chocolate…eww he's shit :I I'll throw him in a river. -.- lol. I joke I joke. Don't tell the police! I didn't do ittt! Lol :D And ass-bag! That's funny lol :) You're an assbag! Haha! JK cuddle baby! I love youuu! :)

**Luz4mj1995: **Lmfao! Miley bitch slapping Sam would be hilarious! Lol! I'd love to seriously see some tag team action lol! Enjoy this update! :D

**Supergravyman**: Lolz Yeah mikayla asking innocently for that rope is something I'd like to see! Lol. No need to wait more with bells on your toes. Lolz Enjoy this chapter! :D

**DarkDesires16**: Lmfaooo Of course you'd agree that Mikayla's Beast is bigger than Sam's! lmao! That was my fave part to write lol I was dying while writing those lines lol :D Glad you enjoyed it haha! Don't you just love when people accidentally say such dirty thing ;p Oh my god! You should totally name your next toy Beast! Lmfaoooo! I'll take all the blame haha! Fallen's gonna yell at us haha! Love ya too! Enjoyyyy!

**Chapter 12: Sharing air. **

**Mikayla's POV**

"You are such a softie!" Miley gushed making me turn to glare at her.

"What?"

"Look at you! You were only supposed to give Beast an apple and a carrot! She gave you one sad look and you bolted into the kitchen and now she's had 3 carrots 2 apples and 6 sugar-cubes! And you still have another carrot in your pocket! Don't you!" Miley accused making my eyes widen.

"What...Pfft! No!" I answered convincingly, but Beast nudged my pocket and effectively made the packet of baby carrots tumble out along with a few more sugar cubes.

"Uhh...it's not what It looks like!" I defended while Beast savagely began to eat the treats off the ground.

"You're gonna spoil Beast you know." She warned and Beast stopped eating to push Miley slightly and whinnied in disagreement before eating again.

"Oh spoil smoil!" I said shaking my head. "She deserves to be spoiled once in a while, she's a beautiful sweet horse." I complimented petting her neck as I slipped my other hand into Miley's making her look at me fully.

"Just like you!...Except you're not a horse...um I mean you're my beauti..."

"I get it Mikayla." Miley interrupted laughing as she squeezed my hand. I felt heat creep up my neck as I looked back at Beast feeling Miley's stare on me.

"We should get Beast back to her stall..." Miley whispered making me look at her again.

"And why should we do that?"

"Well dinner's in less than an hour and I'd like to spend some time with you. Alone."

"Umm uhh..." Beast neighed nudging me into Miley making us both laugh. "What she said." I finished shaking my head as I moved in front of Beast gathering her reigns. Miley's hand slipped back into mine as we started walking Beast to the Barn.

I played with her fingers my head bent to watch out hands as a smile crept slowly onto my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

My heart felt so content with the way Mikayla's gaze was glued lovingly to our hands and I stared at her expression firmly loving the way her eyes twinkled.

Seconds later I heard a creaking noise and my head flew up to see the barn door opening. My heart went into over drive as I instinctively ripped my hand back and quickly shuffled over a few feet away from Mikayla and Beast. I pulled in a long breath of relief that I reacted in time as a girl with dark black hair walked out of the barn.

"Good evening Mikayla." She said coldly.

"Yeah, hey." Mikayla mumbles and I notice her voice is lower than usual. I look over taking in her form and the first thing I notice is that her hand is fisted as she stares at the ground. Oh no...She opens her fist slowly and slides her hand in her pocket before the unsettling look in her eyes disappear with a simple blink.

"And you must be Miley." The girls says her tone kinder as she speaks to me.

"Umm yea and you are?" I say taking her offered hand.

"I'm Blair, I'm sure Mikayla's told you all about me, nice things I hope." She says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Uh you're the girl she beat at the horse race?" I said remembering Mikayla mention that.

"I guess that would in fact be me." She said pulling her hand back before facing Mikayla again.

"Watch it Marshall." She warned lowly which confused me and Mikayla looked up, eyes darting to Blair's.

"Watch what? Should I turn around?" Mikayla turned around suddenly and peered over her shoulder "Cause you always seem to be right behind me." She quipped making my eyes widen as she swirled back to face Blair, who's jaw suddenly tightened.

"Just stay away!" Blair growled before pushing past Mikayla and walking off, obviously affected.

"Why'd you do that! That was rude." I asked unsure of why that just happened.

"That girl has been on my back from the time we got here. She needs to just leave me alone!" Mikayla huffed out.

"Alright, let's just go..." I muttered not knowing what to think. Blair actually looked hurt.

"I'm sorry...she just get's on my nerves...it's like she has something against me, but I don't know what. She hated me without even getting to know me and it pisses me off. I was really nice, but it's like she wants to hate me, so she does. I don't get it, but I can't be nice all the time Miley." Mikayla sighed dropping Beast's reigns as she crossed her arms and continue walking. I stayed quiet simply following her from a few feet away.

Suddenly she stopped and turned on her heel to face me.

"Hey Miley, I think I wanna go for a ride...I'll meet you at dinner soon."

"Wait...if you give me a minute I can get Blue-Jeans, I'm sure he feels a little neglected."

"Actually I just kinda wanna be alone if you don't mind. Sorry, see ya soon." She mumbled as she climbed on top of Beast, giving me a weak smile before she kicked off, riding away from me. I watched her disappear down the trail and I noticed something off about the way her body shook that made me stare harder.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

My eyes became blind as the wind whipped into my face. Maybe it was the useless tears slipping out. Everything gets to be too much sometimes.

Having Miley is my dream come true...but the way she jumped away so fast...I don't blame her at all, but is that really what has to happen every time someone comes in the room. I looked at my hand and pulled in a long breath.

And Blair. Goddamn. Now Miley probably thinks I'm some kind of jerk. I mean I can be, but Blair of all people deserved it, yet I feel like I made a mistake for no reason!

All this pressure is getting to me. Why does my love have to be so hard! Why does she have to be afraid to hold my hand in front of other people. Why does being gay have to be such a bad thing when it's not! It's not! I know that now, why can't others know that! Why can't I show the love of my life off! Rather than having her snatch her hand away from me like I'm some type of disease. It's hurtful. I don't blame her but I can't help that it hurt so bad when she ripped herself away from me.

I want to give her all the time she needs, but maybe I'm a little selfish and want to tell everyone she's mine. Like that Sam idiot. Hit on my girlfriend right in front of me. And there's literally nothing I can do about it. Miley needs to get used to this and hell, so do I!

So if I know all this, if I know I shouldn't be so hurt and angry, then why am I!

"Why me?" Was all I could whisper as I pulled Beast to a stop and slid off numbly.

Tears aren't really my thing so I suppress it as I continue walking on. I can hear Beast's hooves as she follows me.

What if Miley realizes I'm not worth it?

What if she realizes just how difficult this relationship is?

What if she comes to her senses and realizes she doesn't want me?

And I know I said tears aren't my thing, but thoughts like those can make anyone strong or weak cry. So the tears rush out as I press my forearm into the trunk of a tree and hide my face in it weeping like a baby.

What if I lose her?

And that bring me to slide down falling to my knees. I can't lose her. But what if she can't handle the problems our love brings.

The sound of faster moving hoofs bring me to my senses. I wipe my face with my sleeves as quickly as possible, getting up on my weak knees. I take in a soothing breath trying not to shudder as I walk towards the sound to see Miley on Blue-Jeans coming into view.

I breathe steadier now to hide my worries and my pain as I wait for her. As soon as she gets close enough, she pulls Blue-Jeans to a stop and slides off. As I stand there so does she.

"Hey." I greet and she doesn't answer, instead she crosses her arms and her eyes pierce into mine bringing me back to my emotional state.

"Miley.." I whisper and that's all it takes. That one little call of her name tells her how much I need her. She walks over and hugs me around the neck without missing a beat. I shake and turn my face into hers letting my nose brush against her cheek as my arms slowly, but strongly wrap around her waist.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Mikayla...When Blair opened that barn door I freaked out and...I know it hurt when I pulled away, but I had too. You know I'm not ready for that."

"I know." I sniffled. "I just have one question."

"Yes?"

"If someone did see...what then? Is it over?"

"Mikayla!" Miley exclaimed gripping my shoulders so she could stare at my face.

"Is that what you think! No! Never! It's never gonna be over! If someone see's us then...we'll deal with it." She says staring into me deeply.

"And I'm sorry I was rude to Blair in front of you...I'll try to be nicer." I mumbled and Miley chuckled kissing my nose.

"I don't care if you run Blair over with Beast Mikayla, I'll still love you!" I grinned at the thought.

"Promise!" I said earning a smack to my arm that made both of us laugh as Miley's forehead pressed against mine. She sighed kissing me lightly before taking hold of both of my hands.

"Mikayla, I know I'm scared of people finding out, but that doesn't mean I'm ever going to leave you, okay?" I nodded slowly pecking her lips.

"And I know that. I don't want these things to affect me so much, but I couldn't help it. I don't wanna be hurt...I guess I just wasn't ready for you to pull your hand away so...violently.." I trailed off with an awkward laugh, but Miley shook her head.

"I know, maybe we should talk about this, and when I say talk I mean me telling you a few things. First all I love you. No matter how jumpy I get around other people. Second, we obviously have to hide our relationship if we want to enjoy it without being bothered or insulted. Third, we don't need to get so worked up over other people hitting on each other. So no need to hate Sam for hitting on me."

"Okay well no need to hate Jenny than." I added.

"That's another story!" Miley said almost growling making me chuckle.

"See!"

"Whatever! Anyways fifth..."

"You were on number four." I interrupted laughing loudly at her while she glared at me trying not to laugh.

"Ugh you suck!"

"I'm sorry you can't count!" I stuck my tongue out playfully making her body shake with laughter as she shook her head.

"Are you done laughing at me?" She asked in fake anger as I laughed pressing my lips together tightly holding it in.

"Mhm!" I nodded harshly fighting back the laughter as she let out a breathy laugh of her own and continued talking.

"Yea so fourth...You have to understand when I pull away it's to ensure that we have more time together, not that I want less time with you now."

"I know Miley, trust me I know. I guess my heart just didn't wanna understand the reality of things. I'm sorry though. I love you and I won't run off again." I promised smiling as I pulled her into my arms.

"Good, that's good Mikayla, cause I sure as hell won't be running anywhere unless it's towards you." She promised and hearing that felt so good.

We spent a few moments just hugging tightly before I remembered that we had to seriously head back now or we would be late for dinner.

"Miley, we gotta go." She nodded pulling away slowly and we turned to find our horses, but when my gaze found them I stared in awe.

"Whoa..." Miley whispered watching them too.

"What are they doing?" I asked confused as Beast and Blue-Jeans were facing each other and their noses were pressed together.

"Mikayla...when horses want to show affection they press their noses together and well...they're basically sharing air."

"What?...They're sharing air?"

"Yeah...when horses share their breath it's a sign of intimacy..."

That was really...beautiful to be honest.

"Wow...that's kinda sweet." I said and Miley nodded looking at me.

"Would you share your air with me Mikayla?" She asked me playfully.

"Miley, I'd share my last breath with you." I said and her eyes softened as she turned into me, sliding a hand into my hair pulling me to kiss her. It was soft and full of affection and love.

A horse share's the breath they need to live with another to show affection the way Miley and I are losing our breaths kissing to show our own love.

I couldn't think of a better way to show love than sharing our air. The one thing we need to live. Shared with the one person I need to keep living.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this and please review! :D (In the words of Selena: I love ya'll! :) lolz!**


	13. Family Style Dinner

**Take My Hand**

**SuperGravyMan**: I think you have a point my friend. Pulling away like that couldn't have been fun. Lol. You'll just just have to wait and see about that whole rivalry thing you're cooking up lol :p Enjoy!

**Crazier**: Lmao! Yes! Mustard! And Raw eggs! Yum! lmao ;p eww that's nasty tho lol. Awh you're so adorable baby! And hey! Eww I don't need that imagery of him! I don't wanna waste my time of him when I can spend it with you :D Besides, I've killed him 17 different ways in my mind already! 8D lol. Oh yeah! Assbag! Watchyu gonna do! huh! lol! ;p I'll steal your shorts too! Hah! Lol I love you! :D Oh come on! Pee in her drink! You're nastayyyy! lmao! And I'm sorry you can't count baby! Lmao! :P Uhm in my face? What's in my face hehe! :D I love your reviews baby! They mean the most to meee! I love you so so so much.

**luz4mj1995**: Lol Glad you like how Mikayla gets with Beast. I think it's adorable too :) Haha! You hate being wrong! Lol Me too :D Grr Lolz! 'Hole of an ass' lmao! Phrase of the day lmao! You expected 'Horse love' o.o lmaoooo Sorry I made you wait! Enjoy :D

**greatpretender27**: Awh thanks for saying it was romantic :D Lmao! Blue jeans and Beast...next level...lmaoooo! Uhm about Blair...when I made up her character I wasn't thinking gossip girl, but now I can see her that way lol. Someone mentioned that before but I said no, and now I would agree with them. Lol. You can see her that way if you'd like :)

**ms-rappy sleeper**: Lmao! Yeah, sharing air is good for now! :P Awh you don't like seeing people hurt, that's sweet! Here, you can have a carrot! :) You should be spoiled too! lol. Lmfaoooo you'll have to wait to see if Mikayla's gonna be a softie in bed too lmao! Omg! Bleu Jeans and Beast flirting at the dinner table with an apple! Wtf Lmaooo! Now that's something I'd pay to see lmaoo! Thanks for the awesome reviews and Enjoy! :D

**ScaryMiley**: Lol! Awh you thought the horsies were doing other things lmao! You're welcome for saving your fragile mind lol :) Enjoy this update!

**ChocolateYuriObssesser**: Hi! lol Glad you're loving the story lol! Wet dream worthy? Damn lol. Gracias! :D I'd love to tell you, but instead I'm gonna let you read to find out ;p lol and you wanna know who's on top haha. Well Beast is the female...and Blue-Jeans is a male...and I'm not sure how horses do it... but I think we all have an idea...so that's all i'm gonna say lol! Enjoy this update and thanks for the review :D

**Chapter 13: Family Style Dinner. **

**Miley's POV**

"They're incredible." Mikayla mumbled as we kept watching Beast and Blue-Jeans. We just brought them back to the barn and had no choice but to put them in stalls near each other. It was adorable how Beast would look away and Blue-Jeans would take his chance and lean his head over her neck.

"They really are." I replied hanging up my horses saddle after Mikayla.

"So, ready for dinner?" Mikayla asked with a sigh.

"I guess, to be honest I'm starving! We barely ate all day."

"God knows I'm gonna be stuffing my face!" Mikayla said and I laughed cause I could definitely see Mikayla with a plate piled high shoveling food in her mouth like the cookie monster. "What! Gosh! I didn't mean it literally! Whatever!" She groaned.

"Of all the people I know Mikayla, you and food...it just goes together."

"What does that mean!"

"It means you if it were humanly possibly, I believe you would make love to food."

"I would not!" She declared! Suddenly Beast's loud disagreeing neigh jumped in letting us know what she thought of Mikayla, making me laugh harder.

"You so would!"

"What! No! I mean...well...um...wait NO! I would not!"

"You were thinking about it though!"

"I was not!"

"Cheeseburger."

"Oh yeah, I'd totally make love to that." She relented with a dreamy smile.

"Fries."

"Oh, that's just foreplay baby." She grinned making my brows lift.

"Vanilla fudge sundae"

"Goddamn, now that would be the happy ending!" She growled playfully making me laugh.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that." I smirked as I leaned against a post winking, making Mikayla chuckle.

"I'm sure, but it's time for dinner. And thanks for making me crave a cheeseburger dammit!" She vented heading towards the door.

"You're welcome!" I sang following after, keeping my eyes glued to the way her hips moved and that cute tight little...

"Miley, you think I should ask aunt Ellie today if I can have Beast as my horse officially?" I cleared my mind and focused on what she asked as I nodded my head.

"Of course! That horse loves you, no way Ellie would say no."

"Yeah.." Mikayla trailed off thoughtfully, a slow smile taking over her lips.

"Come on girlfriend, let's get to dinner and pray you don't orgasm." I teased brushing my shoulders against hers making her laugh.

"Shut it missy, I'll orgasm if I want too!" She exclaimed before her eyes widened and she quickly looked around while I laughed.

"Nice Mikayla. Real nice." I said sarcastically before her shoulder pushed into mine harder than I had before. "Hey!" I protested pushing my shoulder back with more force, but was surprised when she was prepared, pushing me harder, making me stumble sideways.

"I'm so smooth." She stated cockily, fixing her collar before I huffed out a breath and ran at her, pushing her and effectively knocking her to the ground, but I was stunned as her two legs swiftly gripped my ankle making me sway before she pulled, tripping me and I fell backwards on my ass.

"Shit! Mikayla!" I growled as she unlocked her legs and scrambled up, but I pulled my right leg to the side and swung it into the middle of her calf bringing her body to slip back and she fell on her side, her hands easing her fall.

I was celebrating my victory in my mind when I realized I should be escaping. I turned onto my knees trying to speed my way up to run, but the moment I was standing on my feet Mikayla threw her body forward somehow, slamming her shoulder into the back of my knees, making them buckle as I fell backwards on top of her and slid to the ground. I grunted hearing her snicker.

I used my arm strength to push my body up and faced her, making her body still as we stood there, both prepared to attack. Our eyes locked in an intense stare, neither wanting to lose.

"Okay girls War's over! Get in here!" A voice startled me into panic almost, but I realized we weren't doing anything to get caught.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath holding my chest.

"Damn aunt Ellie! What the hell! You scared the living crap outta me!" Mikayla whined, running a hand through her hair, gripping it.

"You're not the only one." I mumbled and Mikayla gave me a sympathetic look letting me know she understood what I was thinking. Even though we were just play fighting, we have to be more careful. We could get caught that easily.

"Just come on girls, everyone's settling down for dinner. Don't make us wait for ya'll, okay." She ordered before turning back and going into the ranch.

"Okay." Mikayla answered walking forward slowly making me follow. "You alright?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I think so. You?"

"I'm alright, but I guess we really do need to be more careful...we could have been doing something else..."

"Yeah..." I trailed off still gathering myself from the small scare.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

I studied Miley as she relaxed and that helped me relax as well. We made our way into the kitchen, finding the table filled with the guests already.

"Psst! Psst!" The sound made me turn to look at the head of the table seeing Brent sitting with one of his long legs stretched across the top of two chairs making me laugh.

"Miley, come on." I motioned allowing her to turn to see Brent and she let out a soft giggle seeing his stature as he protected the two seats for us. I also noticed his favorite hat was sitting on the other chair beside him, which he was obviously keeping for aunt Ellie.

"He's so silly." Miley said as we walked over, and he moved his leg with a grin, allowing us to take our seats.

"Hey girls, how was the rest of your day, hope there was no trouble with Sam?" He questioned.

"Nope, haven't seen him till now." I mumbled glancing around the table to see he was across from us, but 2 seats to the left. I was surprised to see Blair sitting right across from me and I groaned when her eyes connected with mine. She smiled, but it was one of those 'I don't like you, but I'm pretending to be kind in front of people' smiles. Jenny was about 5 seats down from Sam keeping her head down. I felt bad about earlier, but I don't think there's much I could really do.

I turned to see Miley quickly and noticed her gaze on Jenny right away. Miley didn't look angry, she just looked like she was deep in thought.

"Something wrong Mikayla?" Brent ask softly touching my shoulder making, me look at him with my mouth slightly parted.

"Uh...not really no.."

"You sure? If you need someone to talk to, I'm a great listener." He said making me smile at how nice Brent really was.

"Thanks Brent, but I'm seriously okay." I replied making Miley's attention suddenly focus on me.

"So Mikayla, how are things going with Beast?" Aunt Ellie asked appearing near me suddenly. Brent's arms slid around her waist as he hugged her grinning and her lips turned into a smile right away as her hands dropped down over his.

"Awh look at you two." Miley said sweetly making me smile.

"Yeah, and Beast has been awesome, actually aunt Ellie, I was wondering if I could...I don't know..uhm...welll I would like to uhh..."

"She would like Beast to be her horse! Geez!" Miley interrupted for me, making my eyes widen as I turned to give her a glare, but aunt Ellie's laugh broke in making me quickly look at her again.

"Are you saying you want to be the official owner of Beast?" My aunt questioned.

"That's not happening. Beast belongs to the ranch. You can't just take her as you'd like." Sam's voice intruded making me glare at him.

"I guess Mikayla's so used to gettin what she wants, that she feels she can take a horse too." Blair's fake sweet voice jumped in.

"Who asked you two!" I questioned back, annoyed at their nerve. "I love that horse and I'd like her to be mine, what's so wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is that each horse owned by this ranch is given to a guest only for the time period they visit. Then they go to the next guest that requests a horse. If we just gave horses away to guests who like the horses, we'd be a pretty bad business. Don't you agree?" Sam asked smugly.

"Sam, this is none of your business. You're at this table for dinner, so kindly back away from the conversation and have your meal." Brent said in a polite, but defensive manner.

"Yeah Sam I don't know why you're always hating on Mikayla and Beast." Miley piped up.

"Don't tell me what to do Brent! You take orders from Ellie so don't try and give em to me! And this is my business! I work here on the ranch, what goes on with the horses is of my concern." Sam argued.

"Sam! Don't you dare ever talk to Brent like that again. If you do I'll have your job, you hear me!" Aunt Ellie jumped in her hand protectively gripping Brent's collar as he tried to soothe her. Her eyes were so fiery it was weird. I never think I've seen my aunt angry till now.

"Look at what you've caused now." Blair said under her breath for me to hear making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, defend him cause he's got you under his little spell! He's just using you so he won't have to work as hard as the rest of us!" Sam lashed out making aunt Ellie's eyes widen and Brent, finally pissed off now stood up to his full height. He turned and I think he was gonna walk out when aunt Ellie grabbed a hold of his hand and turned to look at Sam.

"You listen here Sam, you think Brent is slacking now that we're a couple. Let me set one thing straight! This is my ranch. Of all the workers here I have the most to do. You and the other ranch hands have the appointed work time of 7am to 7pm. That's it! Brent from the beginning of the job was supposed to work the same but no, he's the only ranch hand here that will wake up at 2 am to chase after a loose calf or horse. If it's going to rain, he'll stay out later than the rest to help me finish my chores. Brent is the only ranch hand who will actually help me cook or clean in addition to his regular work. So if you think he's slacking, then looking at your performance it would make more sense of me to hire a 5 year old, you understand?" Aunt Ellie demanded in a smooth as ice tone that sent chills down my spine, and Miley's breath hitched a little. I watched Brent's stone look melt away as he ran his hand up and down aunt Ellie's back trying to soothe her.

"Whatever." Sam muttered shrinking back like a stubborn child.

"Someone bit off more than they can chew." Blair commented lowly, but I could hear it and chuckled slightly.

"Glad you can joke about people other than myself." I said lifting a brow and she narrowed her eyes.

"Crawl in a hole Marshall."

"Talk to Mikayla like that one more time and I'll put you in a hole!" Miley threatened.

"I'll help!" I offered earning a dirty look from Blair.

"Of course you would you violent psychopath!" Sam insulted me making me grit my teeth as I looked him dead in the eye.

"Don't talk to Mikayla like that!" Jenny suddenly piped up making me look at her and to my surprise she winked at me.

"Don't talk to Mikayla at all!" Miley growled staring Jenny down.

"Mikayla's not worth talking about!" Sam said smugly.

"Don't tell me what to do Miley!" Jenny argued. Oh no.

"You can tell me what to do Miley." Sam said suddenly making me push my chair back to stand up.

"You're such a disgusting pervert!"

"And your the most clingy friend I've ever come across! Miley has a great chance to date me and you're ruining it for her!"

"No. If anything I'd be saving her from you! Good friends don't let their friends date losers!"

"I am not a fucking loser!" Sam yelled and Blair suddenly coughed and looked at Sam.

"Farm boy...I hope you own a mirror...you look like what you clean up in the stables."

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" Sam demanded.

"I'm just being honest, sorry you can't handle it!"

"Well no one wants your honesty" Sam spit out.

"Why? Too weak for the truth?" Blair asked with a sense of calm that surprised me.

"I'm not weak! I could crush you like a damn bug!" He grounded out and that pissed me off.

"Oh so you're proud that you can hit a girl! Bravo! Bravo!" I clapped sarcastically while Jenny snickered.

"Shut up Mikayla! You're nothin special either." Blair said.

"Blair! Stop that!" Jenny ordered and Blair's head shot over to look at Jenny with what looked like murder in her eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Blair hissed standing up abruptly as if she were about to leave, when suddenly she turned back to me and her hand moved lightning fast as she scooped up a large spoon of mashed potatoes and flung them at me. I instinctively jumped out of the way, slamming into aunt Ellie and Brent, who steadied us both.

"What the fuck!" I yelled grabbing a spoon of mixed veggies and as I saw the horror in Blair's eyes something changed my mind, and I flung the food into a different direction.

"You stupid bitch!" Sam yelled is exasperation when the veggies slapped him in the face. I turned to Blair now and she stared at me with caution.

"You're a bitch Blair. I'm done with this." I sighed ready to just walk away.

"Mikayla I don't want to hear that language again." Aunt Ellie scolded finally finding her voice again. "And Sam, you're suspended from work till further notice."

"What the hell! You can't do that!" He yelled picking the veggies off of his shirt.

"Yes, she can actually." Brent said firmly.

"Don't you think you can talk to me like that!" Sam hissed at Brent who simply shrugged.

"If that's how you feel Sam, but when you need help don't come running to me."

"I never needed your help!" Sam growled and suddenly Ben stood up shaking his head, towering above Sam.

"Okay Sam, I've heard enough of what you've been saying to everyone at this table. I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but I don't like it! You go around insulting these girls, your boss then Brent! I hope you realize that if it weren't for Brent asking Ellie for you, ya would have never gotten this job. I also want you to realize that Brent taught you how to ride a damn horse when we first got here. And one more thing I want you to know is that Brent took a pay cut so Ellie could hire you! He didn't want you to feel alone while I was working so he and I both took pay cuts. For a man who is not your father or in relation to you to do that, well that says something about him. So when you insult a man who's been like a younger brother to me, I will draw the line. Now Ellie says you've been suspended so you will accept that and apologize to her. You will apologize to each girl here that you've been rude to. Then last you will apologize to the whole table for your behavior. I don't want you to apologize to Brent now. No, instead you will go to your room, without dinner and think about everything you've said to him. When you understand how rude you have been, then I want to hear a sincere apology for him!" Ben ordered, but Brent interrupted shaking his head.

"Ben, relax and let him have his dinner. He's a teenager, he's just going through some things I'm sure. Really there's no need for all this. Though I do think he owes the ladies an apology."

"Brent I've worked here with you for 7 years. Just because my son is 'going through some things' doesn't mean he can treat you like you haven't done him many favors."

"Okay dad! Relax! I'm sorry! Okay!" Sam turned to face Blair first. "I'm sorry I was rude to you Blair." He turned to look at aunt Ellie "I apologize for talking to you the way I did. You're my boss and practically my own aunt. I'm sorry and you too Brent. My dad's right, I shouldn't have said what I said to you. Especially after knowing what you've done for me. It's unforgivable." He sighed turning to Miley. "I'm sorry that I was rude to you and your friend." He said and I could see his jaw working as he looked at me. "And last I'm sorry Mikayla. If you want to take Beast then...it's your own private matter with Ms. Ellie." Sam fixed his chair moving back slightly. "Dad, I'm sorry for my behavior and I'll see you in the morning, and Brent I'll personally apologize to you later as well. Good night everyone." He said and walked out of the room.

Everyone at the table was quiet and all of us who were standing sat again. Aunt Ellie moved away from Brent as well to take her own seat, and it was quiet now as I shared a look with Miley. I sighed realizing she wanted me to apologize too. I looked straight across from me at Blair.

"Even though you tried to throw mash potatoes at me, I'm sorry I called you the B-word. And I'm sorry about everything aunt Ellie."

"Listen Mikayla, let's just talk about Beast tomorrow at Breakfast. I'm going to take Sam a plate, if you don't mind Ben."

"No, let me." Brent said standing up. "He needs someone to talk to and I don't know if it's me, but it's worth a try." He said running a hand through his hair before he placed his hat on top of his head.

"You know what Brent, maybe he just needs his father. I haven't had a good talk with that boy since...well I don't even remember."

"Alright then." Brent relented sitting back down. After about 10 minutes of awkwardness people started leaving the table. Miley and I hadn't touched any food. Neither had Blair, and aunt Ellie was busying herself with the dishes. Jenny was simply staring blankly at her plate and Brent started clearing away the table as people left.

"Well dinner went great." I muttered earning a slight chuckle from Miley.

"Blair, I think you owe Mikayla an apology for the potato thing." Miley suggested making Blair look up with an eyebrow up.

"Well I beg to differ."

"You don't come across as the kinda girl to beg for anything." I sighed staring at Blair causing her to focus on me, both brows drawing downwards as her lips became a tight line.

"There is only one thing in this world I would ever beg for and trust me, it is not your forgiveness. Have a good night." She said emotionless as she stood up and walked out. I felt like I was missing something here. It just makes no sense to me…

"I think it's time for a shower and bed." I said looking at Miley who was playing with her fork.

"Alright, good night then Mikayla." She said as though we weren't meeting in my room after everyone went to sleep. I smiled suddenly to myself and stood up.

"Good night Miley, night everyone." I called out hearing, Brent, Jenny, and aunt Ellie answer as I walked away. Dinner sucked ass and I'm still hungry, but knowing that Miley would be in my arms soon made everything suck a little bit less.

Make that a lot less.

**Thanks for reading and Please review! I love you guys! :D**


	14. Bedtime

**Take My Hand**

**ChocolateYuriObssesser**: Lmao! Glad you laughed at the whole dinner scene lol and yes, I guess Sam does have major problems o.o Thanks for the review and enjoy! :)

**Luz4mj1995: **Lmfao! I'd love to see you appear at that table! Lol And damn! You hate Sam with a passion lol. I'm sure you're not a loser and ohh I love paintball! :D lol. Enjoy now! :)

**Ms-rappy-sleeper: **Lol Awh okay you can have the mash potatoes that Blair flung at Mikayla lol. And damn! Lmao I'd love Beast to interrupt the dinner like that lol! I love your reviews. Yeah I like how Miley and Mikayla defend each other too :D Have another carrot and enjoy this update :D

**ScaryMiley**: I bet everyone wonders what's wrong with Blair :D And I'm glad you like the "dinner fun" :D Enjoy!

**Crazier **: I am not Disgusting! Lol You're nasty! Well can I steal those boxers then ;p You cannot count! Lmao! I had to make you use your fingers to realize you were wrong! Lmaooo! Oh my god baby! The Banana! You can't say that o.o Don't you rmr! Grr lol! And I think it's in your face haha 8D Lmao! Of course you wouldn't mind finding 2 girls making out lol. Awh I love you baby! You're so silly! :D lol Enjoy!

**SuperGravyMan**: Wow…you really see everything as dirty lol. And I never said the wall was smashed between Beast's and Blue Jeans' stable walls o.o lol! But I'm thinking you want that to happen lmao! :p Enjoyyy!

**Chapter 14: Bedtime. **

**Miley's POV**

After Mikayla walked out, I stayed in my seat staring at Jenny. When she noticed me she coughed and stood up wishing Ellie and Brent a good night before hurrying out. That's right you stupid whore. Run away. Keep walking. I thought with must have been a creepy smile cause Brent tapped my shoulder making me blink a few times as I face him.

"You okay Miley?" He laughed.

"Uh yeah, why?"

"No reason, just had a funny look on your face."

"Oh sorry uh well I guess I'll get to bed then." I mumbled as he moved back allowing me to get up and push my chair in.

"Alright Miley, have a good night then." He said as he finished clearing away the table.

"Night Brent, good night Ms. Ellie."

"Sleep Well Miley, see ya for breakfast, I'm sure no one's gonna miss that." She joked making me chuckle.

"I think you're right about that one." I replied waving as I walked out, but not far enough before I suddenly heard a loud giggle from Ellie that made me smile and shake my head before bolting up the stairs.

The bathroom was still occupied so I went into my room and grabbed my toothbrush, a towel, my panties, a pair of baby blue shorts and a red t-shirt before walking out to the bathroom. I stood by the door so I could claim the bathroom so no one else could steal it from me. I leaned against the wall sighing as I waited for whoever to finish, when I heard footsteps.

I turned to the direction of the moving person to see Blair come into view.

"Oh no...there's a line?" She asked, her shoulders slumping.

"I guess so I muttered when from 3 doors down from my room, a door open opened and Jenny's head popped out. She looked at Blair, then me before locking the door again quietly. I chuckled from how funny it was.

"I'll just come back." Blair said her expression looking defeated.

"Um Blair, Is everything okay?" I asked concerned for her and she turned to look at me taking in a breath as she shook her head.

"Nothing's been okay for a while now. It's whatever. Have a good night." She said with a weak smile as she disappeared down the hall. Whatever was going on with her just seemed so depressing. One minute she's fighting with her head held high, the next she's walking away with a bowed head.

If she and Mikayla didn't dislike each other so much I might have even considered being her friend. While lost in my own thoughts, the bathroom door opened and I came face to face with Mikayla wearing black sweats and a dark green shirt. She grinned seeing me as she looked me up and down.

"How long have you been there?" She questioned.

"A few minutes." I answered noticing the mischief in her eyes.

"So you need to shower?"

"Uh yea, yes I do." I replied unsure where this was going.

"Hmm, so you've been a dirty girl." She summed up making me break out in laughter, stunned at the way she said that.

"You're such a freak!" I exclaimed pulling her out of the bathroom so I could go in, but I turned meeting her twinkling eyes as I whispered back.

"But yes, I am a dirty girl Mikayla. Can you help me?" Her jaw dropped and I giggled, locking the door as she growled

"No fair!" She protested, hitting the door and I laughed as I brushed my teeth, then quickly showered. As soon as I finished I sped to my room to put my things away. I looked at the time and realized I had to wait about an hour before I could safely sneak into her room.

I walked over to the window and looked out and to my surprise I could see Ellie and Ben. They looked like they were arguing and I wondered why. Suddenly Brent walked out from the Barn looking distressed as he stood behind Ellie and I smiled at how much taller he was than her. He literally bent his head and stared at the top of her head. He seemed sad as he pressed his face into her hair and she leaned back into him automatically.

I wondered what they were arguing about and the sound of my door opening took me away from the scene outside as I turned to see Mikayla smiling.

"Hey there." She whispered locking my door.

"Hey, I thought I was sneaking into your room." I pointed out as she nodded.

"Mmm, well I thought maybe I could sneak into your room to help sneak you into my room." She replied making me chuckle.

"Or we could simply stay in my room."

"Or we could...do that." She relented as she got closer.

"You're silly, you know that?" I asked as she took my hand and led me to my bed. She sat me down leaning over and just before her lips touched mine she whispered.

"And you're sexy, did you know that?" She asked pressing her lips hard on mine. I don't know what happened but it felt like a blur of this intense hot feeling in the pit of my stomach as I grabbed her face firmly and kissed harder than I meant to.

"Mikayla." I whispered as she pushed me down on my back, climbing on top of me, her lips never leaving mine. Her hands slipped up my shirt and my own hands went down gripping her waist.

"Miley, I want you so bad." She mumbled and as she spoke I took the chance, and slipped my tongue past her lips, eliciting a deep groan from her.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

Every single part of my body was on fire as Miley's hands raked up and down my sides.

"I want you so much Mikayla." She answered back and that was all I needed to know to allow me to free the part of me I was holding back for so long. I slid my hands up gripping her breasts.

"Oh fuck." She panted as I teased her nipples between my fingers.

"I fucking love you so much Miley!" I growled licking her bottom lip before sliding my lips to her throat. I snuck one of my legs slyly between her two.

"I love you so much too." She moaned as her hands weakly wrapped around my neck and I let out a groan from how good she felt under me.

"You feel so good." I whispered sucking at her neck and I lifted my leg pushing my thigh into her center.

"Oh my god!" She moaned louder than I expected. I quickly covered her mouth with mine as I pressed my leg up even harder into her making her body arch up and her lips opened as she let her moans fall into my mouth. Her body shuddered under mine as she made another sexy noise that only revved me on. My fingers tugged at her hard nipples and she pulled my face down hard against her lips.

"Mikayla!" She whimpered my name making me feel hotter than before.

"Yes?" I answered rubbing my thigh up and down against her, making sure to cover her mouth with mine even though it was difficult with the way she wriggled under me, wanting to let out all those sounds of pleasure.

"God it feels so good." She whimpered again as she began to rock her hips up and down against my thigh.

"Does it feel good?" I questioned smirking as I lifted her shirt up, closing my mouth over a nipple making her whole body convulse under me.

"God yes!" She answered looking down while my eyes piercing into hers as I sucked on the tender flesh. Her eyes looked like they were rolling back as her arm covered her mouth and she bit down on her forearm as she shook, while her hips pushed wildly into my thigh making me groan out of pleasure from seeing the way she reacted.

She struggled to be quiet as she bit harder into her arm and I moved my thigh faster into her. The one hand she had around my neck slipped into my hair, gripping it tightly as she pushed my mouth harder onto her breast.

This caused me envelope her breast into my mouth, sucking with more force as she shook harder under me and finally after a few moments her body stilled.

I stopped what I was doing and pressed my lips to hers the moment her arm fell weakly to the bed.

I slid my hand up her arm gripping it to find the bite mark she made and I brought close as I leaned over and licked it once before sucking at the mark.

"Mikayla.." She breathed out pulling my face back to hers kissing me again, but the sudden sound of footsteps nearing Miley's room became louder and clearer. I couldn't even warn her as I threw myself off her bed quickly and slid under it! A loud knock on the door sent me into panic as I tried to control the speeding of my heartbeat and ragged breaths.

"Uh yes?" Miley questioned in a very normal tone of voice, considering what just happened.

"Hey Miley, it's Brent. Do you think you could come to the kitchen real quick?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I need a favor from you and Mikayla, I'm heading to her room right now to ask her."  
>"Oh don't worry , I'll get her for you, and we'll be down soon." Miley answered quickly.<p>

"Oh, well okay, thanks Miley, see ya soon then." He said through the door relieving me. As soon as his footsteps disappeared from my hearing I crawled out and stood up expecting to see a worried looking Miley, but instead she was sprawled out over the bed grinning madly.

"You alright?" I questioned smiling unsurely.

"You uh...I umm...Yeah I feel great." She said lazily looking at me with a smile. I chuckled and leaned over kissing her lips sweetly.

"I get it Miles." I said before standing up.

"I'm gonna grab a jacket and head down, you comin?" I asked lifting a brow.

"Already did that." She muttered making me laugh, and shake my head at how adorable she looked right now. "Umm okay, I'll change." She whispered and I squeezed her hand before quickly running into my room. I threw on a light blue jacket and changed my sweats into jeans. After pulling on my black boots I headed out to see if Miley was there and was surprised to find her waiting outside her door. She had changed into a pair of black jeans and a dark purple plaid shirt with her brown boots. She gave me a big grin and I smiled knowing exactly why should was so happy.

I was about to head down the stairs when she suddenly grabbed my shoulders and kissed me passionately. My knees felt weak as she held me against her and kissed away all my senses.

"I love you so much." She said firmly against my lips before releasing me. I stood there for a moment as she headed down the hall. I recovered quickly and headed after her as fast as my know wobbly legs would let me. She was grinning and her lips left the same grin on mine as we made our way into the kitchen.

I was surprised to see Brent, Ellie, Sam, Ben, and four other people I didn't really know around the table.

"Oh good you're here." Aunt Ellie said with forced sense of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, uh what's going on?" Miley questioned and Brent took over.

"Listen we need your help, but first we have some bad news." He said cautiously and I realized he was speaking to everyone, meaning he needed all our help and no one but him Ellie and Ben knew what was going on yet. The room was quiet as we waited for him to announce this bad news.

"Blair is missing." He finally said and I don't know why, but a sense of panic hit me in the chest as well as the whole room with the way he informed us so gravely. I glanced at Miley to see a dark aura of fear and worry in her eyes as she stared at me, her mouth parted in slight shock.

"What do you mean, she's missing?" Sam questioned.

"Just what I said. Blair has gone missing."

**Thank You for reading and Please Review! I love you guys! :D**


	15. The Letter

**Take My Hand**

_Special Credit to __**Crazier**__ for this chapter and probably most of this story. Lol. This was inspired by my girlfriend! Especially this chapter. I love you Sky. _

**Crazier**: I am not that Disgusting D: lol! Well…I steal that pair then! Hah! Now you're naked! Hah! Now what's in my face huh baby! Huh! ;p ahahahaahaha! Lolz I love you! Oh yeah, the forearm thing is all you baby! All you! Hehe! Lol keep stuttering over there baby. Maybe Mikayla just likes to please haha! Remind you of someone (Wink, coughs) Me! :p lmao! WTF! She went into the woods to do that lmao! Silly baba! Lol I love you :)

**FallenSoldier15: **Lmao! Oh yeah, the dry-fucking is definitely a tease and just like you, I'd be all cocky if I did what Mikayla did lmao! Lol Well I guess I'm confusing you. This chapter should help, so enjoy! Lol And Hey! I might be done with college, but I'm still busy. I should be updating way more often now though lol :)

**Luz4mj1995**: Do you really feel bad for Blair? Lol your boss sucks! Thanks lol and I love that song! Don't worry, I can't sing either :p Enjoy!

**TeenageDreamer307**: Hey you! Thanks for stopping by! Lol :D Gracias for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying everything so far lol! And you need to update missy! lolz :D Enjoy!

**ms-rappy-sleeper**: Damn! Lmfao! You are so inappropriate, but I love it lmao! Rubbing really? Haha and oh really? Blair's in your room! I'm glad she feels good o.o lmao! ;p You really are dirty lol. You have fun there now lol! And lmao! I would love for someone to have told Sam to google it lmao! Thanks for that review. Made me laugh like crazy! :D And Enjoy!

**SuperGravyMan**: Lmao! I know what you mean, before 10th grade I was the most innocent kid ever. I knew nothing about sex. Then I met my best friend. Now I write such wonderful stories lmfao! I was known in H.S. for being so dirty-minded too lol. -_- Well I guess you'll find out what you wanna know now. Lol Enjoy!

**ChocolateYuriObssesser**: Lol I guess that's how Miley got relieved o.o Yes, so many questions and maybe this update will give a few answers :) Thanks for the review and Enjoy!

**greatpretender27**: Lol you're welcome about the Blair thing, and haha glad you liked the forearm thing lol :D Let's see what happens to Blair. Lol. Enjoy now!

**Chapter 15: The Letter**

**Miley's POV**

"Just what I said. Blair has gone missing." Brent repeated making my heart drop. What does he mean missing! Kidnapped or did she just get up and leave! I don't particularly like her, but she never did anything that bad to me! What the hell!

"Her horse is gone too. It seems like she ran away or something." Ben informed us making my eyes widen.

"Oh my god! What if she...like does something?" I asked lowly.

"We've thought about that Miley. We know she might harm herself or get hurt and that's why we called everyone down here." Brent said softly.

"That girl has been acting more and more distant everyday. You should have seen her the first few days she was here. So vibrant and full of life, then it all changed. I don't understand." Ellie commented making the mystery of Blair more worrisome. What the hell happened to her!

"What I'd like to know is why exactly you called us down? What can we do?" Mikayla asked and everyone else nodded wanting to know.

"It's late and I called the sheriff, but they said you can't file a missing person's report until 24 hours after. She also is 18 so they don't consider her a child anymore." Brent told us while Ben grunted.

"Filthy bastards, they never wanna do any work. I swear Brent, 18 don't mean no child is grown!" He vented as Brent put a hand on his shoulder nodding.

"I know man, but rather than wasting energy getting angry, we need to find her before anything happens. Now the reason we called you particular guests down is because you all are good riders and currently have access to a horse. We know Blair left by horse, so that's the best way to find her. The problem is there are so many trails and it would be faster if we all split up. I know it's dark, but I've collected flashlights for everyone and I know most of you already have cell phones, will you help?" Brent asked and there was no doubt in anyone's mind as we all nodded vigorously. There was no way we were gonna sit back while one of the guests was out there in danger.

"Okay good, Ellie is gonna stay here to see if Blair comes back, she has a pad of paper for each of ya'll to write your name and cell number so she can call each of you to come back if Blair turns up. Then you can grab your horse and I'll tell you which trails to take. After you all take a trail I'll go down one on my own. If you find nothing, come back and Ellie will show you another trail to go down that hasn't been searched. Please pay attention and search hard." He requested to which we all nodded, even Mikayla looked determined.

"I'll go start saddling horses." Sam offered walking off briskly.

"I'll get on saddling Beast." Mikayla said and I nodded as everyone headed out to the stables.

It was surreal to be in the barn with so much commotion and all the other guests readying the horses. It was a grave situation, but somehow it ignited excitement as well as we all rushed about.

"Come on Blue Jean's, you're good at finding things." I said nuzzling his face to show my faith in him before I tightened the cinch on his saddle. "Ready?" I asked earning a neigh as his head went up and down. I put my foot in a stirrup and threw my leg over him, sitting up as I took hold of his reigns and we trotted out of his stable. I chuckled as he stopped to press his nose against Beast's. Mikayla took the chance to discreetly squeeze my hand and I smiled returning the gesture before I had to take the reigns again.

"Good luck." Mikayla said patting Blue Jeans' nose but Beast nudged Mikayla's hand away from Blue Jeans making me laugh. "Geez Beast, he's all yours!" She announced shaking her head as Blue Jeans neighed lowly. I gave Mikayla one last smile before leading my white knight horse out of the barn to meet up with Brent.

"Hey Miley, here's your flashlight." He said handing me one from a small bag and he patted Blue Jean's neck leading us towards the trail we had to take."

"Thanks." I said about to take off when Ellie appeared almost out of nowhere near us.

"I swear all of ya'll are forgetting to give me your number, write it please." She requested. I took the book and wrote my cell number quickly. Only my dad and Lily had this number for emergencies, but I would say this was an emergency for sure.

"Here." I said handing it back to her before I let Brent lead me down the beginning of the trail.

"Remember, if anything happens, call okay. Be safe hun and good luck!" He called as I took off kicking at Blue Jeans' side sending us into a full on run down the trail. If Blair was out here, then I'm positive we'd find her.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

After watching Miley leave I hurried myself up and finished getting Beasts saddle. As much as I disliked Blair I never wished her any harm. Okay, maybe that's a lie...

"You gonna help me find her girl?" I asked my horse and smiled when she nodded even if it seemed hesitant. "Thanks, I know she's not our favorite person, but that doesn't mean we can't be nice." I said more for myself than Beast.

Only a few horses and riders got on trails so far, meaning I needed to move a little faster. I sighed about to climb on Beast when a small voice stopped me.

"Mikayla?" I looked over my shoulder to see Jenny standing there in loose sweats and a oversized sweatshirt. She looked like a lost little kid rather than the girl that hit on me in this very barn.

"Uh yea?" I asked.

"What's going on?" I smiled assuringly now.

"Nothing, just go to sleep. No need to worry."

"Please tell me. I have to know." She said with a deep pleading to her voice that made me falter. I nodded and sighed.

"Okay…Blair's missing." I answered and I honestly didn't know what kind of reaction to expect, but this was not it. Her breath caught and her chest heaved. Her eyes widened as I noticed her hand, fisted and crumpling a piece of paper. "Jenny, are you okay?" I asked alarmed as I left Beast and moved over to her.

"I...I...No...She.." Her breathing got harder as she gripped a wooden post and tried to breathe. I started rubbing her back in fear of what the hell was happening.

"Jenny! What wrong?" I asked again. "Should I get someone. Do you need a doctor?" Her head whipped to face me and she shook her head violently.

"No! Blair! I need Blair! I need her!" She cried out making my eyes widen now.

"Why?" Do they even know each other?

"Cause she's my Blair! I love her! That's why! I fucked up!" She whisper-yelled still trying to breathe properly.

"What the hell are you talking about!" I demanded holding her arm to keep her steady.

"I fucked up!" She repeated shaking her head and my gaze caught the piece of paper in her hand again. I reached for it but Jenny pulled her hand back right away.

"Is that from Blair?" I asked trying to connect all the dots. Jenny stared at it hard before nodding.

"Let me read it cause you're doing the worst job of explaining this." I told her. She looked unsure, but allowed me to take the letter. I un-crumpled it and looked at Jenny once more before I began reading.

_"Dear Jenny, _

_I never thought I'd write this type of letter in my life, but here I am. Another night filled with tears. Another night in this empty room. Another night without you. I know I said I could let you go, but as the days go by, and as I see the way you stare at her in awe, I just can't bare it. I've loved you since the day you bumped into me and spilled your tray of food all over me. I'll never forget how scared you were. Of me. You knew my reputation for being a bitch and you were so scared. I never thought it would be you to make me want to be kind. I never thought you would make me change myself in the best way possible. And after all that I never thought I'd lose you. When you told me you fell out of love with me, I thought it was some kind of joke. How do you fall out of love? It makes no sense. But if you don't love me then what do I have left? A few mean remarks? Angry glares? I don't want to be who I was before I met you. I can only be who I am when I'm with you. _

_I remember promising you one night as we lay together that I would never hurt myself. I would never do anything stupid to hurt you. And I was willing to keep that promise. Do you remember promising me that you'd love me forever? I realized that if you could break your promise, then I can break mine. After you hurt me I tried to hate you. I tried so hard. But the innocence in your eyes would never let me. You're too sweet to be hurt. Sometimes I wondered how I got so lucky. Now I wonder how I could be so foolish. Thinking you could be mine. That's the past now. This letter was never meant to hurt you. Just to tell you that when I see you, I still feel that connection. The thought that you don't feel the connection anymore, the thought that you could fall out of love with me, well I just don't want to think anymore. Being here makes me think about us. How we schemed so both of our families could come here without them knowing. We kept it a secret and now it stays a secret. Never show this letter to anyone. It's for you and you alone. _

_I know I said you broke your promise, but I won't break mine. I won't do anything to hurt myself. But if it happens, it happens. I simply can't be here anymore. I love you too much to watch you flirt with her. From day one when you fainted for her I was jealous. I can't handle the pressure of pretending we never existed. I love you too much. If it's over then this is me moving on. I'll go far away. Don't feel bad. I know you'll find someone great. Someone better. I hate to admit it, but I think you already did. I'm sorry I wasn't enough and I'm sorry what was once so great had to end so bad. _

_Always yours,_

_Blair._

_P.S. I still love you."_

By now I was a puddle of tears, my heart feeling like it had just been ripped apart. What the fuck!

"Jenny?" I whispered staring at her. I could see all the regret and all the pain in her eyes. She didn't want me. No. She wanted Blair. And I wanted to get her to Blair. I had to.

I walked briskly to Beast and climbed on her ready to leave, the letter still in my hand. I realized this was not mine to keep as I looked back at Jenny, holding it out. She walked over slowly taking it, but she held my wrist, her eyes piercing into mine.

"Please, let me come with you." I nodded slowly and leant her my arm before she hooked her foot into the strap and lifted her body up onto Beast. She held on my waist hesitantly and I felt tears still pricking at my eyes as I led Beast out to where Brent was sending people off.

"Hey, why's Jenny with you?" He asked looking as though he was gonna protest it.

"Cause I have to find her." Jenny said with authority I never imagined her to possess as she took a flashlight from Brent. He looked at her with furrowed brows before nodding slowly.

"Alright, be careful the both of you, call if there's any trouble and good luck." He said before showing me the trail. Beast didn't lose a second as she sped up without a request.

"We have to find her." Jenny whispered. "I have to tell her I was wrong. I messed up so bad!" She said and I could practically hear the tears escaping her as she sobbed into my back.

As the night air rushed in against my face I knew one thing. We had to find Blair. And we had to fix this. All of this.

**I was crying as I wrote that letter :'( **

**I love you guys! **

**Thanks for Reading and Please Review! **


	16. Horse Trails

**Take My Hand**

**ChocolateYuriObssesser**: Awh, I'm sorry I made you cry with that letter, but no worries. I cried like a baby writing it. :'( Thanks for the compliments and I'm glad you loved that chapter :) Lol yeah, Beast is very possessive. And I guess we'll have to just read on to see what happens with Blair :P lol. Enjoy!

**Crazier**: Okay okay! I'm a dork! I got it geez! Lol. Well I'm just gonna have to steal all your clothes then beautiful :p And oh! You lips on mine? That is not a really good threat. Matter of fact. I surrender. Gimme those lips :p lmao! And you stuttered earlier this morning :p Haha! I love it when you struggle for words. It's so adorable baby! lol. I love you too! :D That would be messed up if Sam stole Miley's number lolz! And you know, you hated Blair with a passion while some readers liked her so hah! lol. And I'm not giving anyone horse piss! Weirdo! Lol! I'm glad you liked the letter lovie. I had you in mind when I wrote it. I love you cuddlebaby. Enjoy :)

**greatpretender**: Yup, that why Blair disliked Mikayla. Lol maybe Miley will be jealous when She see's Jenny with Mikayla. Uh oh lol. Enjoy!

**ScaryMiley**: I can't hate Blair either. It was funny watching everyone hate on her in the beginning though lol. Let's see if they find her now :) Thanks and Enjoy!

**TeenageDreamer307**: Yeah, Blair's not so bad now that ya'll know what she went through. I'm glad you liked the letter and I totally see your point about Mikayla being an awesome hero! Lol. :D I'm still awaiting your update lol! Thanks for the review and enjoy. :)

**ms-rappy-sleeper**: Lmao! Wow your mind just thinks in horrific ways lol. Blair and the horse, oh boy lol! I'm glad the letter didn't break you physically lol. That'd be sad. I'm sorry about your puddle of tears! Don't drown! Enjoy the update and I loved your review. Thanks :)

**luz4mj1995**: Yup, that would explain Blair's attitude towards Mikayla. Lol Sorry you were wrong and Amber better love you for dropping her off to her mom's lol! Enjoy!

**SuperGravyMan**: Well I appreciate the compliments and aww, you don't cry? Crying is good sometimes o.o lol. I'm glad I could shock you and Enjoy! :)

**FireHeartBurns**: Glad I could surprise ya lol :p Thanks and what makes you think you know who I wrote that letter for :o lol! I appreciate the compliments and Enjoy!

**Chapter 16: Horse Trails. **

**Miley's POV**

This small flashlight could only do so much in the dark night and I chuckled silently realizing that Blue Jean's white coat gave off more brightness than this thing. We had slowed down to a trot, because this trail was starting to get rough and bumpy.

I could see another set of hoofs and sure they could belong to any other horse, but the fact that they were so deep in the dirt told me that the horse had to have been here recently. I decided it would make the most sense for me to follow these particular prints, but the further ahead I got, I learned that they were about to go off the trail.

"Well, Blue Jeans...If you were running away you'd have to get off the trail at some point, right?" I questioned earning a low neigh in response. He wasn't sure, but I think it was pretty brave of Blair to get off the trail this fast if these really were her horses prints. She wasn't kidding about running away then. The wonder of why she would run away took me over again.

What reason does Blair have to hate Mikayla? Mikayla has no history with her, not that I know of and she would surely have told me if that was the case. Blair wasn't mean to everyone. I mean sure she insulted Sam, but she didn't seem to have much against me. Why? So she must have something against Mikayla...could she be jealous of Mikayla's fame.

Nah, that's not enough to make someone that depressed or angry and run off...is it? But then why did Ellie say that Blair used to be so vibrant? Something must have happened to bring her down. It couldn't just be Mikayla? Unless she likes Mikayla...but no...Wait...Mikayla used to like me and she was mean...could it be that Blair has the same behavior? But then again that wouldn't be normal. I sighed frustrated at all the thoughts scrambling around my head. Why couldn't I figure it out!

It was the low noise Blue Jeans made as he stopped suddenly that brought me back to reality.

"What's wrong Blue?" I asked confused as he leaned over as though smelling at the hoof prints. "Think we're close?" I asked and smiled when he nodded his head. "Well come on then, lead the way." I offered taking a tight hold of his reigns. If you hand a challenge to this horse he is committed and that was proven as he took off vigorously, leaving the trail.

I was a little worried as he headed into the forest and I gripped the flashlight a bit tighter as I tried to see what was around us while staying on my horse.

The sounds of various animals in the night made their presence known, which wasn't a good thing. I didn't need anything attacking me out of fear.

I squinted ahead of me and made out a figure.

My eyes narrowed the moment I recognized the form of a horse. I kicked at my horses sides and he immediately picked up the paced. I could see the rider of the dark horse turn their face to see me.

I lifted the flashlight. Bingo. Blair. Her eyes widened as she shielded her eyes and turned forward. I gritted my teeth realizing she wasn't gonna make this easy for me.

She kicked off and her horse sped away, but I was hot on her trail. No way she was getting away.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

The ride started off quiet as we rode through the trail. It was cold as Jenny sniffled into my back. Honestly, she was like this adorable little girl that needed to be cared for. How the hell did she end up with Blair? She's like...Bitchmania. It made no sense.

"I'm sorry about this whole mess." Jenny whispered giving me the chance to talk that I wasn't gonna lose.

"Tell me what happened." I requested and it was silent for a while before I heard Jenny's sigh.

"Okay...uhh well, I met Blair last year in high school. I had just transferred to the school and I made a few fast friends. They warned me to steer clear of her. She wasn't...a bully or anything. They just said she was weird and quiet, but if you messed with her she wouldn't hesitate to go off on you. I didn't want to find out whether that was true or not so obviously I avoided her. Now I know people can exaggerate a lot but Blair...she truly was like that. Like a silent little bomb ready to explode at any moment. I hadn't gotten mixed up with her much, but one day in the cafeteria I was getting lunch and some friends thought it would be funny to trip me into her. Everything on my tray ended up on Blair's chest and I ended up on the floor. I was a nervous wreck and I refused to get up. I just stared up at her and she stared down at me. I was seriously shocked when she offered her hand and helped me up...but she whispered in my ear

"You should invest in better friends." And she walked off. She kept spare clothes in her locker so she simply changed her clothes and I didn't talk to my friends for that day but of course it went back to normal the next day. Anyways it was a few weeks later, but I met Blair again in the girls bathroom. I was a little nervous and she didn't say a word. What I did notice was the way she watched me. She never spoke, she just stared. I know this is gonna sound bad, but I liked the way she stared so I kept putting myself in her way..." I cut Jenny off with a small chuckle.

"Don't worry Jenny, that doesn't sound bad at all. Trust me, I'd do the same." I assured her.

"Thanks, but the way she stared at me...it was so...intense. Eventually she called me out on it though and I told her

"You're a fucking psychopath that needs to get over yourself." And she backed me up into the wall behind the library, pinning with just her stare. That's all it took. And her lips brushed against my ear when she whispered.

"Oh really, is that why you followed me in here. No one would suspect innocent little Jenny to have it bad for me, but I know. I know." She said and then she kissed me. I'll never forget how amazing that day was. I never knew what passion was till Blair. Every guy I'd ever kissed lacked that amount of intensity and she...she had it all." Jenny whispered more to herself making my heart long for Miley. It felt wrong being away from her now. I blinked as I looked around and let my flashlight roam over the ground. I decided it was time to leave this trail. It was a dead-end and I know I'm suppose to go back to start a new trail, yet something pulled me towards a different direction. I don't know what it was, but my instincts have never failed me before so it was no question as I followed my senses. Beast seemed in tune with what I was doing as she began to follow the route perfectly without me even signaling it.

"Keep going." I urged Jenny, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh right, well I won't really go into detail about how we fell so hard in love. Yeah so, Blair...she changed, a lot. She opened herself up to me and she tried really hard to make it work with my friends. She actually succeeded too. The thing is...neither of our parents know we're gay and so we had to keep it a secret. It affected us a lot because Blair can get really jealous. She doesn't like to admit it, but it's true. You see, we separately convinced our parents to come to this ranch for a vacation so that we could have fun, but 2 weeks after getting here...I broke up with her."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well...I thought that she didn't love me anymore.." She whispered.

"Really...why'd you think that?"

"Because...she wanted to tell our parents about us here at the ranch but I was too scared and said no and she just...blew up at me. I thought she understood that my parents wouldn't accept me, but she was just so mad and the more I thought about it the more I realized how much of a strain it was. How could we be together if I couldn't even tell my parents. Then there was the way Blair would be distant with me after our fight. She was just mad. I know that now...but I went to her room and broke it off with her. She begged me not to, but I thought it was for the best. I didn't want to lead her on. I mean we'd been dating for almost a year...but I couldn't even find the courage to come out. I thought it'd make more sense and somehow I let myself believe she didn't love me for real. It was easier to pull away like that."

"But Jenny...How could you give up love like that?" I whispered confused.

"Sometimes fear is stronger than love, you know." She replied sadly making me wonder to myself. "Anyway...about a week after we broke up, you showed up and she knew that I was always a fan so I pretended to faint to get your attention, but really I wanted Blair's attention. It was a stupid twisted thing to do." She admitted making my brows lift.

"Wow, so that was fake?"

"Yup, and the reason I pursued you was so I could just...forget about how much I missed Blair. It seemed easier. But she made it hard. Every chance she got, she'd corner me and...well basically she had her way with me but...I kinda loved when she did that." Jenny said with a small hint of lust making me smile. Wow. Go Jenny.

"What happened then?"

"I kept fighting her and finally for a few days she just backed off and then this letter...and well…here we are." Jenny mumbled.

"She loves you." I said knowingly after a moment.

"I know and I love her so much. I don't care anymore. As long as I get her back I'd tell the whole world, my parents included!" Jenny announced.

"I guess love is stronger than fear then." I teased making her laugh.

"Or maybe the fear of losing love is the strongest of all."

"Maybe." I agreed focusing my attention on two sets of hoofs, deep in the ground. I was way off my original trail, but I didn't care. These prints had to be fresh. Beast suddenly whinnied loudly as though recognizing the prints and she took off leaving me and Jenny to hold on tightly in shock.

"Beast! What the hell!" I yelled out struggling with the reigns. "Hold on!" I warned Jenny through gritted teeth as I leaned forward to become secure on Beast.

I'm willing to bet anything that Beast just found Blue Jeans instead of Blair. Damn love sick horses!

**Thanks for Reading and Please Review! I love all of you readers :D **

_**P.S. **__My wonderful girlfriend __**Crazier**__ is writing a Mikiley story and you all should check it out! It is awesome! No joke! :) It's in my _Favorite Stories _and the title is: _

**"It's You and Me" **_Trust me when I say it's good :D Thanks and love you all!_


	17. No More

**Take My Hand**

**FallenSoldier15**: Lmao. Sorry the update took forever but I was taking a break from writing. Updating fast takes a lot of energy and I just needed to relax and enjoy time with my girlfriend :) I want some pillow babies tho! Damn! They sound so cute! It's nice that you can relate to Blair and yeah Beast is funny and way too independent but her, she's like a clone of Mikayla lol...in horse form tho lol. :) As for the chapter lengths I can't really change how long or short a chapter is. It just depends on what needs to happen within a chapter. Some chapters will be long and some short. Sorry about that though.

**ChocolateYuriObssesser**: Lmao I'm glad you think jenny and Blair's story was sweet and aww looks like you have a little crush on Blair lol! That's adorable :D Enjoy this chappy!

**ms-rappy-sleeper**: Lmao Miley's death glare when she see's Jenny with Mikayla! I'd love to see that :P Awkward moments really are the best! I love em lol! Lmao What! You want Jenny to grind on Blair o.O lmao! "When Love sick, you need to be laid quick!" I love that! Nice :) And what! Your dog o.o You passed out lmao! Wow! Thanks so much for saying you love my chapter. I really appreciate that but I must say I love your reviews :D I never know what to expect lol! Awesome! Enjoy the update! :)

**luz4mj1995**: Lol Well say Hi to amber for me :p Aww I 'm sorry you were wrong. I hate being wrong lol. And omg I want that Charlie Sheen shirt! I saw a guy in my college with it like a month ago. WINNING! Lol Awesomeness! Hmm You like Jenny and Mikayla together lol. You're welcome to fantasize but Miley might beat her butt lol :p Enjoy the update!

**Crazier**: Lol Baby! If you steal my black hoody and hide under the covers I'm gonna be forced to pounce on you and take it back :p That will leave you naked 8D I surrender if you will promise to punish me Mwahahahaha! Lol :) You do too stutter. At certain moments :p lmao! It's absolutely adorable! Lol Sam is a weirdo :) You want Blair to fall? Lol Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Uhh baby...it wasn't really a competition but Yea...Miley wins lol. I know what you mean about Blair Seeming aggressive :D Lolz. And your story shall be shared ;p lol I love you!

**ScaryMiley**: Lol Glad you like Blue Jeans and Beast :) I think they're cute too! Enjoy!

**SuperGravyMan**: Lol Glad you like what I'm doing and aww man! ou're lucky! I love horses! They're just beautiful. :) And lol, your friend was a big baby about riding :p Thanks for the story and Enjoy!

**Chapter 17: No More.**

**Miley's POV**

"Stop running!" I yelled out as Blue Jeans sped up. Suddenly the hoofs of Blair's horse skidded to a rapid stop making Blue Jeans lift on his back legs to avoid running into the other horse.

"Down Coal down!" Blair yelled out making her jet black horse set it's own front legs back to the ground . The horse was small but had a fierce look in it's eyes. One thing I knew for sure is that even if it was a small horse, it was determined and if Blair wanted to get away, the pair would surely put up a fight.

"Blair! What the hell are you doing! Everyone's worried sick about you!"

"Don't tell me that bullshit! I'm pretty sure not everyone's worried sick about me! And I don't care about everyone! Just one, but I can't live in a fucking fairy tale anymore! Just leave me the fuck alone!" She yelled out surprising me. Who knew Blair would explode like that.

"Who are you talking about! And why would you run away?"

"You're the last person I'd tell, just leave me alone." She said with pleading eyes.

"No, I have to know." I demanded, but she only gave me a nasty glare.

"I'm leaving, don't you dare follow me." She warned, and I gritted my teeth grabbing onto the reigns tightly.

"If it's a chase you want, that that's what you'll get." I said firmly sitting up straighter, letting her know how serious I really am.

"Miley, just don't waste your time. I am not going back. I can't go back. I said goodbye and that's it." She said sadly as though she wished it wasn't so.

"What made you leave?" I asked in a softer tone.

"Just leave it alone."

"Please?" I whispered and stared at her cautiously as her hands slackened around her reigns. In the dark moonlight her worry was still clear as she looked up and finally answer.

"Love made me leave." My breath caught. So it was true...

"You...you love Mikayla?" I asked in disbelief.

"What Mikayla! Eww NO! What the fuck! Eww No! Fuck Mikayla! I don't love that fuckin.."

"Hey don't talk about my girlfriend like that!" I growled back defensively making both our eyes widen. Oh. Shit.

"Wait...what?" She asked cocking her head slightly.

"Swear you won't tell anyone...I wasn't supposed to say that." I murmured as fear stole my whole being. I can't believe I fucking just did that!

"Jenny." Blair said suddenly making my brows go up as I stared at her. It took a long moment to understand what she meant but it hit me full force.

"You love Jenny..." I said in total shock now. I did not see that coming.

"Yes. I love Jenny. But just the way I can't tell on you, you can't tell on me." She whispered waiting for me to agree.

"Okay... yeah." I said watching as she climbed off her horse.

"Since you're so stubborn and won't let me run away, get off your high horse and sit with me." She taunted making me chuckle at her humor. I watched as she sat on broken, but smooth tree stump.

I climbed off my horse and almost blindly walked over her, getting little help from the flashlight. I sat near her quietly, but she turned to me seeming very interested now.

"So Mikayla is your girlfriend?" She asked making me smile as I nodded.

"Yeah...you're the first to know that you know...It's our secret."

"Wow...And you two are in love?"

"Yes, but that's not what matters here..."

"Oh trust me it matters!" Blair cut in shaking her head.

"So...there's nothing between her and Jenny."

"Oh no, I was close to killing Jenny for even making a move on Mikayla."

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that!" Blair protested seriously making me chuckle.

"See how it is." I murmured.

"Yeah...I guess." She mumbled awkwardly. "Anyway...So Mikayla has no feelings for Jenny?"

"If she does, I'll kill her." I growled making Blair laugh.

"So you two...in love?" She asked again as if my answer mattered more than anything in the world.

"Yes, we're in love. I love Mikayla Marshall and no matter how wrong people say it is, I can't help but love her more and more every day. Just being away from her right now kills me." I admitted unsure as to why I was letting Blair know all of this. I decided to change the subject before this became about me when I needed to know what happened with her and Jenny.

"So why did you run away if you love Jenny?"

"She fell out of love with me." Blair whispered pulling her knees into her chest. "We're over and I just can't be around her having all those amazing memories of her. It's too hard." She said meeting my eyes to let me see all that pain surface. "I don't know what to do anymore." She cried out, her voice breaking. "I can't be strong anymore, not without her." She sobbed against her will, making me wrap my arms around her as tears stung my own eyes and my chest tightened in pity for Blair.

"I'm so sorry Blair...I didn't know you were dealing with something so...big." I murmured as she continued to cry into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, gosh I feel like a loser right now." She complained sniffling.

"Hey, no don't say that. Losing love is rough, now I get why you ran away. You know...I once ran away from love..." I admitted making Blair raise her head.

"From Mikayla?" She questioned and I smiled but it was a sad smile. A smile that revealed how much I regretted running away.

"Yeah...I was scared and I ran...but I never forgot her. Not one day where I didn't dream about those playful brown eyes, that clever little mouth. Whether she was mean or nice she's always witty. Mikayla...she's so much more than some Disney Star. She's real, ya know...she's caring and loving and her love is fierce. It's wild and untamed and so strong. She's so strong and I used to feel weak around her, but now she makes me feel so much stronger. It's like I could face anything and she'll be there to protect me." I said as Blair pulled away from my hug with a small smile.

"You really remind me of Jenny...she's so scared sometimes. Scared of everything but she let me realize that sometimes it's okay to be scared, because she'd be right there with me. Jenny showed me that it's better to be scared with someone you love rather than to be strong all on your own."

"That's kinda...wow, that's true." I muttered loving the way she said it. "If she showed you a love like that...why is it over?" I asked staring at her, the question etched on my features.

"Like I said...she said she fell out of love with me."

"But why! I mean...what happened to make her say that?"

"Well...I wanted to finally tell our parents before we went back home. I wanted to tell them that we're in love. I'm so sick of hiding and I sort of blew up at Jenny when she refused. Then I acted distant since I was mad. A few days later she breaks up with me. I knew I was wrong to be so bitchy, but I apologized over and over again. I begged her not to punish me for being stupid over one argument, but then she told me that she fell out of love with me." Blair whispered the last words as her voice broke once again. "She said she didn't feel that connection anymore." Blair tightened her jaw looking away from me as her tears slid down. "She doesn't love me." She mumbled slowly letting her face fall into her hands, in an attempt to conceal her already known pain.

"Blair...people often say one thing but mean another...Did you ever just try to talk with her and let her see that you two belong together?" Her head shot up and intensity poured off of her as her eyes bored into mine.

"Trust me Miley! I tried everything. From begging her to taking her physically and showing her how amazing we are together.." I cut in shocked

"Wait...like sex?"

"Oh come on Miley! We'd been dating for over a year. We've been having sex. Amazing mind-blowing sex at that." She said smugly making me laugh.

"Good to know...uh continue." I mumbled shaking my head.

"Well nothing it didn't worked. I mean...showing her physically...she could never really resist me and trust me, I can't resist her at all, but after I'd...uh you know, she'd just leave again saying it was a mistake."

"Did you try anything besides...sex?" I asked.

"I tried talking, I even begged, I sat her down and kneeled in front of her. Put my head in her lap and begged her not to break up with me, but she kept saying something about how it made no sense. Then when I pushed for a better reason she simply said she wasn't in love anymore...That truly stunned me and that's what made me walk away that night, but after that night I came back but I guess...you can't make someone love you." She finished resting her chin on her hand as she stared down as though nothing mattered anymore. It broke my heart to see her heartbroken.

"Blair, I can understand why you want to run away so bad...but if you come back with me I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"After hearing you talk about what happened with you and Jenny I think the main problem was that she was afraid to come out...you pushed her and fear ruins everything. Trust me."

"I guess..." Blair said unsurely.

"If you come back..." I took in a deep breath so I could meet her eyes as I spoke "If you come back, I'll talk to Mikayla and if she's okay with it...I'll come out at the next dinner." I promised making Blair's shoulder's lift.

"Why...why would you do that?"

"One, because I love Mikayla too much to let her feel the way you do. I never want her to be angry at me for being scared. I'm tired of being scared Blair. And two...If you come back, then Jenny can be relieved if we come out first...I can't guarantee it because I have to ask Mikayla first...but something tells me she'll like the idea." I said with a small smile. Blair simply blinked and raked a hand through her hair.

"I don't know..."

"Blair...everyone is out looking for you. And the longer it takes the harder it will be for you to explain. "And not to mention people could get hurt out here looking for you."

"Oh come on, not the guilt trip, I didn't ask them to look for me!" She protested but I only lifted a brow making her shoulders fall in defeat.

"Fine you win! I'll go back but what...What do I even say to everyone?"

"I really don't know, but you should think about that on the long ass ride back." I groaned standing up so I could dust off my jeans. Blair stood up as well looking around and I followed her gaze to find Blue Jeans and her horse, Coal, grazing on some grass a few feet away.

"Well let's get to it then." She said stretching as we made our way over to get to our horses. I patted Blue Jeans' nose and he nuzzled my face sweetly, before I moved to his side to climb up, but the loud sound of something heading towards us made me and Blair both whip our heads in the other direction.

The pounding of a hoofs made itself clear as I squinted to see, but it took a few moment's before my eyes could make it out and boy was it a sight to behold.

Beast looking almost crazed as she trampled forward through the forest straight for me.

"Oh shit!" I muttered before realizing that Blue Jeans was right behind me. I quickly threw myself over to Blair and Coal and watched in shock as Beast just seemed to run faster and faster! Wait... Is that...

"Is that Jenny with Mikayla?" Blair asked with a hint of anger revealed in her voice as I narrowed my eyes to see if I was seeing right.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

"Beast!" I growled as I spotted Miley and Blair. Jenny held onto me even tighter while Beast began to speed up "What the hell does stop mean to you! You're gonna kill Blue Jeans if you don't slow down!" I yelled gripping the reigns tighter as I pulled back on them roughly making Beast whinny loudly as she jerked to a complete stop only moments after Miley wisely got herself out of the way.

I could see the look of what might be either confusion or anger on Miley's face and Blair looked pissed, but I honestly do not blame the girl.

I quickly stumbled my way off of Beast and then helped Jenny off my lending a hand which I'm sure pissed off the two girls watching us. I took in a breath and turned to see Miley more confused than angry. I chuckled awkwardly looking up at the trees for a second.

"Hey, well sorry..." I started off but was cut in by Jenny

"Where the hell did you think you were going!" She yelled moving over and placing herself right in front of Blair.

"What do you care? You don't even love me. And besides, looks like you're having fun with Mikayla."

"Guys, come on let's not fight." Miley pleaded surprising me. I figured she'd kick my ass for letting Jenny ride with me. Jenny didn't pay attention to Miley as she shook her head, taking Blair's hands in her own. There you go, tell her how you feel.

"Blair...I never fell out of love with you." She whispered and Blair's eyes lit up right away but the momentary light was out the next instant.

"Then why?" She asked, voice thick with emotion.

"Because...I'm so fucking stupid and I figured that it was pointless for me to drag out our relationship when I'm too scared to even tell my parents." Miley's grin did not go unnoticed the moment Jenny admitted that she still loved Blair. Something tells me that Miley had a talk with Blair and already knew what happened. "I didn't want to waste your time if we weren't really going somewhere together and where could we really go if it's all just a secret." Jenny admitted making Blair shake her head.

"Jenny, I never thought you were a waste of time! I know I got mad that you were scared and that's my fault and I hate that I put that pressure on you and I'm so sorry! But I don't care if we never tell anyone. I just want you. Always. I want you!" Blair pleaded and I could feel tears in my eyes. Goddamn! Why does love make me so fucking emotional!

"But Blair, I'm not scared anymore. I don't care if we tell everyone. I just want you too." I smiled as Blair crushed Jenny in a long hug kissing her hair. That's how it should be. No more separation. No more secrets.

"Guess what!" Blair said pulling back as she looked at Jenny.

"What?" Jenny asked. Blair leaned over and whispered something in Jenny's ear which caused her to pull back stunned before looking at Miley, then turning to me with wonder in her eyes.

"Mikayla! Really?" She asked in shock that I didn't understand.

I scratched my head and glanced at Miley, who's eyes were wide open as she coughed and looked away awkwardly.

"What?" I mumbled slipping my hands in my front pockets as my brows drew down in question.

**Thanks for reading Everyone! I send you all some love! :) lol. **


	18. Back to the Ranch

**Take My Hand**

_**Happy three month anniversary to by beautiful girlfriend Sky! I love you so so much and I've never been so happy!**_

**ms-rappy-sleeper**- Awh that darn pool of tears! Lol I'm glad you like the two couples :) Lmao! Sex tips? Maybe lol It's okay that you're inappropriate lol I don't mind. Lmao Sam with Blair's horse? Don't you think the horse would be taking a step down :p lmao Jk! When you said for him to search Google I couldn't stop laughing lol. Love your reviews and enjoy!

**ChocolateYuriObssesser**: I guess you'll find out what Blair whispered to Jenny this chapter :) lol Lmaoooo when you said Blue Jeans is her precious! Lol! Hmm a Blair and Jenny One-shot lol :D I could see that :P I like the name Jair :D Lol! Lol Will Sam shit himself? Well his job is to clean it up lol o.O Enjoy this update! And Thanks for the all the awesome reviews so far. I appreciate them all :)

**ScaryMiley**: Lol I see you can't wait for them to come out :p Enjoy!

**SuperGravyMan**: Lol a fad chapter :) Nice, I like it! Thanks for the review and enjoy! :)

**demi-selena4ever**: I'm so sorry once again about you and Mary alice. I'm glad you like this story and can relate to it. Thanks for the songfic idea and well, Enjoy the update.

**FireHeartburns**: Lol I'm glad you're liking this story and how they bonded :) Thanks and Enjoy!

**Crazier**: Lmao! You started it tho (POUT) Lol! I'll make you surrender! You just wait! It's my birthday! You have to surrender! You pwomised :D Haha! You are a jerk! Fine, I'll make Blair fall but it's on your head. Lol. I love your story and I need the update now punk! Gimme it! I love you too! What the hell! A fight to the death Lmao! Only you baby, only you. No more psycho pills! Lol! Lol I liked that line too :D And Thanks baby! I love you too and Happy wonderful 3 months! It's been amazing. Through it all. The bad and the good, I love you so much. So so much. Kissies! Lol :)

**Chapter 18: Back to the Ranch**

**Mikayla's POV**

"You and Miley!" Jenny gushed making me narrow my eyes.

"Me and Miley what..." I trailed off taking a step back.

"You and Miley! Together!"

"What Me and Miley what noooo!" I said digging my boot into the dirt as I looked away but then back at Miley who had a nervous smile on her face.

"Then is Blair lying?" Jenny asked turning back to blair.

"What no! Miley told me!" Blair exclaimed making me give Miley a probing look.

"What does secret mean to you Blair!" Miley exclaimed.

"But why wouldn't I tell Jenny! Geez you make no sense!" Blair shot back.

"Okay okay fine! Uhh...Mikayla...can I talk to you for a sec...in umm, in private?" She almost whispered and I wanted to smile at how adorable Miley looked when she was scared. I followed her a good distance from Jenny and Blair who were making up for lost time...in a very physical way I might add.

"Mikayla, eyes over here!" Miley ordered making me look away laughing at the two, but zipping my mouth as I faced Miley.

"So you told Blair? I asked crossing my arms.

"Well I uh...it may have slipped out." She murmured.

"How exactly?"

"Well she was insulting you and uh...I may have told her to stop insulting my girlfriend." Miley said shyly and I felt almost giddy as I grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"It feels so good when you call me that." I admitted making Miley face brighten, even in the dark night.

"You mean...my girlfriend?" She said playfully but my heart became hyper in my chest as I crushed her in a hug.

"Yes, I love hearing you call me that. It feels so right." I groaned attaching my lips to hers again.

"God Mikayla, I love you so much!" Miley said making me smile into the kiss before pulling back.

"I love you too!" I replied quickly.

"Wow you two really are serious..." Jenny's voice called out making us turn to see Blair hugging Jenny from behind as they watched us. I nodded turning back to Miley

"Extremely serious. I'd do anything for her." I said aloud knowing it was true.

"Oh really, would you come out for her?" Blair questioned making me turn to her as I chuckled.

"If she wanted to." I answered when Miley's hand slipped into my hair turning me to face her.

"I want to." She stated making me blink.

"You...you want to?" I asked confused.

"Yes. I want to tell everyone at dinner tomorrow. After seeing the pain Blair and Jenny went through simply to keep it a secret...I...I don't want to lose you." Miley whispered as emotion over took her. I grabbed her in a tight hug shaking my head as tears began to slide down my face. Stupid emotions! They get me every time!

"MIley, You'll never lose me. I swear it. I'd die before I could let you go."

"Don't speak like that!" Miley protested hitting my shoulder, but then she wrapped her arms tighter around my waist.

"It's true baby, I love you and I'll never ever leave. If you really want to come out then I have no objections." I promised pulling back to look in her eyes. I wanted to see if I could find any trace of hesitance in her eyes, but all I saw was love and determination and that was enough to fill my heart with assurance.

"Good, cause Sam needs to know that chicks are better than di..."

"Miley!" I exclaimed shocked that she'd say that.

"Well it's true." She said sticking out her lower lip making me want it.

"Hey Miley is right! Chicks over dicks any day!" Blair called out making Jenny smack her while Miley laughed along with Blair.

"You two are ridiculous." I muttered when my cell rang. I looked at the number realizing it was aunt Ellie.

"Uhh guys...It's my aunt. I'm gonna tell her that we found Blair and we're heading back now." I informed them getting nods as I answered.

"Hello?"

"Mikayla! Everyone came back from their trails except for you and Miley and why did you take Jenny with you?" She asked in a worried voice.

"Relax aunt Ellie, Miley found Blair and then Beast found Blue Jeans so we're all together.

"You found Blair!" She yelled out making my ear ring.

"Ahh come on aunt Ellie! My ear!" I whined earning a snicker from Blair which got her a smack from Jenny making me laugh at her but then Miley hit me.

"What'd I do!" I complained as Miley gave me a look and I shook my head paying attention to my phone call again.

"Yes, we found Blair and we're all heading back. Don't worry. I'll call if anything comes up, okay."

"Alright, I'll send everyone in then and Brent and I will wait for ya'll so hurry up please." She requested.

"Sure thing aunt Ellie. See ya soon." I said before hanging up. I turned to the three of em waiting for a response.

"Jenny's riding with me this time." Was all Blair said making me laugh as I nodded.

"Where's Beast?" I asked suddenly looking around.

"Wait...where's Blue Jeans..." Miley asked making us both start to search around. Suddenly Miley lifted her fingers to her lips and blew out a shrill whistle and I was forced to cover my ears.

"A warning maybe!" I vented rubbing my ears.

"Sorry." She murmured before Blue Jeans appeared, running forward with Beast trotting along his side. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing as Blue Jean's slowed down allowing Beast to walk in front..

"That's so adorable! He's a gentle...horse.." Jenny said making me laugh.

"He really is." I replied as Beast walked over to me, her head bowed as though she was actually shy. "Think they had their first kiss?" I joked as Blue Jeans made a funny but awkward sounding neigh and Beast's head whipped around to glare at me. Oh shit..."Uhh...or not." I whispered making her lower head but just as fast she looked at me again as though warning me. When she finally looked away I stuck out my tongue earning a smack from Miley.

"Ugh What'd I do!"

"You're being an idiot." Blair answered and Jenny hit her now making me laugh.

"And What'd I do!" Blair demanded but Jenny shrugged saying

"Don't be mean."

"Yeah Blair, don't be rude." I teased but Miley hit my arm again.

"Oh my god! Seriously!" I vented looking at her.

"Seriously." She said grinning and that was enough to make me smile.

"You're so abusive Miley." I complained

"You like it though, don't you Mikayla."

"Oh gosh, get a room!" Blair groaned.

"Wait, I wanna know if Mikayla likes the abuse!" Jenny whispered making me and Miley stop to look at her. Even Beast and Blue Jeans turned to look at Jenny. "What? It's a valid question." She murmured making me shake my head.

"You two are into some freaky stuff, aren't ya?" I commented making Jenny's face turn red while Blair stood there, a smug grin set on her face.

"You know it Marshall." Blair answered as she pulled Jenny so they could get on her horse. Miley pecked my lips before going over to Blue Jeans while I got myself on Beast. We all shared looks before we set off heading back to the ranch. Beast stayed in front of everyone, while Miley and Blue Jeans came up by my side.

I occasionally looked back to see Blair and Jenny on her jet black horse. It was slower since it was smaller and had to carry them both, but it was a tough one. I smiled as Jenny held Blair around the waist and whispered something in her ear making her smile before responding.

I thought it was cute as I faced forward and took a quick glance at Miley who gave me a knowing smile. It didn't take too long to find the trail that we had broken from and once on it we found ourselves back in no time.

I could see the lights on in the Barn as we all slowed down and stopped in front of the barn. We all got off our horses taking the reigns to lead our horses in, but Ben came out and smiled in relief seeing us. I think that's the first time I ever saw him smile...

There was some commotion behind him as four people bustled out of the barn and rushed forward.

"Blair, honey!" One woman called out and I assumed that was Blair's mother. A man followed her and they hugged Blair, but it seemed awkward.

"Hey mom, hey dad," She mumbled hugging back.

"Jenny! How dare you go with these girls without even telling me!" Demanded a tall man as his wife gripped his shoulder.

"Relax dear, She's safe and fine. We'll just talk about it later." Jenny's mom said assuringly. Jenny's frown did not go missed as she hugged her mom, but her dad stood away from her. Well if I had to deal with him then I wouldn't wanna come out either...

"Oh my god! Blair!" Aunt Ellie gushed as I turned to see her and Brent step out from the ranch. They jogged across to us and aunt Ellie immediately wrapped her arms around Blair. I watched how Blair actually smiled. She didn't smile when her own parents hugged her though...that was weird. Brent stepped up and as soon as aunt Ellie let her go, he hugged Blair as well, whispering something that made her smile as she nodded. Aunt Ellie came over to me and Miley now giving us a hug too.

"Thanks for getting her back, we can all relax now." She sighed kissing my head.

"No problem."

"You're welcome" Miley and I replied as Brent came over to us joining the hug.

"Thanks girls, you really stepped up." Brent complimented.

"It's no problem." Miley answered, but the small argument behind us made the four of us turn to see Blair's parents arguing with her. She just got back, god give her a break! I thought angrily. Apparently Brent shared the same notion as me as he pulled away to go over.

"Listen, I'm sure we all wanna know why Blair took off the way she did, but you just got your daughter back. Don't you wanna just love her and then talk about it tomorrow?" He asked making Blair's father stare at annoyed him, but he stayed quiet. Blair cleared her throat making our attention shift to her.

"I know you all wanna know why I ran away and I'd prefer if we could all go sleep now, and I promise to explain it at dinner tomorrow evening." She stated calmly.

"Good thinking." Aunt Ellie complimented as Jenny was dragged off with her parents.

"Good night!" She called out to us all but I could see her eyes on Blair as they parted.

"Good night." Blair whispered staring in her direction before her mother snapped her fingers in front of her face to get her attention.

"I swear your mind is never present." Her mom murmured as they led Blair inside.

That left Ben who took Blair's horse, Coal in the barn. Aunt Ellie held onto Brent's arm with a smile as she stared at Miley and I.

"What?" I asked.

"Your hands." Aunt Ellie said simply making me look to see Miley's hand in mine.

"Oh!" I said pulling my hand away, leaving me flustered.

"We...uh...um…"

"Relax Mikayla." Brent said with a wink. "We won't tell your parents."

"Yes, I won't tell. Have a good night now." Aunt Ellie called out as she and Brent walked away, smiling and laughing with each other. They disappeared in the ranch leaving the door open for Miley and I as I turned back to her.

"Wow..." I whispered as she smiled and took my hand.

"I love you." I laughed and lifted her hand to mine kissing it gently.

"I love you too Miley." And the twinkle In her eyes spoke louder than all the words we could whisper late at night in secrecy.

**Thanks for reading and Please Review! I love you readers! :D**

_I love you Sky (**CRAZIER**)! I love you so much!_

_And guess what! It's my birthday! Yay! Lol :) Not sure if I'm happy turning 19 or not. I don't wanna get older D: lol_


	19. Morning Issues

**Take My Hand**

**Crazier**: Lol baby! You had to surrender! It was a birthday wish and now I'm sad :[ Lol So now you want Blair to fall on her parents? Lolz wth! No more psycho pills! You hear me! No more! Lol I'm happy about the 3 months too baby :D I love you too! Does birthday girl get a lap dance :p lmao! JK! Lol Yes more lesbians lol smh! Oh wow, you have a weird family baby, just sayin :p You're so weird too as a matter of fact lol! And yes...you are super duper gay lol! I love you too :D

**luz4mj1995**: Lmao! Yay! Birthday sexxx! lmao! Jk and thank you! :)And hey! No yelling at old ladies lmao! Oooo! A Foursome o.O Now that's a thought lol! Thanks again and Enjoy!

**FireHeartBurns**: Lol thanks! Now we're both 19! lol! I like Jair too :D And yes, their parents need to chill lol! Glad you like Beast and Blue Jeans lol! Gracias and Enjoy! :)

**DarkDesires16**: Lol I'm glad you're enjoying this story and hey! I am not old! D: Lol Love ya too! Enjoy and I hope Fallen is feeling better :D I say Hi! Lol.

**SuperGravyMan**: Lol cool and lmaooooo! My girlfriends name isn't 'Sky' btw, it's her nickname but now that you mentioned that I will remember to do that if she falls lol! Thanks and Enjoy!

**ms-rappy-sleeper**: Thanks so much! :) Lol yes more smexy times lmao Well we'll have to wait and see if they're into some freaky stuff lols! And hey! Why'd your dog hit you D: Lol yeah, don't mess with Beast lol! I'm glad you thought this chapter was sweet and uhh lol spanking uh yeahh lol...Thanks for the awesome review and Enjoy! :p lol!

**ScaryMiley**: Thanks so much and maybe there will be some drama :) You have a nice day too lol and Enjoy this update.

**ChocolateYuriObsesser**: Lmaooo That would be kinky if Mikayla liked the abuse lol! Thanks for the Birthday wishes :) And Awh I'm sorry you were sick, that sucks! Everyone's getting sick D: I should hide! lol. Lol yes you have to wait and read to find out what happened :p And thanks for saying you're addicted to this story. Lol I'll try to write faster! Enjoy! :D

**Chapter 19: Morning Issues**

**Miley's POV**

I laid in Mikayla's arms staring up at the ceiling. She was fast asleep already, her breathing deep and even. It was relaxing to listen to and I found myself getting lost in the rhythm. A few moments later though, my thoughts took over again.

Ellie and Brent clearly know about Mikayla and I. When Mikayla took my hand without thinking, I noticed and was close to pulling my hand away, but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. It felt wrong to just consider it. So I let it happen. I let them know.

And I didn't care. I smiled to myself in the dark room and turned my head to look at Mikayla's beautiful sleeping face. I pressed a kiss to her nose which must have tickled because she made a noise and swiped at her nose before settling down again. I laughed quietly and kissed her nose again just to watch her repeat the motion.

After the 9th time I did it she growled in her sleep and buried her face into my shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh aloud but not too loud. I wrapped my left arm around her and closed my eyes.

Tomorrow I want to tell the truth. I want to be honest about who I am. And what scares me is that I'm not scared. It makes no sense. I smiled as I felt sleep washing away my thoughts. Who cares. Who cares if they know. I don't. Not anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

I watched Miley's peaceful form as she stirred in her sleep, reaching out for me. I smiled and pulled her closer till she was comfortable in my arms. A dusky blue light was coming in through the windows and soon we'd have to wake up. I didn't want to move though. I didn't want to sleep either. I just wanted to lay here as stare at Miley. How can someone be so beautiful even asleep. I just wanted to kiss her. But I didn't wanna wake up.

I sighed and settled for cuddling with her tightly.

"Baby?" She whispered making my head shoot up to stare down at her.

"Yes?"

"Uhh...umm, nothing I just wanted to see if you were awake." She mumbled as a yawn stole her over. I smiled as she covered her mouth and stretched herself out on the bed. This was way too adorable! I think I just died! She almost killed me with her cuteness! Damn.

I cuddled up to her again and her body relaxed once more as she closed her eyes and I could tell she was about to fall asleep again.

"Miley." I whispered getting no answer.

"Miley?" I asked but nothing. I shook my head and slipped out of bed. I might as well shower if she's gonna pass out here.

I snuck over into my room quietly and grab my things, heading to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

I woke up finding Mikayla gone which really confused me. I mean I just opened my eyes and she was here. She was talking too...I think. I got up and walked over to the window stretching out my back and arms as I watched Brent and Ben leading their horses out. I guess they had a job to do before breakfast.

The sound of my door being thrown open made me whirl around to see Blair frantic as she locked my door.

"What the hell..." I started but she cut me off quickly.

"I need to hide!"

"Why?"

"I was sleeping in Jenny's room but her mom came in to wake her up and I was able to hide under her bed and sneak out while her mom was by the window but then my dad was in my room looking for me so I couldn't go in there and some dumbass is in the bathroom so I have nowhere to pretend to come from! I need to hide in here till the bathroom is free!"

"Uhh...okay." I said unsurely. She flopped down at the edge of my bed crossing her arms angrily.

"On the bright side this is the last time you'll have to hide before dinner." I piped up and she actually smiled.

"Yeah, I know."

I went back to staring out the window when a knock at the door alarmed us both.

"Yes?" I called out.

"Miley, it's Ellie, can I come in?" She asked and I looked at Blair who shook her head.

"Second to last time..." I joked making her roll her eyes as she opened the closet and hid herself in there.

"Come in!" I called back out and the door opened revealing Ellie who stepped about a foot in.

"Hey I was wondering if you saw Blair, her dad said he checked her room, but she's not there...He's starting to think she ran away again..." Ellie Trailed off making me laugh.

"I haven't seen her but I think her heard her voice out in the hall not too long ago. Besides, I'm sure she didn't run away. Tell her dad to chill and she'll probably be at the breakfast table so just wait a little while." I suggested and Ellie smiled nodding.

"Yeah, okay. See ya down there then." She said locking the door and Blair was in the middle of coming out when the door knob turned again and she growled locking herself back in.

I laughed lightly when it was Mikayla that walked in. She wore tight dark blue Jeans and a simple blue V-neck. She wore her regular black boots and I grinned at how hot my girlfriend is. The less she wears, the hotter she gets!

"What's with the goofy grinny baby?" She asked walking over to me and the closet door opened.

"Oh look, It's Mikayla." Blair grunted and I laughed but Mikayla, without even blinking turned to her replying

"And look, Blair's finally coming out." which made Blair glare at her.

"Hahaha, You're so funny." Blair responded sarcastically.

"I know, but why are you in Miley's closet?"

"Hiding from her dad and Jenny's mom. She almost got caught in Jenny's room and she needs to pretend she came out from the bathroom."

"I see, well it's free so you better get in there, I don't think the closet will take you back."

"Watch it Marshall." Blair warned, but in a teasing manner as she walked out quickly.

"I'm watching something alright." Mikayla murmured bringing my attention to her. Her eyes were concentrated and I followed them to realize she was gaping at my breasts. I covered them quickly with my hands and turned away.

"Ugh what's wrong with you!" I shrieked but she laughed grabbing my butt which made me hop away.

"I wanna touch!" She pleaded and I ran off to the other side of the room.

"No! No touching!" I stated but she only slipped her hands in her pockets, and walked forward slowly but the look in her eyes said she was determined. "Mikayla..." I warned and she stopped, simply standing there staring at me.

"Please?" She whispered. Ugh why did she have to be so damn adorable!

"Mikayla! Come on! I just woke up and I need to shower!"

"So...I just wanna touch." She said again pouting.

"Baby...come on..." I tried but that pout never left.

"Fine! Fine! Touch me!" I gave in but she grinned and shook her head.

"You are so easy." She announced making my eyes widen.

"I..I am not easy!" I argued.

"Yeah you are...you just yelled out for me to touch you. So desperate." She said shaking her head.

"Wait what! That's not how it happened!" I protested.

"But isn't it?" She replied smugly making me roll my eyes.

"You suck! No more touching!" I declared making her laugh.

"For how long? I just need to know when to let you break your own rules." I stared at her flabbergasted.

"What! No! What! Hell no! You're not touching me for...forever!"

"I know I won't touch you, but how long can you resist touching me?" She taunted making me groan angrily.

"Get your cocky ass outta my room." I ordered.

"Nope." She said crossing her arms in defiance.

"Fine! I'll throw you out myself!" I exclaimed walking over to her, grabbing her arm.

"Oh look, you touched me." She said smugly pulling me to her, holding my hands tightly at my sides.

"Let me go." I demanded but she shook her head and lowered her lips down to my neck. "Mikayla..." I murmured as she slid her lips along my neck down to my shoulder, her teeth grazing my skin.

"Shhh." She mumbled against my skin as she led me backwards to my bed. I let her lay me down as she straddled me, her lips never leaving my neck. Her hands raked up and down my sides before she massaged her way to my breasts. I closed my eyes enjoying how gentle she was being. I sucked in a much needed breath when her mouth trailed down to suck at my nipples through my shirt.

"Baby..." I whispered and she slowly moved up so her face was above mine."

"I'm gonna go help aunt Ellie with Breakfast. See ya down there Beautiful." She whispered pressing her lips to mine before she stood up, smiling down at me. Her hand ran down the middle of my stomach as she stood and then left. She left me to lay there smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

I couldn't wipe the sickly happy smile off my face as I jogged down the stairs and practically bounced into the kitchen. My aunt Ellie was alone preparing breakfast making me wonder where Brent was. He was always down here with her.

"Need some help?" I questioned making her turn to see me.

"Oh Mikayla, you scared me." She said with a shaky laugh.

"Oh, sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine hun, and if you could set the table that'd be really helpful." I nodded and went over to the cabinet getting the dishes beginning to set the table while Aunt Ellie cooked. As I was adding the utensils I glanced over to see a slump in her shoulders that I hadn't seen in a while. This made me frown as I started putting down the cups and glasses.

"Uhm...Aunt Ellie, what happened?" I asked a tiny voice. She turned to me with a weak smile.

"Nothing hun, don't worry okay." She came over and gave me a hug which I returned right away cause it seemed like she could use some comfort.

"But...you seem sad." I whispered but that only got me a kiss to my forehead.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, I'm fine." We all know what fine means. It means everything is totally fucked up but I'm just gonna pretend it's not. I sighed and let it go. If she wanted to talk about it, I guess she would.

"Okay." I mumbled as she let me go to save the sausage from burning.

"Good morning!" Came Miley's voice filled with enthusiasm.

"Good morning." Aunt Ellie replied suddenly turning to see Miley walk over to me. She had a real smile on her face this time as Miley took my hand and looked up at my aunt. "So, what's going on here girls?" She asked crossing her arms in a teasing way.

"Oh ya know aunt Ellie, the girl is obssessed with me, keeps following me around like a lost puppy." I joked making Miley smack me upside the head. "Kidding! Kidding!" I protested making my aunt laugh.

"Yeah, I don't believe Miley would chase after you." My aunt teased as I rubbed my head.

"Actually, I just might chase after her." Miley murmured making my aunt's eyes widen in realization of...something.

"Wait...Are you two...are you two having fun or..."

"In love?" I questioned as my aunt's mouth shut as she nodded slowly.

"Yes, I'm in love with this nutjob." Miley said making me smile.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." I said dramatically holding my hand over my heart, making aunt Ellie laugh at us.

"That's wonderful." Aunt Ellie said with a small and thoughtful smile. "It really is. I knew there was something more between ya'll from day 1."

"Really? Day one?" Miley asked.

"Yes. Day one." She replied making me grin as I pecked Miley cheek.

"Oh well, our secrets basically out." I murmured noticing that Miley was still completely relaxed. This made me smile as I played with her fingers.

"Well as long as you and Brent can accept it, I don't care who else knows." Miley announced as she looked around. "So, need anymore help?"

"Yeah sure, finish setting the table and help put the food down."

"Hey hey hey, The table is my job, I got it." I stated as picking up the cups and made a show of setting them down.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

I laughed at Mikayla's serious attitude about setting the table and soon enough Ellie and I had all the food spread out just as the guests started pouring in a filling up the seats.

Blair and Jenny walked in at the same time dangerously close, hands brushing but I figured it was no big deal since their parents weren't around.

I took my seat near Mikayla not caring if anyone noticed how much more affectionate I was being with her

"Hey...where's Brent?" Mikayla asked staring at his empty seat.

"Well I saw him and Ben riding out earlier when I was looking out the window. Maybe they have a job to do and they'll be back later." I suggested. Mikayla's mouth formed an adorable little 'O' as she nodded and concentrated on the food.

When the table was filled missing only Brent and Ben we all began to eat. Mikayla ate super fast since she barely had dinner last night while Jenny was simply talking to Blair, barely eating and Sam stared down at his food deep in thought. Ellie was just standing by the sink staring aimlessly at the faucet which made me frown. What happened to her...

**Thanks to the readers and Please Review! I love you guys :)**


	20. Better This Way

**Take My hand**

**A/N: **_I'm so so sorry this update has taken over a month to arrive, but I hope you all enjoy it anyways. Much love to all my readers :)_

**ChocolateYuriObssessor: **Lol Yeah, Mikayla really is a huge tease xD And lol who knows if they're kinky like that :P Haha Blair in the closet :D Awh, you'll have to see what happened to Ellie and Brent, and eww, Sam shit his pants D; Nasty lol. Thank you for the review and Enjoy!

**Crazier**: Lol yay xD You surrender to me :D My own personal slave hahaha! And Wth A brick on her parents -_- lol baby! No more psycho pills! And yeah, your family is weird! :O lol You are super duper gay haha! I love you :D Lol BTW, You're easy xP And wth...your have the weirdest imagination ever lol :P I love you baby! =]

**FireHeartBurns**: Lol I agree and you'll have to read to find out :p Thanks for the review and enjoy :)

**Lazy Logger**: Lol it has been a long time and thanks so much. I appreciate that :) Glad you like it and enjoy this update xD

**Vamplover342**: Don't be scared lol and I know, Mikayla is wicked lol :)Enjoy!

**Lovatic4Life**: Awh lol, thanks so much xD And Enjoy the update haha

**SuperGravyMan**: I'd love to hear your theories lol. And I have no clues as to what you were trying to say either :P Haha! Enjoy the chapter now =]

**luz4mj1995**: Lol you're so mean! Yelling at old people haha and I'm sure you don't look like a middle-aged woman lmaooo xD And wth lmaoo. It would suck if Brent was a 45-second dude lmaoo! And yes, you can't take anything seriously lol :P GoodHead :O Lmaooo Thanks for the review and enjoy the update :]

**greatpretender27**: You'll have to keep reading to find out what happened to Ellie and Brent :p Lol and haha we'll see :o Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter :)

**ScaryMiley**: I would agree with you and thanks for the review. Enjoy this update!

**ms-rappy-sleeper**: Wth o.o Creepy faucet lol And I don't know if Ellie would be so depressed over a broken faucet lol. Stop being a perv! lmaooo! Thanks for the review :) They always make me laugh! Enjoy lol.

**MishkaLover**: Okay, your review put a huge smile on my face xD And the compliments are seriously appreciated! :) Thanks so much and I'm glad you like my stories haha. And Mikiley is awesome :P lol Sorry for taking so long with the update but I hope you still enjoy this one. That dark corner must suck, so sorry o.o And thanks again :]

**Music and Reading Lover**: Awh lol, I'm glad you loved it and enjoy! :)

**Ad3n**: Yeah, so much drama lol and we'll see what happens if we ever get to dinner xP Lol Thanks for the review, I appreciate it and enjoy :)

**Chapter 20: Better This Way.**

**Mikayla's POV**

Everyone was pretty much gone except for Aunt Ellie, Miley, 2 guests and me. Blair and Jenny had left towards the barn so I figured they were gonna go riding, and as much as I wanted to go, I felt like I should stay back with Aunt Ellie. I mean, what happened to her? Miley was telling me that something was off and I had no doubt about it.

"Just leave it alone. There's nothing we can really do." Miley whispered and I nodded ready to turn and face her, but at that moment the door opened and Brent followed by Ben.

"How'd it go?" Aunt Ellie asked?

"Well I managed to catch the calf, but the colts got away from me. Lucky ya got Brent though. He roped em in faster than I could blink." Ben complimented patting Brent's shoulder, but I noticed that Brent's eyes seemed fixated. On Ellie. He stared at her and she seemed to be looking away. On purpose at that. Brent's jaw hardened as he turned back to Ben who simply shrugged.

"That's great. Glad everything went well." Aunt Ellie said lowly. "And you must be hungry, missing breakfast and all. Sit down and I'll bring you a plate." She said over her shoulder.

Brent and Ben both sat down and Brent took off his hat finally making eye contact with Miley and I.

"Hey girls, how's it going?" He said gruffly, running a hand through his hair as he set his hat down on the table. He never does that. He always leaves it on for Ellie to knock it off his head...

"We're good, how're things with you?" Miley asked with a smile that seemed to make Brent smile as well.

"It's fine hun, thanks for asking."

"What's going on with you and aunt Ellie?" I asked straight forward making Miley give me a look.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, nothing's going on, okay." He said with a smile, but it was a bit too weak for my trust.

"Here ya go Ben. Enjoy." Aunt Ellie said as she placed a plate down in front of him and walked away to start doing dishes.

"Wait...What about me?" Brent asked standing up. Damn, he is so tall...

"What about you?" She murmured making my eyes widen. Uh oh.

"So you make Ben breakfast, but not me."

"You missed it, I'm not doing you any favors."

"I was doing my job!" He argued making aunt Ellie turn and glare at him.

"No one is stopping you from taking food!" Brent let out a harsh breath as his hands went to his sides.

"You're right." He mumbled. "You're absolutely right." He said mad now as he reached over taking his hat. He didn't bother to put it on as he walked forward stopping in front my aunt leaning to her eye level.

"My apologies then." We could hear him whisper angrily before he continued on out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

I stared in shock as Brent walked out and looking back I could see Ellie was visibly shaken. What the hell was that about?

"Aunt Ellie...are you okay?" Came Mikayla's tiny voice. I could hear the worry as she got up and walked over to her aunt.

"Yes hun, I'm fine." Ellie said weakly as she turned back to continue washing up.

"Here uh...let me do that." Mikayla said taking the sponge from her aunt gently and proceeded to do the dishes, which honestly surprised me. Mikayla doing dishes. Never thought I would see the day.

"Thanks sweetie, I'm just gonna go start on other chores then." She said turning to leave.

"Wait...uh why don't you let me take care of them?" I offered quickly.

"Oh hun thanks, but it's fine. Seriously, don't worry." She said giving me a smile before she left. I sighed and walking over, leaning on the counter near Mikayla.

"I know what you could do for Aunt Ellie." Mikayla said with a little smile.

"I'm not doing the dishes." I said watching in amusement as her shoulders slumped.

"Fine." She groaned. I laughed kissing her forehead, but grabbed a dish-towel.

"But I can dry them." I offered seeing the smile come back to her lips.

"Okay, thanks beautiful." She said giving her attention back to the dishes.

"Whoa, Mikayla Marshall can get her hands dirty! Shocker!" Declared Blair from behind us.

"Mikayla Marshall can also throw this plate at your face, wanna see that too?" Mikayla asked lifting the plate up, making me laugh as I took it and proceeded to dry the plate.

"I think I'll pass." Blair said sarcastically as Jenny took her hand and grinned.

"I have an idea!" She announced making everyone laugh at how excited she seemed.

"And what would that be?" Blair asked cautiously.

"Well today Blair and I are coming out, right? We have no idea how bad this could be. I mean my parents could just blow up and take me back home right away and I'd have to go till Blair and I can figure everything out. Same thing with her parents."

"Okay, and your idea is?" Mikayla asked.

"Well today might be the last time the 4 of us see each other. I mean I'll definitely see Blair again, but you two have become my friends, and I may never see you guys again. Or at least not for a long time anyways."

"It sounds so much more drastic when you put it that way but...that really would suck." I said sadly. Blair and Jenny had become really awesome friends to us. Considering the circumstances, we all somehow connected.

"Yeah, it will." Mikayla said putting down a dish as she turned crossing her arms, with a thoughtful look on her face.

"See, so I was thinking, maybe we could hang out for the rest of the day...and...I have a video camera!" Jenny squealed happily as she looked at Blair who chuckled with bright eyes as she shook her head.

"Uhm...what are we video taping." Mikayla questioned with a small gulp and wide eyes.

"What the hell Marshall! Mind out of the gutter!" Blair scolded as I gaped at Mikayla.

"Sorry! I just never know with you guys." Mikayla argued.

"Well, looks like you guys are against that..." Jenny muttered making all three of us gawk at her, jaws slack.

"What the hell!" I squeaked.

"Kidding! Gosh! You guys are so retarded!" She said breaking out in laughter. I laughed awkwardly and nodded, but was still confused as Mikayla had her brows drawn, shaking her head. Blair just stared at Jenny with her arms crossed. "Anyways, what I actually wanted to suggest was that we had like a couples day out. Just us, horse-riding, hanging, lunch, and I don't know! Stop looking at me like that! It was a joke! You guys suck!" She protested.

"Okay okay, uhm...I'm willing to spend the day hanging out. But we gotta get back at least 2 hours before dinner." Blair said.

"Why?" I wondered.

"What do you mean why? I need uh...quality time with Jen..." She mumbled slowly making Jenny blush as she looked away awkwardly.

"Uhm...wonderful. Anyways...I'm down for that but you gotta swear that this is a private video and the no one ever see's it until Miley and I are public." Mikayla warned to which Jenny nodded her head.

"Of course. This video will be to just remember the awesomeness of the ranch and you guys. You two did sort of save our relationship ya know." Jenny murmured.

"Uh, well okay then." Mikayla agreed leaving all eyes on me. I looked around confused for a moment.

"Oh right! Yeah, of course, I'm in too!" I nearly exclaimed as Mikayla snickered at me and turned back to washing dishes.

"Cool! Well I'll pack us lunch and Blair, can you get the camera and one of you tell aunt Ellie we won't be back till dinner?" Jenny requested.

"I'll talk to my aunt." Mikayla offered.

"Okay." Blair agreed as she kissed Jenny's cheek and left to get the video camera.

"Well you can finish these up beautiful." Mikayla said and before I could protest her lips were on mine. I whimpered as she kissed me and gave me the sponge. She pulled back staring at me, a sweet smile on her lips.

"I love you." She whispered making me sigh with a small laugh.

"I love you too Mikayla." She pecked my lips and pulled away. I watched her walked down turning back to wink at me. I felt heat crawl up my neck as I turned to look at Jenny, whose eyes were wide and practically burning into me.

"What?" I mumbled awkwardly.

"Uhm, nothing, nothing at all... she got you good though." Jenny teased making me furrow my brows.

"What?" I asked confused before realizing the wet sponge in my hand "Oh fuck! That little..."

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

I chuckled to myself as I walked quickly in search of my aunt. She wasn't in her room so I headed all over the place, till I finally found her folding clothes down in the laundry room.

As I walked closer the floor under my boot creaked, making my aunt whirl around surprised, and holding a pair of pants in a weapon like manner, causing me to laugh aloud.

"Put the pants down and nobody get's hurt!" I joked making her shoulders relax as she shook her head laughing lightly.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing down here?"

"I'm going horse-riding with Miley, Blair and Jenny, and we won't be back till dinner. I just wanted to let you know so you didn't worry."

"Awh, thanks hun, that's really sweet of you. If you're gonna be gone that long, I better pack ya'll lunch then." She said straightening up, but I shook my head quickly.

"No no no, I'll take care of that, but can I talk with you for a moment Aunt Ellie?" I asked, pulling a small crate over so I could sit on it. Aunt Ellie smiled and patted my head, before taking a seat of her own on a stool.

"Sure Mikayla, sounds important." She commented, resting her chin on her hands.

"It is...what's going on between you and Brent?" I questioned seriously.

"Oh gosh, nothing is happening..." But I cut in before she could finish.

"Aunt Ellie, don't lie to me. It's obvious that you two like or at least liked each other, things were happening, you two were getting cozy..."

"Hey hey hey! I am not about to get the talk from my 18 year old niece!" My aunt protested, but I shook my head trying to stay serious.

"Aunt Ellie! Just listen. All I'm trying to find out is what the hell happened!"

"No swearing Mikayla." My aunt scolded making me roll my eyes. "And nothing happened." She argued.

"Okay, if nothing happened, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love Brent." I challenged and took note of the way she flinched suddenly.

"Mikayla, stop, this is none of your business."

"Do you or do you not love Brent?" I repeated making my aunt get up to leave.

"You walk out that door, and I get my answer either way." I said standing up as well.

"Mikayla...I love him, but..."

"No buts! If you love him, what's the problem?"

"It just won't work!" She near yelled at me.

"And why not!"

"Because it won't! It just won't!" She yelled, her voice in agony before her body shook rapidly, making me pull her into a tight hug, afraid for her.

"Aunt Ellie, he loves you, you must know that..." I whispered and felt her nodding against my shoulder.

"I know he loves me, trust me, I know. But it's better that he leaves." I pulled away quickly to face my aunt. She quickly wiped away her tears, fixing her stance as though she had to be strong.

"He's leaving you!" I growled ready to murder Brent, but my aunt only chuckled sadly.

"Don't take it that way. I fired him." She murmured. I stared at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean! Why would you do that?" I pleaded, absolutely stunned.

"I have to, it's better if he goes." She stated making me shake my head.

"Then why is he still here if you fired him?" I questioned confused.

"We got into an argument and he said his contract states that he has to be given 2 weeks notice before he must leave if he hasn't done anything wrong...so in 13 more days, he goes." She said simply.

"But...Aunt Ellie...why would you do that?"

"You're young Mikayla, you wouldn't understand." She whispered pressing a kiss to my forehead, leaving me there angry, sad, confused, stunned, and worst of all, speechless.

**I love all of you guys! Thanks for reading and Please Review :]**

**I love you Sky :3 I love you so much =)**


	21. A Fun Day Out?

**Take My Hand**

**This update is definitely overdue, so I made it nice and long :) Sorry for that wait, but I hope it's still enjoyed! **

**ScaryMiley**: Lmao, I guess the video could be a problem, depending on what they do in it o.o lmao xD

**luz4mj1995**: Lmfaoooo omg! I can't believe you said 'Make a sex tape' in front on your whole family! Woops, didn't mean to make you say that lmaoooo xD Hope you didn't get the talk haha xP And old people are slow like wth lmao. Anyways, enjoy the update, and thanks for the review. Reading what you said in front of your family made my whole day! lmao xD

**ChocolateYuriObssesser**: Lmfao, I really agree that Jenny is dirty haha And Miley is slow lmao. Glad you liked sneaky Mikayla haha xD I liked 'Jair' lol Stop thinking about video taping them you dirty bird lmaoooo :D Love your reviews and enjoy :]

**Crazier**: Oh come on, be my slave baby xD You're right though, you are not easy :( Damnnit! Lol I'm glad you still love me 8D Sowwie I take forever to update, you know why though, right? o.o lol. Awh, don't be sad baby D8 And lol of course you had to take the video camera in a dirty way -_- lmaooo :p Sucker haha. I hate when people tell me I won't understand something too, baby. They just dont wanna tell me grr! Haha I had to update for you o.o I miss you so so much. You know why -_- I love you, cuddlebaby :o I love you. I love you 8o

**Ad3n**: Was who dying? o.o Lol yeah, Mikayla was smooth and quick with that lol. Thanks for the review and enjoy.

**James888**: Lmfao xD Glad I made you laugh lol! Yeah, Mikayla's mind was in the gutter haha and it's awesome what a few kisses can get Mikayla lmao :) Thanks so much and enjoy the update xD

**ms-rappy-sleeper**: Lmfao xD I love the way you say things, it makes me laugh so hard even though sometimes it leaves me utterly confused lol! Washing dishes naked :3 Yeah, I bet you're not a perv lmfao xD Lol awh, you're young too haha, oh well :p Love the reviews, and enjoy :)

**Krams95**: Awh xD You re-read my stories. Now I feel so loved :D Thanks so much lol And thanks for saying that about my girlfriend and I :) I appreciate it lol. Enjoy the much deserved update :)

**greatpretender27**: Lil J is kinky lmao. I wouldn't doubt that she was serious about the camere thing o.o lmao And yes, apparently Mikayla's kisses are amazing lol xD We'll have just have to wait and see about Ellie and Brent though o.o Thanks for the review and enjoy the update :)

**Chapter 21: A fun day out?**

**Mikayla's POV**

"Oh my god, can't we just stop and eat our lunch!" I whined to the other three, but they had no intention of resting like I did.

"Mikayla, we've only been on this trail for like 20 minutes." Miley pointed out.

"But it's so hot." I mumbled leaning back and clutched the reigns tighter, making Beast gallop a bit faster.

"We're gonna find a place with lot's of shade, I don't wanna eat in the sun." Jenny informed us as Blair pushed at Coal's side to make them go faster. I watched as Jenny held onto Blair a little tighter as the horse sped us.

"Miley, why didn't you ride with me?" I asked annoyed.

"Cause then Blue Jeans would feel left out on out little day out." She explained and I guess it was only fair, but I still wanted her holding onto me.

"Fine." I mumbled wiping sweat from my forehead, getting annoyed with the heat today.

"Are you okay, Mikayla?" I heard Blair ask with what sounded like a tinge of actual worry in her voice. I must look like shit if Blair is worried. I tried to speak up, but just a small noise slipped out as everything in sight went blurry. I tried to make out Miley's form, but it wasn't working I realized as I looked down, feeling the weight of my body heading for the ground.

**Miley's POV**

I watched in horror as Mikayla's eyes rolled back, head lolling forward as her body began sliding off of Beast. My instincts taking control, I slipped off of Blue Jeans hastily stumbling on my knee for a second, but seeing Mikayla's body about to fall I pushed myself up and grabbed her shoulders, cushioning her fall as I helped to get her off Beast, without him crushing her by accident. I held her in my arms as I figured the heat made her pass out.

"Jenny! Bring me the water bottle!" I called out worried, and it took no less than a second before Blair was by my side handing me the water. Jenny dropped in front of us, cradling Mikayla's head as I tried to make her drink the water. Thinking wasn't working for me now as Blair took the bottle from me, pinched Mikayla's nose and squeezed the water all over her face.

Almost instantly Mikayla wriggled around, turning her face from the falling water as she coughed. I pushed Blair's hand away and replaced Jenny's hand with mine, so I could hold Mikayla.

"Fuck, what was that for!" Mikayla demanded, wiping the water off of her face.

"You passed out!" I exclaimed as Mikayla looked up at me.

"I did?" She asked her eyes widening.

"Yeah...we should go back to the ranch." I suggested but Mikayla sat up and shook her head.

"I feel fine Miley, let's just get to some shade and after lunch I'm sure I'll be a hundred percent." She said with a small smile.

"Mikayla...you just passed out!" I protested. "I want to take you back to the ranch. You need to tell your aunt, so she can call a doctor..."

"Hell no!" Mikayla interrupted.

"I think we should listen to Miley." Jenny added, but Mikayla stood up and shook her head.

"I don't want my aunt knowing. She's going through a lot, my little fainty moment is over. It was just the heat, no worries. And hey...how come I'm not in pain? I thought I fell off of Beast." Mikayla said in a questioning tone.

"Oh, Miley caught you." Blair piped in making Mikayla smile and look at me as she crossed her arms.

"Awh, you caught me Miley?" She smiled getting up, making me stand as well.

"Oh boy." Blair muttered laying her head on Jenny's shoulder as Jenny snickered. I laughed and pulled Mikayla's hands into mine.

"As cheesy as this is gonna sound, I'll always catch you Mikayla." I said honestly.

"Not fair, I'm supposed to be the one catching you." She pouted, pulling me closer. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Well catch me now, babe." I announced as I pretended to faint into her arms.

"This is way too cheesy to watch anymore." Blair teased as she pulled Jenny back to their horse.

"I think it's really sweet." Jenny grinned while Blair helped her climb back on their horse.

"I don't think it's sweet. It's just you, Miley." Mikayla whispered lowly in my ear.

**Mikayla's POV**

Miley looked up into my eyes as I held her tightly in my arms. I felt lost in the moment as I stared back.

"I love you." She whispered leaning up, her lips looking for mine. Before meeting her kiss, I muttered those 3 amazing words back and moved in as well.

"Come on you two. I see a shady spot not too far from here." Blair called out as she and Jenny took off, leaving us to follow.

"You are riding with me." Miley ordered pulling away from the kiss, with a tone I would never defy. I grinned and humored her as she helped me up on Blue Jeans. She took hold of Beast's reigns and brought her closer, which wasn't a problem at all since she was comfortable with Beast. I reached my hand out, earning a soft smile as Miley took it, and climbed up, in front of me. I smiled too as I held around her waist and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Mikayla, stop that." She ordered as she began riding forward, leading my horse carefully with hers.

"Miley, honestly, I think you can let Beast go, she'll follow Blue Jeans anywhere." I pointed out, removing the reigns from Miley's hand. I was proven right as Beast fell into step behind Blue Jeans.

"I guess you really have her trained." Miley commented as I nodded against her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled moving Miley's hair to one side so I could see her neck fully. I began to move my lips from the back of her neck with slow kisses, to the side.

"Mikayla, not here." She warned, but instead of stopping I gripped her waist firmly, pulling her body closer to mine. "Mikayla..."

"Yes?" I asked sliding my hands up her shirt, feeling the hot skin. "What's wrong?." I questioned as my hands slid up her stomach, drifting higher and higher.

"Fuck Mikayla, don't!" She gasped, but it was too late as my hands found her breasts, massaging them through her bra. I opened my mouth over her neck, licking and sucking at her sweet skin. Finally breaking, she turned her face into mine, kissing me with need. I took the reigns from her, pulling Blue Jeans to a stop, while Miley's lips attacked my neck. I chuckled as I realized how awkward her body was turned, which made me slide off of Blue Jeans dragging her with me, but the movement was too sudden and we tumbled down to the ground, Miley landing on top of me.

Laughter reached my ears as I lifted my head up to meet her twinkling eyes. For a second I thought I was her prey as she lifted up on two hands and slowly slid her body up against mine. My hand immediately tangled into her hair so I could make the move faster and bring her face down allowing me to kiss her again. I sat up slightly, resting on one elbow while her hands were raking up and down my sides.

Loud whinnies from Beast went ignored, but soon it was followed by neighs from Blue Jeans. The horse's noises brought us back from our momentary lapse in judgment as we quickly got up wanting to know if our horses were okay.

"What happened Beast?" I questioned as Miley ran over to Blue Jeans.

Beast's head moved down pushing at my shoulder. At first I didn't realize what she was saying but my eye finally caught sight of something moving a long distance away. I squinted making out the form of another horse and rider.

"Mikayla, we need to catch up with Jenny and Blair, now!" Miley said taking notice of the fast moving rider. I looked over to Miley realizing she was already on her horse, urging me to do the same. I quickly mounted Beast and Miley took off, with me at her heels.

It was less than 5 minutes before we caught sight of Blair and Jenny. Their horse, Coal was tied to a tree while they sat not too far from him, Jenny cuddled into Blair.

"We've got company you guys." Miley warned causing the two girls to separate quickly, not wanting their secret out before dinner.

"Who?" Blair asked, an edge of anger in her voice.

"Looked like a guy, not really sure." I answered pulling Beast's reign to the left so we could turn around and face the oncoming rider. I squinted slightly finally recognizing who it was.

"Sam." I growled and immediately Blair walked over to see if I was serious, while Miley climbed off of her horse and went over to Jenny.

"What do you think he wants?" Blair whispered, just for me to hear.

"I don't know, but if he gets anywhere near Miley, I ripping him to pieces and burying him right here." Blair chuckled, but she didn't seem to disbelieve me, which would have been a mistake on her part.

"I wouldn't mind helping." She muttered, resting her hand on Beast as Sam and his horse rode closer and closer, till they stopped a few feet away.

"What are you doing here Sam." I asked, feigning calm.

"What do ya mean Mikayla, aunt Ellie told me ya'll were having a picnic and I just figured I'd join." He said with a grin.

"Hope you don't mind if a few of my friends join us." He grinned and I looked past him to see two other's not far behind. A horrible feeling settled in my gut as I realized this could be a lot of trouble.

"Blair, get Jenny on a horse, tell Miley to get back on Blue Jeans, we're gonna outrun them, hurry!" I ordered only for her to hear. We had a good minute or so before the other 2 guys would reach us.

"You have issues Sam." I growled watching his sick smirk. He knew we were about to leave, and he wanted a chase. That fact was clear as day.

"You're about to have an issue, a serious one. Oh, and how are you feeling Mikayla?" He taunted making my stomach turn. The confidence in his voice was unsettling. Something wasn't right.

I turned Beast around leaning to her ear "Come on girl, we gotta get outta here." I whispered making her ears perk us. I watched as the situation dawned on Miley and she hurried over to Blue Jeans. Blair and Jenny took little time to get back on Coal and take off. Miley kicked at her horses sides and I followed suit taking off with them. Sam wasn't far behind and the moment his 'friends' got close enough I could hear the pounding of hooves behind us.

Leave no one behind. Simple thought, right? Beast sped swiftly and I refused to ride in front of Miley, wanting to make sure she was safe at all times.

A quick glance over my shoulder showed me that they were catching up. I quickly took control of Beast, making her swoop into step with Blue Jeans. Once I was side to side with Miley she gave me her attention, worry clear in her eyes.

"Miley! I want you to ride ahead! Tell Blair and Jenny to go into the forest, the same area we found them that night, then tell them to take the same trail back to the ranch. We have to get to the ranch before they catch up!" I ordered and Miley nodded her head frantically.

"What about you? Will you be right at my side?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"You need to get to Blair's side, I'll be right behind you! I promise!" It was obvious Miley didn't like the idea of me being behind her, but considering the situation she went ahead and rode up to Blair and Jenny. I glanced back to see I wasn't doing well on speed. I kicked Beast's sides making her whinny as she sped up.

"Sorry girl, but I had to!" I said apologetically.

**Miley's POV**

"Come on." I pleaded nudging Blue Jean's sides once more. This made him speed up enough for me to get right behind Blair and Jenny.

"Blair!" I called out. "Jenny!" Jenny was sitting behind Blair holding onto her tight, but she glanced back hearing me, and gave me her attention.

"Mikayla said to go into the forest, same spot we were that night she ran away and take the trail we used back to the ranch! Get there and get there fast! We'll be right behind you!" I yelled and she nodded, turning back to tell Blair where to go.

I turned to see Mikayla right behind me as well, but Sam and the other guys were close by. They seemed to be getting off on this chase. The grins on their faces as though they were actually going to get us. It pissed me off so much I wanted to slam my fists into their guts. I wanted the satisfaction of seeing their grins turn to horrid begs for mercy. I wanted nothing more than to pick them apart. Maybe I was sick for thinking this way, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to do terrible things right now.

I sucked in a deep breath, and blinked, trying to calm down as I guided my horse down the path. Soon enough Blair made a swift turn into the forest, and I was able to maneuver Blue Jeans into the new trail. I let my horse be my eyes for the moment as I turned to make sure Mikayla was behind me. Her eyes met mine and she gave me a little nod, telling me to look forward.

I was about to turn back when I noticed something off. The weak slump of Mikayla's shoulders. Terror flashed through my body. Her eyes met mine, but they weren't focused. Shit!

"Mikayla!" I called out frantically. Beast was moving too fast, tree's were everywhere...and Mikayla was about to pass out again! I could feel the anger, tears, fear, worry, anguish, everything slamming into my gut all at once. Before I could think of a solution, a way to save everything, she fell forward, face hitting Beast's neck before she slid right off her huge horse. I pulled Blue Jean's reigns roughly making him turn back. I had to get to her! Her body rolled lifelessly down, stopping inches from a tree. I growled seeing Sam and the other two guys hop off their horses hurrying over to her.

"Shit! Get the fuck away from her!" I shrieked.

**Mikayla's POV**

I groaned in pain. What was happening to me. I rolled onto my stomach but seeing large unrecognizable boots heading in my direction, I panicked. My body felt weak. I don't know what happened to me, but I had to get up. If I didn't get up, then I'd be dead, or something like it, I was sure of that.

I could hear Miley's voice, but it was too distant for my ears. Their feet stopped and I looked up making out Sam's face first.

"What the fuck do you want!" I yelled, well tried to yell even though only half my voice was heard.

"You don't look too good Mikayla, feeling okay?" He taunted once more.

"I feel great." I growled sarcastically.

"You were right Sam, this one is fiesty, even after being spiked." One of the strange guys said. The only thing I heard was that I was spiked...fuck, no wonder I keep passing out. I rolled onto my back and looked up at all three guys laughing.

"You call yourselves men? Had to spike me to bring me down?" I teased weakly. "What are you gonna do, huh? Hit me? Kick me? Kill me...oh wait! It must be like in the movies, you're gonna rape me!" I laughed sickly.

"Shut up!" Sam growled and I enjoyed the small fact that I was taking the joy out of this for him.

"I'm not raping you Mikayla." He hissed. " I'll be taking care of your little friend, Miley." I could hear the smirk in his voice as anger took over.

"Don't fucking touch her!" I yelled as I dug grabbed fistfuls of the forest dirt with my hands slyly. I may be weak, but I was still here.

"Just like I thought, she's running right to us." Sam taunted as I grunted, slamming the front of my booted foot into his pathetic excuse for balls. He fell to his knees easily as the other two rushed forward only to have me aim my handfuls of dirt for their eyes.

Wow, movies suck ass. I completely missed their fucking eyes! I swung my legs but it wasn't good enough as they held me down.

"Get the fuck off of my girlfriend!" Miley's voice screamed and one guy ran forward to her, but I grabbed his foot tripping him face first to the floor. I felt myself shut down, no matter how hard I tried to hold on to consciousness.

**Miley's POV**

Mikayla was out again, but thankfully she tripped the guy heading for me. He was twice my size so, having him on the floor surely gave me an advantage as I didn't think, but simply smashed my foot into the top of his skull. A low grunt was all he could manage before he was out. My eyes connected with the other strange guy and he stood up slowly moving towards me and away from Mikayla.

"You think I'm gonna let you live?" I asked seriously. I could see the caution in his eyes, but he shrugged and stared at me. "You put your hands on the girl I love, do you realize I'm going to kill you?" I asked and he moved back a step as I let out an angry sneer and ran forward tackling him to the ground. Gripping his hair, I pounded my fist into his face frantically. He yelled throwing me off of him, but one thought of Mikayla and his hands on her, made me scurry back, pushing him to the floor again. I bitch slapped him in the face, stunning him before swinging my knee into his side. That handicapped him long enough for my hand to find a rock, heavy and perfect for smashing his face in.

"You crazy bitch!" Sam screamed and he was now on his feet, heading towards me. I stilled and met his eyes, doing what instinct let me do. I threw to rock with all the force I could muster and watched it smash into his face to fast for him to avoid it. I could feel the sick grin on my lips, and I did nothing to hide it as I stood up heading for him. The rock lay a few feet away and I picked it up again ready to make good use of it.

Unfortunately I hadn't realized that the other guy had gotten up, and he kicked the back of my knee making me stumble before reaching Sam. I growled rolling over, gripping the rock but a loud crack sounding through the air stole my attention.

I stared at Jenny who had cracked a thick branch on the back of the strange guys head. I thanked her in my head as I turned back to Sam. I let go of the rock and got up lunging at him, releasing quick, harsh strikes on his face.

All I could see was red. On his face. On my fist. All over I could only see red. And I liked it. A little too much.

"Miley!" I recognized Blair's voice, but I couldn't stop. Sam's pleas went unheard as I did my best to smash his face in. "Shit Miley!" Blair yelled grabbing me around the waist and pulling me of Sam. Jenny stood in front of me blocking him from my sight.

"Relax, Mikayla's okay. Mikayla will be fine. Sam is out, just calm down." Jenny pleaded holding my face, making me breathe. I blinked and nodded looking over to Mikayla. I pulled away from Blair and Jenny making my way over to her. I kneeled near her, hugging her limp body tight.

"Please wake up, baby?" I whispered stroking her hair. I needed her to keep me sane. Now I knew, I needed her so bad.

**Mikayla's POV**

"Miley!" I yelled sitting up, my hands reaching out, needing to protect her.

"Mikayla, relax!" Aunt Ellie called out grabbing my hands.

"She's right here!" Jenny squeaked.

"I'm here, baby! I'm right here!" Miley's voice dawned on me making me relax and she rushed over, sitting near me, and pulling me into her arms.

"What happened?" I asked weakly.

"You were drugged...you've been asleep for about 17 hours..." Brent's voice said, thick with emotion as he sat on my other side, near my aunt and held my hand.

"What the fuck!" I protested.

"Language Mikayla!" My aunt scolded.

"Fuck language! What the hell, is everyone okay! Is Sam dead? Where are those other two guys! If they're not dead, I'm gonna fucking rip them apart!" I growled, but seeing tears in Miley's eyes stopped my rant as I gripped her face, scared.

"Miley...what's wrong...what happened?"

**Thanks for reading, and Please Review!**

I love you, Sky.  
>(That's right, my girlfriend is my signature :p God I'm so cheesy -_-)<p> 


	22. Meet the law

**Take My Hand**

**Luz4mj1995**: Lol at least you didn't get the talk in front of your family or something awkward like that :p Lol yes, a lot did happen last chapter lol xD Eww a dildo with Mikayla's name on it wtf lmao! Omg That would be weird if I heard you scream all the way over here haha xD And aww, that sucks with the gatorade lmao! Love the review and enjoy the update xD

**ChocolateYuriObssesser**: LMFAOOO OMG Your review had me laughing for like 3 days lmao xD I love the part where you said 'She went all 'you hit my girl...now you must die' lmao xD And yeah Miley really did lose herself in the fight for a moment o.o Lol No clue what Jair did while waiting for Mikiley, I'll leave that up to your imagination ;p lmao Thanks so much for the awesome review, and you're so sweet xD I hope you find yourself a nice girlfriend :D Enjoy the chappy! lol xD

**Crazier**: No no no! You said you'd be my slave! Kneel woman xD lmfao! You need to make me write more often baby lol! You're more adorable :p I love you I love you and I love you more :] You are mine! All mine! Kneel woman :D lmfao JK I love youu! I am not a lazy ass! lmao! Well Im sure Blue Jeans understood that Miley needed to catch Mikayla before she was squished by Beast lmao. I am not a hordog! ]; Ok ok maybe a lil bit ;3 And wtf a tree -_- lmao! I'm sorry not every girl is a she hulk like you ripping tree's out of the ground! lmao :p And you love my cliffhangers :P And if you don't, then sucks for you xD lmao! I love you so so so so so much 8D

**Ad3n**: Lol thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter :D lmao

**FireHeartBurns**: Lol I agree with you :] Glad you liked how Mikayla was talking back lmao xD And yeah I think Miley shocked me too during that fight O_O Lmao You'll have to wait and see haha! Enjoy and thanks :D

**EverythingYourNot**: Lmao Someone's mind is in the gutter haha. A Vagina o.o lmfaooo Thanks for the review lol and Enjoy :D

**ScaryMiley**: Yes, you have to wait :] Well not long Lol, go find out and enjoy the update :D

**Chapter 22: Meet the law.**

**Mikayla's POV**

"Can someone please tell me what's going on!" I demanded for the 3rd time.

"Mikayla, please relax. The doctor said no stress..." Brent started off, but I was too pissed to be nice right now.

"Then stop stressing me the fuck out and give me an answer!" I turned back to Miley who had walked away and stood by the window. I don't know why, but something kept me seated on the bed, away from her.

"Mikayla...please relax." She requested quietly. I looked over to Jenny who gave me a look of sympathy, while Blair had a hard look etched onto her face. Aunt Ellie wouldn't meet my eyes, and Brent was just quiet.

It was Ben standing by the door way, head down, refusing to look up that assured my fears to the fact that something was terribly wrong. I turned to face Brent again.

"Tell me what happened." He took a deep breath and glanced at Ben before he stood up, crossing his arms and finally spoke.

"They found a bottle of pills in Sam's room...it's a match for the drug that was found in your blood system...Sam's currently in the hospital, and the other 2 boys are outside sitting in Sheriff Talley's car. Their names are Adam and Brad, they're neighbors, live a few miles from here. Whether or not you decide to press charges, all 3 boys are in serious trouble."

"No offense to Ben, but I do want to press charges." I said angrily.

"There's more..." Miley whispered turning around and my eyes became glued to the her right fist, red and terribly bruised. I closed my eyes, angry that I was too drugged to help my girlfriend.

"What?" I asked standing up on my shaky legs.

"Sheriff Talley has the 2 boys in his car, and there's another car waiting out there...for Miley." Brent near whispered.

"Wait, what! What do you mean another fucking car waiting for Miley! It better be an escort to a fucking hospital to take care of her hand!"

"Mikayla!" Aunt Ellie scolded. "They're arresting her for the moment...she attacked the 3 boys..."

"But that was to save me! God only knows what they would have done to me if Miley hadn't jumped in!"

"Mikayla, it's okay...I don't care. I don't regret what I did, and if I have to go, then I have to go..."

"Miley, I will not let you go. I can't..." I said weakly. I turned back to Brent. "Where the hell is the man arresting my girlfriend!"

"Mikayla! Fighting the sheriff won't help one bit!" I grunted and stormed out of the room heading downstairs. I ripped open the front door to see two police vehicles out there. I recognized the other two guys in one car, from the forest and it took every ounce of strength not to attack them right now.

"Ms. Marshall! It's wonderful to see you up and about." A deep, but somehow comforting voice called out. I turned to the side to see a tall, well built man walking towards me. He wasn't as tall as Brent, and I definitely wouldn't call him handsome, but then again I wouldn't say he was bad looking. His nose looked crooked, as though he'd had in broken...more than once, and a small scar sat near his brow, but somehow he wasn't scary at all.

"I'm guessing you're the Sheriff." I said looking at his badge and crossing my arms.

"Why yes I am, and I'm sorry for all you went through Mikayla. As soon as Samuel is out of the hospital which should be by tomorrow, I'll take care of him and the other 2 boys. You've got nothing to worry about."

"I wish that was true, but it turns out you're arresting my girlfriend, Miley Stewart." I accused with an edge of anger. He seemed surprised when I said girlfriend, but quickly caught himself and nodded.

"Well Sam told me that Ms. Stewart beat him and his friends up. Also she admitted to the use of a rock, which in turn became a weapon, making this assault a bit more serious."

"But it's not her fault Sheriff..."

"Talley, Lucas Talley, but everyone calls me Luke." He cut in. "Listen, I'm just doing my job. It's her first offense, she was aggravated, she did it with just reasoning, and it helps that she's a girl. Trust me when I say she won't be in my cell for more than 2 days. You may get lucky and she'll walk free without even having to face a trial. We just need to review the facts. This is all standard procedure Ms. Mikayla." He assured me.

"What the worst that could happen?"

"Well, considering the situation, let's say it does come to a trial, taking all the facts into consideration, she could get 2 or more years in jail and a heavy fine.

"Jail time! It better not come to that!" I vented.

"Hey! Sheriff! I need to talk to you!" One of the assholes in his car called out.

"Well excuse me Ms. Mikayla, I must go see what the criminal wants." He said pulling down the brim of his hat before walking off.

I stared at the Sheriff a moment before feeling a presence behind me. I turned to see another strange man, who must be an officer, judging by his uniform. He was very short compared to the sheriff, much thinner, and a bit pale.

"Hey, I'm officer David Teasle. Sorry I gotta arrest your girlfriend." He said, letting me know that he overheard my whole conversation with the sheriff.

"Yeah, well sorry doesn't help much. Just don't hurt her." I warned knowing how painful cuffs can be.

"I'll do my job, and nothing else." He promised. "I am sorry to see how those 3 boys turned out though, I used to play football with em down my aunts ranch a few miles from the station. But that's beside the point, how're you feeling now?"

"I'm feeling queasy, and I think I need to go talk to my girlfriend before you take her away." He nodded and I walked off quickly realizing for the first time that Miley was actually about to be arrested and I couldn't stop it.

I found Miley still by the window, staring out while everyone else had left the room.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. You'll be out soon." I vowed going behind Miley. I hesitantly rested my hands on her waist, sighing when she didn't pull away. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. I enjoyed the feeling of her leaning back into my body, just relaxing against me.

"I don't care that I'm being arrested, but Ellie called my dad and he's gonna be here later tonight." She whispered.

"I'm sorry Miley, I wish I could have been present during that fight. I would have killed Sam myself and I'd be going to Jail, not you." I growled holding her tighter.

"No, Mikayla...that'd be terrible for your image. Don't forget you're a celebrity. I, Miley Stewart am not. It's better it happened this way."

"Miley...what happened out there?" I wondered aloud.

"When I saw those guys over your limp body...I don't know what happened to me. It's like I knew what I was prepared to do, I knew what I was doing, and there was nothing I could actually do to stop myself. I would have killed Sam if Blair didn't pull me off...I'm sorry but it's the truth. I know it's terrible..."

"Terrible...Miley it's nothing to be ashamed of. I have a girlfriend that would kill for me. There's nothing terrible about that. I promise you, if you don't get out of jail soon...I'm coming in there for you."

"Mikayla, don't be reckless."

"I'm not, I'm serious."

"Please, let's not talk about this. I just wanna hug you till they drag me off. The sheriff is Brent's best friend, that's the only reason I'm not already behind bars." She explained.

"Okay." I said simply making her turn around so I could hug her tightly. "But you'll be out soon." I murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

We must have been holding each other for just a short while before a loud yell broke us apart so we could find it's location. As soon as we headed out front we could see Blair standing cautiously in front of Jenny, as though protecting her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing! You have no right to take her anywhere!" Blair argued, with the Sheriff.

"What's going on? I broke in confused.

"I'm going to jail." Jenny said in the smallest voice.

"What do you mean...Jenny didn't do anything..." I protested.

"Oh fuck." Miley mumbled lowly looking down. I shut my mouth that instant.

"I'm sorry, but Adam says that Ms. Jenny assaulted Brad, hitting him in the head with a piece of wood."

"It was just a branch!" Jenny called out, but quickly shut her mouth realizing her slip-up.

"It's not her fault though Sheriff, she only did it to help me...That Brad guy was gonna attack me from behind, how can she be in trouble for saving me?"

"Well Miley, the story you tell is vastly different from the one the boys tell. Once I can question you all, I will follow necessary procedure and soon enough the real victims shall be free and the offenders punished. If you're innocent no need to worry." The Luke guy said confidently.

When have cops ever done a job right? I sighed and looked at Miley.

"I'm getting you the best damn lawyer in the world. Don't say a thing till your lawyer comes in. It's your right to stay silent...I think."

"Yeah, it is." Luke said with humor in his eyes. I ignored it and nodded.

"Right, so no talking till you meet your lawyer." I stated and she shook her head laughing lightly at me.

"I love you, you know that?" She murmured pulling me in for a hug.

"Everyone turn around, I'm gonna kiss my girlfriend real quick!" I announced.

"Don't try to run." The sheriff joked as he looked away and almost everyone looked away as I gave Miley a quick kiss. I pulled away only to have her grip my jaw and pull me back in for a deeper kiss.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, and I'll see you soon."

"Alright, let's go." Sheriff Talley aka Luke ordered as he came forward.

"Miley Ray Stewart, you are under arrest for the aggravated assault on Samuel Riggs. You have the right to remain silent..." I watched as the sheriff read Miley her rights, and the other officer read Jenny hers, while cuffing them both. Since Miley and Jenny were cooperative, they're hands were cuffed in the front of them before they were seated in the cop's car.

I walked over to Blair, giving her the comfort of my presence as we both simply watched the girls we love being taken away.

"What...what do we do?" Blair asked weakly as I turned to my aunt.

"Can you give me a ride to the station?"

"Why? They won't let you see her yet anyways."

"I just want to be there. I don't care if I can't see her, at least...at least she'll know I'm there." I muttered.

"Well, I'll pack some food and we'll all go later."

"No...just tell me how to get there, I want to be alone."

"Oh no you don't! I want to be with Jenny too." Blair interrupted making me sigh.

"Fine, fine whatever."

"I'm sorry, but this is where I draw the line. You two are not going anywhere yet. Jenny's parents went out of town for two days and now I have to call them and have them come back early." Aunt Ellie said sadly as Brent lifted his hand, cupping her face gently as though telling her it would all be okay with a simple touch.

"Come on, let's go break it to them" Brent murmured

"Oh and by the way Mikayla, you don't really have to get Miley a lawyer, her dad's got that covered." My aunt said before she and Brent disappeared into the ranch.

"I can't be away from her." I whispered weakly, gripping my hair tightly.

"Jenny is gonna be freaking out...She needs me." Blair whispered and for the first time I could really see that love Blair had for Jenny. The worry in her eyes said it all.

"I can't stay here...I need to go find Miley." I mumbled, but Blair placed her hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"What are you gonna do? Walk there?"

"If I have too, I will."

"You don't even know where the station is."

"Ugh you're not exactly helping me Blair!" I grumbled.

"Listen, let's just grab a map from your aunt's desk, we'll saddle up our horses and do what we have to." She advised making me look up at her.

"That's genius. I'll grab the map and then we'll head out."

"I'll pack lunch for Miley and Jenny, I heard Jail food sucks ass." Blair muttered grimly. "I hope you don't mind pissing Ellie off." Blair teased, but that was the last thing I was thinking about.

"Ehh, I'll leave a note in the barn."

"A note..." She commented making me roll my eyes.

"Shut up and pack the food." I grunted heading off in search of a map. I don't care what I need to do. I have to be with Miley. I feel like I'm dead without her here. The emptiness...it's disgusting and scary and I don't want it anymore. I know it makes me sound weak but without her I'm just nothing. Not anymore. My fame, money, everything means nothing. I don't even feel like I have anything to go back to. I just have her.

"Mikayla, you okay?" A voice interrupted. I looked up to see Ben standing there.

"Yes...By the way, I'm really sorry about everything."

"Mikayla, please don't apologize, it's Sam that's made this whole mess. I just wanted to let you know, I understand why you'd want to press charges and I'll even testify on Miley and Jenny's behalf. They did nothing wrong in my opinion and they really shouldn't be in jail.

"Eh stupid laws and cops and their procedures." I grunted angrily.

"Hey, Luke won't keep em long. He may seem like an easy going guy, but he does take his job seriously." Ben assured me. "Trust me, Miley will be okay, you'll have your girlfriend back soon. I promise." Ben said opening his arms hesitantly. I smiled at the tough old guy and hugged him surprised it wasn't as awkward as I thought it might be.

"Thanks Ben. Thanks for saying that."

"No problem and I heard your aunt say no to taking you down to the station. I'm heading down to the hospital to talk to Sam, you want a ride? The station is close by" He offered making me smile appreciatively.

"Definitely, and Blair too." I said as he nodded and I pulled away from the hug. "I'll go get her."

"Uhm Mikayla, I just had one question." He said stopping me as I turned and lifted a brow.

"Yeah?"

"The relationship you and Miley have...Is it the same between Blair and Jenny?" He asked lowly.

"You're observant Ben, but that's not my secret to share." I answered making him smile.

"Thought so." I chuckled and walked off to get Blair. At least I'd get to see Miley soon. That's all I cared about. Fucking cops and shitty laws, I thought gritting my teeth. And Sam…oh boy, if I get my hands on him. God only knows how many ways I could think of killing him.

**Thanks for Reading and Please review! I love you guys :]**

**I love you so much, Sky :]**


	23. Nothing and Nowhere

**Take My Hand**

**A/N: I'm supposed to post this tomorrow, but since my laptop died and I can't write, I had to write this update on the train and then type/post this in school. Meaning I have to post today since I have no class tomorrow :/ Anyways, I hope you enjoy it Sky! Happy 1-Day Early 6-Month Anniversary! I love you with everything I have and through it all, I never want to lose you. I'll hold on forever and ever. This story started on our 1 month anniversary and it's lived to see us up to our 6 month. Enjoy the update, love! :] I hope to have many more anniversaries with you and I love you. I love you. I love you! I love you, Schnugglebaby! 8) **

**It's short, but serves it's purpose :] Next update shall be longer!**

**ScareyMiley**: Lol, I guess it is hot that Miley could knock 3 guys out c: lmao! Thanks and Enjoy!

**ChocolateYuriObsesser**: Aww, I know it sucks that they're going to Jail :o Lmfaooo Jail sex xD I love how everyone wants that lmao! Oh damn…haha You did lose yourself for a moment xD God, your review made me LOL so hard :D Loved it haha! Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy this chappy

**Luz4mj1995**: Lol Karma is a bitch :D LMFAO…Can't be tamed lol! I'm gonna listen to that song now tyvm c: Haha! And a spoon! LMAO! How would she carve herself out of jail with a spoon! Lmao! That would take some time xD Jenny had to go to jail cause she hit one guy with a branch :c lmao, but basically they gotta go to jail cause Sam's boys are lying and the Sheriff has to interrogate them :o lol Eww Wisdom teeth? I never dealt with that and I pray that I don't! :x Aww I'm sorry you missed out on the space rocket center o.o Lol wth I'm lost :O lmao! I am fine, my day was busy, and my unicorn is in class :c Thanks for asking, and you are welcome! Enjoy!

**Ms-rappy-sleeper**: Lol you like Mikayla stressed o.o Haha angry and demanding…I like that too We'll just have to see about Miley's dad o.o And whoa! You wanna throw a horse on Sam! Lmao! Nice :D I'd help :] Oh geez lmao…no comment ;] And Enjoy!

**Ad3n**: Lol yes they do end up separated in both stories, but thanks xD Haha! I'm glad you think Ben is sweet lol :] I think everyone wants to kill Sam xD And we'll have to see about Miley and Jenny's case :D Thanks so much and enjoy!

**EverythingYourNot**: Lol yes, they are in jail I know it's not fair, but…when is the law ever fair? Lol thanks and Enjoy!

**Greatpretender27**: Lmao sexytime in jail :D Your mind is in the same place just like the rest of the reader's lmao! xD I know haha Jenny with the branch was funny :D Glad you liked that and thanks for the review! Enjoy the update!

**Chapter 23: Nothing and Nowhere.**

**Miley's POV**

"I don't like jail." Jenny muttered as she looked at me from her cell, holding onto the metal bars. She was directly across from me in a cell by herself, and I was locked away in a single cell as well.

"I think that's the point." I said sighing as I sat back on the dusty cot. A sneeze escaped me and I figured I'd die of allergies in this place before Sheriff Luke even got to question me.

"Bless You." Jenny murmured making me realize why she was here.

"I'm really sorry, Jenny. It's my fault that you're stuck in here with me."

"It's okay Miley. I don't want you to feel guilty about it. If those guys had attacked Blair, I would have gone ape-shit on them too." I let out a small chuckle trying to imagine Jenny going 'ape-shit' on anyone, and it was too hard to even consider. Even when she hit that other guy in the head, she managed to look completely innocent.

"Thanks, but I just don't get why you and I are even in here. It was basically self-defense and it's not like I killed him." I vented placing my hands on my knees.

"Miley…I don't know if you're aware of this or not but…If Blair and I hadn't found you guys in time, you would have killed him." She stated as though it were a fact, and perhaps it was. "I have no doubt about it. I saw the look in your eyes. I saw the anger in your body. You were going to kill him." She repeated. I massaged the sides of my forehead knowing what Jenny said was true, but I didn't want to think about it. Not right now. Maybe not ever.

"Can we not talk about that till we're out of this place?" I asked weakly, but thankfully Jenny nodded seeming to understand me. I slumped back on the old cot, closed my eyes and imagined Mikayla's arms wrapping around my waist protectively. I need her so bad…

**Mikayla's POV**

"Thanks again for giving us a ride, Ben." Blair said sweetly or at least as sweetly as she could manage.

"No problem." He answered as he got into the front of his truck. Blair and I sat in the back, a large backpack of food for our lovely convicts, separating us.

"Oh, did you tell your aunt you're coming with me?" Ben asked with a certain hint of caution in his eyes that made my brows furrow downward.

"Well. We weren't going to, because we figured my aunt would say no, but now that we're going with you I guess I should run in and let her know." I offered, but Ben shook his head.

"No, no, no. Don't worry about it. I'll give her a ring when we get to the station." He stated, starting up his truck.

"Okay, cool. Thanks Ben." Blair said again smiling, earning a half-smile back. My gut twisted and I felt like something was really off now. Ben changed gears, and pulled out onto the dirt road, turning left.

"Hey, isn't the city the other way?" I asked remembering the way I came from the airport.

"Yes, but the station is on the other side of town." I frowned knowing that the police cars definitely pulled out making a right turn, not a left. After thinking it over I simply shrugged it off deciding not to worry myself about this. I just want to think about Miley and getting back to her soon. I wanted nothing more than to hold her close and comfort her during the whole stupid situation with the cops.

**Miley's POV**

I stared as the officer locked my cell once again. I had just been interrogated and it was anything but fun. I felt judged, harassed and worse, guilty. I didn't even do half the shit that the stupid interrogator implied! At least the sheriff's questions were simpler, more straight-forward and he didn't seem to assume I was guilty. Jenny shot me a look of despair as the officer opened her cell and led her away.

If I seriously get convicted, I think I'm going to go crazy in this tiny cell. I let out a slow miserable sigh as I leaned back into the hard concrete wall, sinking down to sit, as my chest ached. This was torture. Slow torture. Life without Mikayla was miserable. I hid my face in my hands, bringing my body into myself as I shook with sobs. They started from my gut, ripped through my heart, and tore at my throat as they escaped my lips. My eyes burned as the tears fell and I used my forearm to cover the painful cries that slipped out. I bit down trying to control myself, but it was nearly impossible. At this point, I had nothing. No Mikayla. No joy. Nothing, but this misery.

**Mikayla's POV**

We had been driving for about an hour now and all I could see was forest and dirt.

"How much longer before we reach the city?" I asked again.

"Relax, just about half an hour." Ben said gruffly. I sighed opening the bag of packed food to get some water, but Blair slapped my hand.

"What the hell! I'm thirsty!" I growled pulling at the bag only to gain another slap, this time on my shoulder.

"Think of your girlfriend, sitting all alone in jail hungry and thirsty and sad!" She scolded making me feel guilty as I held onto the bag.

"Fine…" I groaned about to zip the bag up again, but I noticed something that stopped me. The video camera. I gave Blair a questioning look as I picked it out of the bag. "Why did you bring this?" I asked genuinely amused. She gave me the biggest grin and took the camera from me.

"During the fight, Jenny got smart and taped it. She gave it to me when she went to help Miley and I ended up dropping it to pull Miley off of Sam. It proves Miley's, and more importantly Jenny's innocence." She said proudly making me feel like the biggest weight was lifted off of my shoulders.

"Oh my god…" I breathed out. "So all we have to do is hand this over as evidence to the Sheriff and Miley and Jenny are out while those three retards are gone for good!" I exclaimed happily. I looked at Ben in the rearview mirror giving him a huge smile but found that none was returned.

He pulled the truck to a scary fast stop in the middle of nowhere and turned in his seat to look at us.

"Give me that camera." He demanded coldly.

**Thanks so much for Reading and Review Please :D I love ya'll!**

**I love you Sky, Happy 1-Day Early 6-month Anniversary :3**


	24. Crossfires

**Take My Hand**

**ChocolateYuriObssesser**: LMAO. God I miss you and your reviews haha xD I'm sure Ben got your message loud and clear haha! Glad you didn't expect that last chapter :p And thank you very much! Enjoy!

**FallenSoldier15**: Well damn, you are really putting words into the story haha xD I like your version :p You're not the only one who hates men ;] Well Men like Ben haha :D Ehh, I wish I was doing better too but I'm alright. Mucho amor y es tu muy sucia xP

**Darkdesires16**: LMFAO I know I suck for that cliffhanger :p But you liked it haha xD I know, but this chappy is much longer! And I miss You! ;c Come back! Lol! Love you too!

**Luz4mj1995**: LMFAO Sorry it was short, but this is much longer :p Wth! "Piece of Porch monkey" Lmfao! I wish I could update sooner but until I get another laptop I'm stuck updating whenever I get the chance :T LMFAO! I love how you said "Jenny went to jail cause she hit a bitch with a stick?" LMFAO! Well damn…you must be one of those 'Fucknuts' to take a spoon and carve your way out of jail lmao xD I appreciate you saying you love my writing :] I love your reviews! :D

**Greatpretender27**: Lol, well you can make up any opinion you'd like to of Ben. Oh my god. Of course you'd insinuate that Jenny and Miley would get it on if they weren't in separate cells -_- Mikayla and Blair should beat your ass :p lmao! Love ya and your dirty reviews xP

**Ms-rappy-sleeper**: Oh damn I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that you demanded the update or I would have tried to get this up faster :3 lol! 10 horses! All to throw at Ben! LMAO! Omg ewww! Ben wants a sex tape with Ellie! –Gag-! Brent would die lmao! Awh I'm sowwie you miss Mikiley ;c I'll work harder o.o As fast as my mind will allow me! Love your crazy awesome reviews! :]

**ScaryMiley**: Lmao, break his teeth o.o We'll see lolol. I agree though, he is a bastard! Who writes this stuff! Oh wait…uh anyways…Thanks and Enjoy! :D

**Ad3n**: Lmao, I like how you said he's not so sweet anymore. Thanks so much and I guess it's scary to follow your gut o.o lol Enjoy!

**IThinkUnicorn**s: Awh, this chappy is longer than the last :D That's so sweet comparing my story to a show :D Don't worry, as soon as I get a new laptop, there shall be regular updates if I'm lucky enough xD Oh my…Don't have a virtual BitchFit :o Lol Thanks for the awesome review and Enjoy!

**Crazier**: I would never beat you till you're dead O_O Jail…haha, glad you like it Lol! I would hate to lay down in that disgusting bed :c I'd like…start twitching lol D: Oh my god. Of course you would think about Mikayla hitting Ben with a bag of Bread like some little old lady :c I bet that's what you would do lol! :p I am not reading you this chapter lol :p

**Don'tcarewhatpeoplesay**: Lol And here is the next update! :D Thanks so much. Some stories need a twist xD Haha! Hmm, I'm happy you thought there was something fishy about Ben being so nice. You have great instincts lol. Enjoy!

**A/N: I just wanna say sorry for the delay in this story. It's back on :D I think...o.o lol. Anyways_ HAPPY HALLOWEEN_! xD**

**Chapter 24: Crossfires.**

**Mikayla's POV**

"Why should I give you the video camera!" Blair protested immediately grabbing it and holding it to her side."

"Wait hold up, Ben…What's going on?" I asked pointlessly cause he wasn't about to tell us and deep down I already knew even if I didn't want to believe it.

"Give me that camera." He repeated again and quickly turned to lock the doors, but seeing this I grabbed the handle and pushed the door open on the driver's side. Ben's arm came out of almost nowhere as he tried to push me back into the truck. I used all my strength and even with Blaire's help in pushing the door, he was just too strong. Blair thinking quickly slid between the seats and was able to crawl into the front and lock the driver's side door, keeping us safely in the vehicle.

"Shit get in the front and drive this thing." I shrieked and calmed down noticing Ben was no longer at the back door. "Blair hurry the fuck up!"

"I'm sorry but I'm trying!" She growled at me.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" She yelled looking in the rear-view mirror. I turned around to see Ben in the back of the pick-up quickly loading a shot-gun. A fucking shot gun! This dude was gonna shoot us!

"Oh my fucking god, just drive for god's sake!" Blair quickly shifted the car into gear driving forward abruptly causing Ben to fall off the back. I did a silent prayer but it was interrupted by the loud bang coming from the shot-gun. Immediately I ducked pulling Blair's head down to safety but it wasn't us that he aimed for. A second shot sounded and this time I felt the impact as the truck lurched forward making us skid. Blair and I grimly held onto each other in the spinning car feeling lightheaded as the car toppled over, leaving us to crash all around like ragdolls.

I let out a low groan of pain as the car finally stopped right before the entrance of the hilly forest. Blair, still protecting the camera reached in the back, grabbing the bag as I struggled to open my door. After a moment I pushed it open and crawled out. Scanning the area quickly I saw Ben limping over, his eyes set on me. In a panic I bent down to see Blair stuffing the camera into the backpack.

"Blair, he's coming!" I whisper-yelled watching the fear wash over her, as she grabbed my hand and let me help to pull her out.

Almost as though it were out of a horror movie I turned back to see Ben loading he shot-gun, a scary shadow of deep hate and a need to kill us resonating from his body.

The moment Blair was on her feet I dragged her towards the forest. It was our only way of at least hiding from the crazed man. He didn't say a word as to why he was doing this but I can only imagine what kind of thoughts were running through his head. For one, I knew he didn't mean all those things he said about being on my side. Then he asked if Blair and Jenny were like Miley and I. Now it made sense and awareness washed over me. He was gonna kill us or something of the sort because we're lesbians, just like Sam and his friends were gonna rape us. Because we're lesbians. Hell I'm bisexual, but if this is how men are gonna act then I don't mind being called a lesbian.

My shoulder stung from the car flipping over, but I kept pulling Blair deeper into the forest. Ben wasn't far behind, but because we had thrown him off the truck and gave him a limp, we could easily put more distance between us. The only advantage he had was that he possessed that shot-gun.

"My side is killing me." Blair groaned, pressing her hand into her ribs.

"I know it hurts but we gotta keep moving. We can't let him get close enough to shoot us." I warned taking the bag from Blair to ease her strain. As long as we had this bag with the video camera as proof in it, we had to make it out of here and get Miley and Jenny out of jail.

"Think of Jenny." I suggested and Blair nodded weakly gritting her teeth as she sped up with me.

"We need to hide somewhere, just so I can rest please." Blair pleaded after a long while. I understood her pain since my whole body felt weak and numb. But where could we hide and be safe. I looked around us but there was nothing but trees.

"Think you can climb a tree?" I asked skeptically. Blair glared at me before stopping and taking a look around.

"Looks like I have no choice." She said angrily stopping next to one. "I'll go first." She mumbled as she attempted to climb up. I quickly gave her a boost up and the moment I figured she was safe, I put the bag on my shoulders and climbed up after her. If we climbed high enough the leaves should cover us from Ben. If he figured us out, we were as good as dead though.

"Keep going." I urged Blair in hopes of making her go as high as possible which luckily she did.

"I'm done." She groaned settling on a thick branch. She struggled to sit comfortably and I followed suit by sitting on a set of branches a bit lower than her.

"What now?" She asked with nothing but displeasure in her tone.

"I don't know." I mumbled. "We stay quiet and just wait..." I suggested.

"You have your phone?" She asked and my eyes widened. Finally something smart! I struggled to reach into my pocket but successfully got my phone out.

"Yes! I do!" I announced proudly.

"Shhh! You're gonna get us caught. Let's just be quiet and after an hour we can make a call for help." She whispered. I nodded putting my phone back in my pocket and leaned my head against the tree, hugging the bag. This bag was basically our means for survival. It had food, water, and the camera.

After a long time of silence Blair and I hoped that Ben had hobbled off deeper into the forest and wouldn't hear me as I started dialing the Ranch's number. It was the only number I had to work with.

"Hello." A male voice answered and I thanked god recognizing Brent.

"Brent! You have to help us! Ben went crazy and he's trying to shoot us and he brought us to a forest and the car got smashed and now we're hiding in a tree and we're hurt and scared , but we have this video camera that we need to get to Sheriff Luke and we don't know how to get out of here when Ben's trying to kill us!" I blurted out.

"Okay, whoa hold up, you're saying Ben tried to shoot you girls"

"Yes! We're hiding in a tree! He took a left when leaving the ranch and he drove for like an hour and we ended up in a forest!"

"Okay, Mikayla you have to calm down. I want you to stay where you are, I know that forest and I'm coming right now, okay?"

"Okay, we're in a tree, but be careful. Ben is still here I think and he has his gun."

"I'll be fine, but can your phone be tracked?"

"I don't know...why?"

"Well it's gonna be tough to find you and I used to work at the station. Don't turn your phone off, I'm gonna call Lucas to track your phone so I know exactly where you two are, then I'm gonna come get you both, okay? Try not to move unless you have to." He advised.

"Okay, but please hurry Brent. I think Blair hurt her ribs and I just don't wanna be here any longer."

"Sweetie, just breathe, relax, stay quiet and hidden. I'm coming for you both." He promised.

"Thank you so much Brent." I whispered.

"Anytime, and I'll see you soon. Bye." He said.

"Bye." I replied before hanging up.

"He's coming, right?" Blair questioned.

"Yeah, he is." I said and she let out a relieved sigh.

As the time went by we got hungry and shared some of the sandwiches as well as water, trying our best to be quiet while we waited.

"You think he's still looking for us?" Blair whispered.

"I don''t know, but probably...did you see the look in his eyes...it was creepy."

"I know, now we know where Sam gets it from."

"I miss Miley so much. She must be miserable in that cell."

"Jenny must be scared out of her mind. I always thought I'd get thrown in jail, but never Jenny."

"Well it's not even like they did something bad...they tried to save me."

"Yeah, so this is all your fault Marshall." She concluded making me roll my eyes.

"Go to hell Blair." I grunted ending the conversation, leaving us both quiet again.

My phone vibrated and I looked down seeing a number I didn't recognize. I hesitated for a moment but answered it.

"Hello?"

"So you are alive, come out from hiding so we can get this over with." Ben's cold voice demanded and immediately I hung up as I shivered.

"Who was that?" Blair asked.

"Shh, no talking, he'll hear us." I whispered making her become silent. My phone vibrated again and I turned my phone on silent, staring at it praying that Brent would call me.

The seconds went by so slow, they felt like hours. The sun was started to set, making the sky turn dark. Where the hell is Brent! I wondered as my heart pounded. What if he came and Ben hurt him or worse...

Just as that thought entered my mind, my phone lit up. I looked down to see a different number I didn't recognize. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Mikayla, this is the Sheriff, Brent and I are here, we're coming over to your coordinates, so you both can come down from the tree and keep talking to us so we can find you." He said relieving me. Finally.

"Blair!" I whisper-yelled making her look down.

"What?"

"We can climb down, I'll go first, and you follow."

"Okay." She replied as I untangled myself from leaves and branches. My whole body ached from the awkward position I was forced to sit in, but I ignored it and began to climb down cautiously.

As my boots touched the ground I looked around worried that I'd see Ben somewhere, and the sound of footsteps only alarmed me instead of making me feel safer.

I hid behind the tree trunk looking in the direction of the noise and flipped out when I saw Brent and Luke walking over, both armed. Brent has a shot-gun much like Ben's while the sheriff has his pistol.

"Over here." I called out quietly causing both men to look at me and relax as I ran over.

"Blair!" I called wondering why she hadn't come down yet.

"Coming!" She answered annoyed as she appeared. Brent quickly went over to help her down while I was telling Luke what happened.

"Let me see the video." He requested and I quickly opened my bag and handed it to him. He watched carefully and Brent went behind him to see what was happening as well.

"Those sons of bitches lied straight to my face." Luke said through clenched teeth.

"We need to seriously get out of here." Blair said obviously scared.

"Yeah, Ben called me and I don't know how he got my number, but he's gonna find us if we don't get out of here."

"It's a bit too late for that now." The mind scarring voice of Ben interrupted. I swung around to see him standing there, his gun up and ready to shoot.

"Ben...For Christ's sake what the hell are you doing?" Brent demanded.

"Brent, stay out of this. I didn't plan on killing the four of ya, just these two heathens." Heathens?

"Ben, you can't go around shooting people for being different. Just because this is the south, don't mean you can go around flaunting old ideas. It's time to accept it. If two girls love each other, then fine, don't mean they need to be raped or killed."

"You don't believe that Luke! I remember how your old girlfriend broke up with ya for her best friend. Tell me that don't make ya mad." Ben said convincingly. I looked at the Sheriff scared he was about to turn on us, but he only took the safety off his pistol and shook his head.

"That was over 10 years ago. I moved on. Now put the gun down or I will shoot." Luke ordered aiming for Ben's knee-cap. Brent also focused his shot gun on Ben's other knee, making me wonder what might happen if they both shot at the same time. That'd be kinda cool...

"Brent, you're like a brother to me, don't tell me you're gonna defend those freaks over Sammy."

"Samuel tried to rape them! He deserves to be behind bars and if I knew what a sick man you were I would have never been a brother to you!"

"You bastard!" Ben growled. "You're sick just like them!" Ben accused and without warning his gun went off. The sound of two more shots were made, and I fell to the floor on instinct trying to stay out off the crossfires. Blair hid behind a tree and when things got quiet, I opened my eyes and looked up to see, both Ben and Brent on the floor.

"Brent!" Blair shrieked and we ran over to him as he squirmed in pain.

"He got shot in the side, come on we gotta get him to the hospital" Luke said as calmly as possible for a guy who was handling his best friends gun wound.

Ben was groaning in pain and Luke quickly ran over picking up the shot gun.

"Think you two girls can drag him behind me? The car isn't far" Blair and I nodded walking over to Ben. It seemed like Luke's bullet hit his knee cap while after Brent was shot, his bullet went into Ben's thigh.

Luke carefully help Brent who was able to stand and lean on Luke for support. They walked slowly and Brent tried to keep from letting out his groans of pain.

Blair and I were far from gentle with Ben as we happily held onto his boots and sloppily dragged him towards the car earning cries of pain. It was a good 10 minutes before Luke put Ben in the back of the police van, hands cuffed as well as his feet.

Blair and I sat in the front while Luke helped Brent sit in the back.

"I'll be okay, just drive smooth." Brent said with a small laugh and Luke smiled as though it were an old joke between the two men.

"Got it man, just hold on." He said as we drove off towards the hospital.

Blair leaned against me still pressing her hand into her ribs, letting out small groans from the pain, and I hugged the bag ignoring the stinging in my shoulder and the thought of how much therapy I'm gonna need when I finally leave Texas.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Love ya'll! Happy Halloween! Eat lots of Candy xD**


	25. Say it Again

**Take My Hand**

**A/N: **Okay, I realize I'm a complete buttface for not updating this story for such a long time, and I hope you guys continue to forgive me. I was busy with finals and other things, but today time stopped for a moment and my fingers hit the keyboard to give you all 3 updates on this story. I'll let you know why I was compelled to update today at the end of the 3rd update, but till then, enjoy the story :]

**ChocolateYuriObssesser**: Lmao! I am most definitely not dead xD And haha, yes it was Ben, that jerk ^.^ Eww Jason creeps me the hell out lol! And haha, Butt sex for Ben :c LMAO! Seriously, your reviews are so detailed and it just makes my day xD It's reviewers like you that keep me writing :] LMAO! Seriously, you are awesome xD Hope you enjoy my updates even if they've taken forever :c Lol :]

**Luz4mj1995**: Lmfaooo awh, you read this on your phone while wasted on Kit-kat bars :o LOL. Damn, The shining and Mission Impossible xD lol. Psh ksh? o.o lolol, fucknut? Lol Seriously, you make my day lmao! Sorry your phone died mid-review :o LOL Enjoy! XD

**Crazier**: Well that's your fault then :p And, darn. Now I shall throw in a hundred twists and turns cause you said that .. Jk, maybe lol. Enjoy.

**IthinkUnicorns**: Lmfao! Yes, he had to have a gun and he is a 'weak ass bitch' as you put it o.o Also, nice MJ reference lol c: I love that song, fun to dance too :o Haha xD

**greatpretender27**: Lol, darn :p And it was a pretty good plan ^.^ Enjoy your Mikiley and my apologies for the wait :o

**JoshSpyker**: Woops, my bad lol...and if Brent and Luke shot higher then...O_O Eww :o LMAO! Thanks for the review and Enjoy xD

**hectaochoa**: Lmao, it's not a dumb comment and it's your choice whether Jenny and Blair are from gossip girl :p This story is open to your own perceptions and interpretations c: Also. I'M SORRY I'M A LAZY BUTTFACE BUT DON'T YELL AT ME! :c Lol xD Nah, yell at me :p Makes me update faster haha xD Love the review and Enjoy! :]

**FireHeartBurns**: Lmao, of course you'd hide in a tree xD LOL! Yeah, it's nice how Brent and Luke are close :) And yes, Brent was a cop before O_O lol. Haha, Ellie probably will :p Enjoy the update!

**Chapter 25: Say it again.**

**Miley's POV **

"Dad…" I whispered standing up to see my father walking towards my cell.

"Open that door now!" He growled at the guard who appeared fearful and quickly fumbled to open my cell. My dad walked straight in enveloping me into a tight hug, and I couldn't help but break down, sobbing weakly into my father's strong shoulder, feeling like nothing more than his biggest failure.

"Shh, shh baby it's alright, I'm here and we'll fix everything." He promised in the gentlest tone. His kind behavior to me was really not what I expected. I wanted him to be angry and tell me how much I screwed up, but instead here my dad was comforting me. It made me feel safer now that he was here. Like maybe he could really fix this.

I noticed that the guard had locked the cell and my eyes widened.

"Hey, why's he locking you in!" I protested pulling away from my dad, but he smiled as if telling me to chill out.

"Don't worry, I'm not letting you stay in here alone. I'm not under arrest, but I've gotten permission to stay with you until the sheriff comes back so we can straighten this mess out."

"Dad…you shouldn't have to suffer for my mistakes." Anger suddenly grew in my father's eyes.

"Miley! Your mistake! Those boys tried to rape your friend! I'm shocked knowing since you have my temper that you're not sitting here for murder charges! When I heard you used a rock, I wished so bad I was there to give you a hand! Rape is the most inhumane act and any boy or man willing to put that on anyone else deserves the worst of torture before a slow death." My father said frustrated. I was honestly stunned that my father was admitting this to me, relieving me of my guilt a little enough to give him my own admittance.

"You know…if Blair and Jenny hadn't pulled me off of Sam…I would have killed him." I whispered. "It's like I wasn't there, yet I was…all I could see was the red and I…dad I liked hurting him…" My voice broke. "I wanted to kill him so bad...It was…my only desire and it was so strong." I hugged my dad tightly hoping to god that he didn't hate me know, or think worse of me.

"Shh, Mile. It's okay. Trust me when I say, I know how you feel exactly. I've had moments like that and it doesn't make you a bad person. Hatred, anger, and the need to hurt one whose hurt you or someone dear to you, it's natural and it's human. I would never hold it against you. I'm just grateful your friends stopped you and we can definitely get you out of this hell-hole." He promised kissing my temple as he continued to console me.

"I love you so much dad, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared."

"Miley, I am beyond scared, so it's understandable." He murmured stroking my hair, lulling me to sleep. Why did my dad have to be so soothing? "I'm not scared that you'll be in jail, but I worry about your well-being. I want you to walk away from this un-scarred, but I fear it's too late for that. I'll be here no matter what though. I'll support you through this whole trial and whatever comes. If they dare to keep you in here longer than normal, I will bring everything in my power and get you out. There is one thing I need to know that I was wondering about though Mile."

"Yeah dad?"

"Mikayla Marshall." He whispered and I sighed. Of course he had to have heard that she was the victim and technically the reason I went nuts and am in this current situation.

"Yeah…I know you thought her and I weren't friends, but she's Ellie's.."

"Niece." He cut in. "I know. Ellie told me quite a bit about you and Mikayla." He said in a soft tone making me pull away to look at my dad, narrowing my eyes.

"What…what did she tell you about…Mikayla?" I felt my throat tighten up, fear seizing me. Does he know?

"She said you and Mikayla have a…special bond. A strong one, but she wouldn't go into detail. She said it's a conversation I had to have with you myself." Damn…I wasn't ready for this, but the kindness, and understanding as well as the curiosity in my dad's eyes made me want to just spill it all.

"I…I'm…I'm so sorry dad." I felt tears coming back. I can't handle this. I was just one huge disappointment.

"It's alright baby girl. I don't hate you if that's what making you so scared…I love you no matter what, but I need to hear the words." He prodded. "I need you to trust me." I nodded, preparing myself, because the words were so hard to actually get out. Harder than I ever imagined.

"I…" I took in a long shaky breath. "I'm gay and, and I'm in love with Mik…Mikayla." I stuttered out, unable to look my dad in the eyes.

"Say it again." He said. I furrowed my eyes, but he simply nodded.

"Uh…I'm…well..I'm gay…" I mumbled.

"And?"

"And…I'm in love with Mikayla."

"Mikayla who?"

"Umm…Marshall?" I asked as though it was a question.

"Now tell me that again all together, like you mean it." He pressed. I was beyond confused.

"Okay…I'm gay dad…and I'm in love with Mikayla Marshall." I tried but he shook his head.

"Come on Mile. Say it like you mean it!" He challenged, offending me.

"What the heck dad! I'm gay! I love Mikayla Marshall! What more do you want from me!" He grinned hugging me tightly.

"There you go, darlin. When a Stewart is in love, they don't hide it. You say it and you say it proudly, you hear me?" He asked making my heart practically sing in understanding, happiness, and relief.

"God dad! You're nuts!" I laughed shakily.

"But you love me." He teased making me relax, laughing more.

"I love you so much dad, you're beyond awesome!" I exclaimed, hugging him tighter.

"I love you too Miley, and I'm glad you're being honest with me. Now we can face the rest proudly." I closed my eyes, overjoyed. I couldn't begin to describe my happiness. That is of course I until I saw the sheriff walk in. My dad, noting the change in my mood looked over and immediately stood up, a fierce protectiveness coming back to him as he walked to the cell and Luke stared, a confused expression on his face.

"Who are you and why are you in my cell?" He asked, unease in his tone.

"I am Robbie Ray Stewart, Miley's father and my question to you is why is an innocent girl in your cell?" My dad countered clearly questioning Luke's authority.

"It's procedure." He responded coolly, clearly pissing my dad off.

"Well procedure down here seems like it needs fixing when you're arresting the wrong people."

"Listen, I don't have time to deal with an angry parent." He grunted, opening the cell. He turned to the guard. "Under whose orders did you let this man stay in this cell?" The guard looked down nervously.

"Sorry sir, he was…convincing. He said he had the Mayor's permission, he even showed me a permit!" The guard recalled pointing at my dad.

"Show him."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I never showed any permit." My dad smirked. Oh god. The sheriff rolled his eyes.

"Oh so, now we're gonna have these childish tactics. You know I can have you arrested Robbie Ray."

"It's Mr. Stewart to you." My dad stated walking up to Luke. He lifted his hands up, pulling his sleeves up to bare his wrists. "Go ahead, arrest me. I assure you, it'll make my day." My dad said with a hint of challenge. Luke was clearly taken aback by my dad's willingness, but quickly recovered, shaking his head.

"Listen, let's just drop this. No harm done. Actually I came to say, Miley, you're free to go. Jenny has been released to her parents after Blair and Mikayla gave us video footage of the altercation between you kids. If you wish to press charges, then I'd be glad to testify on your behalf along with Brent. We have Ben in a high security hospital and will be arresting him for the attempted murder of Mikayla and Blair. Sam will be held until his preliminary hearing is set and…"

"Ben tried to kill Mikayla!" I exclaimed, the news hitting me in the chest. "Where is she!" I demanded.

"She's at the hospital, but she's fine."

"Oh my god! Dad, we have to go see her!" I demanded. What the fuck happened while I was stuck in here!


	26. Cuddles and Private Conversations

**Take My hand**

**Chapter 26: Cuddles and Private Conversations. **

**Mikayla's POV**

"You're kidding me right?" I lifted my brows at the nurse, holding the small weird little hospital gown.

"Just put it on Marshall." Blair said annoyed as the nurse tended to her.

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you! And I don't want to wear this, my ass is gonna show." I grumbled.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you have no choice, please put it on, I'll close the curtains for you." I sighed as she left and put on the awkward choice of clothing. I changed, trying not to let my sounds of pain heard as I felt the twinges all over my upper arm and back. I felt the cool air on my back as well, and the only thing hiding my ass were my panties. I could really use some boxer's right about now. I quickly went over to the hospital bed and climbed in, pulling the blankets over me. At least this way, I could keep my bare backside hidden.

A few minutes later the nurse came back and opened the curtains allowing me to see Blair in her bed to the left of me. She was in worse shape than I was. They had already taken her tests and X-rays and found that she had a fractured rib. She was on meds and the nurse said she'd heal and be back to normal between 3 to 6 weeks.

I on the other hand had strained my shoulder and put my body under stress. They wanted to observe me and gave me meds for my shoulder. It wasn't too bad, and I felt fine, but the doctors said they wanted to be sure.

The door flew open as the nurse was writing down notes on my file, and Miley bursted in. I was honestly stunned. How'd she get here so fast?

"Mikayla." She said wide-eyed. God I wanted to hold her so bad.

"Miley…" I replied dumbly. What the fuck. Where's my head?

"Are you okay?" She asked, cautiously walking over, stopping near me.

"I'm fine." I promised.

"No she's not. Her body was placed under a large amount of stress and she needs to rest. You can stay in here, but she needs to sleep. If she doesn't I'll be giving her some medication to help her." Stupid woman. I thought annoyed.

"Thanks nurse…I'll make sure she sleeps." Miley promised as her hand sought mine. The nurse looked between us curiously, but nodded.

"Ahh, well alright. I'll be back to check on her soon." She said leaving the room.

"Hey Blair, you alright?" Miley asked worried. Blair looked over, a weak smile on her lips.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just missing Jen." She murmured.

"Where is she?" I asked Miley, playing with her fingers, wanting so bad to kiss her.

"I heard that her parents took her from Jail, so I don't know what's happening with her. Oh and the sheriff is here, he's visiting Brent. He called Ellie and she's coming down." Miley informed me.

"Oh, nice." I replied, lifting her hand to my lips, gently brushing the knuckles. Miley's eyes softened as she watched me.

"How are you?" She asked, concerned. I smiled meeting her eyes.

"Better now that you're free and here. Cuddle with me?" I asked and she nodded. "Sorry Blair, but we're closing the curtains." I announced. Miley chuckled and Blair waved her hand indifferently.

"With all the meds I'm on, you two can fuck each other and I wouldn't even notice." She grumbled sleepily. Miley quietly closed the curtains while I moved over making room on the small bed for her.

She climbed in, letting me cuddle into her body, her arm sliding under my neck and my arm resting over her stomach. Her free hand slid into mine as I closed my eyes and relaxed, utterly happy for the first time in a long time.

"You smell funny." I whispered making her laugh.

"Ugh, I was in prison and came straight here. If you want, I can go shower and come back." She offered with a hint of distress in her voice. Instead I hugged her tightly.

"It's not that bad, besides even if you smelled like horse shit I wouldn't care. I need you." I stated kissing her cheek.

"Ew, I think I would care if I smelled like horse shit." Miley protested making me laugh.

"Well…I would hope so." I teased.

"Just sleep before the nurse comes back." She grumbled making me laugh.

"Fine." I mumbled burying my face in her neck.

"I love you."

"I love you." She replied kissing into my hair. "So much." And with that I faded away in her arms.

**Miley's POV**

I couldn't begin to describe how content I was at this very moment. How grateful I was too. Everything was falling into place. After what felt like hell, I was here holding Mikayla's sleeping body against mine. I feel bad that she went through so much crap getting that video to Luke, but wow. She's amazing. All she does for me...I can't even begin to describe how much I love her and the fact that she would risk her life for me, it makes me feel crazy emotions and I don't even know the right words to describe them. As I was getting lost in my thoughts of Mikayla and how much I owe her, the door opened slowly. I could hear it, but since the curtains were closed I didn't know who it was.

"Miles." A voice called out making me smile.

"Over here, dad." I said wondering if he'd feel weird seeing me with Mikayla this way. The curtain was pulled to the side and my dad appeared. As he took in the sight of me, snuggled up with Mikayla, a certain sparkle entered his eyes. It made us both smile as he walked closer and took my hand.

"How is she?" He questioned.

"She's fine, lots of stress, but she'll be 100% as long as she rests." My dad nodded and moved over, taking the empty visitors chair.

"So, what happens now? Does she know about Hannah?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, she's known even before we met here again, she's kept my secret and she doesn't care. She loves me all the same." I said grinning.

"That's wonderful Mile, but...this relationship. Will it continue even when you come back home?"

"Dad...Mikayla and I will be in love no matter where we are. I know for a fact that she's gonna be with me at the end of everything. So if I had to go home, either she'll come or we'll make it work. We haven't discussed it, so I don't want to jump to any conclusion. All I know is that I want to marry this girl, dad." My dads eyes widened at the mention of marriage.

"Whoa...baby doll. You're still young, no need to rush."

"I know...but I don't know. It's how I feel." I murmured. He smiled.

"I understand sweetie. I do. Like I said, I'll support you no matter what. Just...don't move too fast, enjoy your time here and worry about the future later."

"Oh what about the trial and stuff."

"I don't know Mile, guess we'll have to talk to that damn sheriff about that."

"Hey, he's not so bad ya know." I said softly. My dad rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh.

"Yeah yeah, just doing his job and blah blah blah." I know.

"Talking about me, I see." A deeper voice cut in, making my dad stand up and turn to see Luke standing there.

"Ever heard of knocking! We're having a private conversation." My dad said, clearly aggravated.

"Oh, so I'm part of your private conversations now Mr. Stewart?" Luke said smugly. My dad just shook his head.

"You wish, now why are you eavesdropping Mr. Sheriff."

"Luke." He said indifferently. "And I knocked, no one heard me, so I came in to ask Mikayla if she's pressing charges against Sam, but I guess she's not awake."

"What gave that away." My dad mumbled.

"You know what Mr. Stewart. Your attitude is completely unnecessary. Can't you be a grown up and stop with your rude comments. It's getting on my last nerve!" Oh damn. Please tell me this is not happening.

"Well I apologize for being frustrated with the damn system over here! But I think you'd be angry too at the idiot who cuffs your daughter when she's innocent no matter how much they whine their bullshit about 'oh it's routine, do forgive me!' I'd forgive it, if your 'routine' was reasonable, but it's just not and there needs to be change but it's guys like you who take the law as though it's a free pass to do dumb shit!" My dad was basically saying this in Luke's face, and Luke, didn't say a word. Instead he bit back on his jaw and nodded.

"I'm gonna go check on Brent. I hope Mikayla feels better. See you soon Miley." He said in a guarded tone before walking out. My dad stared and I could interpret the confusion in his eyes as well as his stance.

"What the hell is up with that guy." My dad mumbled, annoyed before turning back to me.

"Uh dad, you basically questioned his whole character and identity. Sure you have a point, but Luke still has a job to do. It's not like he's doing a bad job, I was in jail for less than 2 days and I'm free. I'd say he's a good sheriff." I didn't like talking to my dad like I knew better, but in this case, I did and my dad knew it and as much as he didn't like it, he could accept it. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine." He mumbled falling into his chair, and I could see the guilt in his eyes. I smiled to myself. My dad would try to ignore it, but I know eventually he'll apologize to Luke. He had no choice. It's just the kinda guy my dad is.


	27. We All Have A Story

**Take My Hand **

**Chapter 27: We all a have story.**

**Mikayla's POV**

I opened my eyes for the fourth time, hoping that Miley would finally appear but she didn't. I frowned and sat up. My body felt great, but my heart was unhappy. Where did she go?

I looked over to see her dad, which stunned me. He was asleep in his seat and I noticed a note sitting on the tray next to me. I picked it up and read it.

_'Hey Kayla, sorry if you wake up and I'm not here. I went with Ellie to get a shower and I'll bring you some clothes when I get back. I love you. See you soon. _

_P.S. Oh and my dad knows all about us, I told him and he's 100% okay with it! Isn't that great? :)_

_-Love, __Miley'_

I smiled and slowly got up. Fuck this damn stupid dress thing! My ass! I frowned, crossing my arms but then noticed a robe on the doors hook. I walked over and took it down, putting it on. At least no one would see my butt now. I looked back at Miley's dad, shrugged and walked out. I'd like to see Brent, since he saved our lives and took a bullet.

A nurse kindly told me which room he was in and people stared at me cause I was a patient as I walked through the hall, took the elevator up and finally found my way to Brent's room. I was about to knock, but hearing voices I became alert and slowly pushed the door open to see Luke there with Brent.

"Ellie was here earlier for you." Luke said, and I noticed his hand on Brent's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"She was? Is she coming back?"

"Yeah, she went to freshen up with Miley and she's bringing Jenny. She was crying so much when she heard that you got shot ya know." Brent frowned, looking up at Luke.

"Man, I need to just hold her and forget about all those stupid arguments. I don't even understand why she broke it off with me, or why she's mad."

"You think it's cause of what you told her...about us?" Luke murmured making my eyes widen.

"Nah, she actually seemed to approve when I told her about my past with you. She said it makes sense and she didn't judge me for it, but it was a few days later she pulled away from me." Brent and Luke...had a thing!

"You guys are gay!" I exclaimed unable to help it. Luke whipped around, alarmed.

"Holy crap Mikayla, what are you doing here!" Brent growled, his face turning bright red. I crossed my arms.

"Don't put this on me!" I argued, walking in and locking the door. "You guys...you two...Holy fuckng shit! Brent! Sheriff! What the hell! This is just...amazing! And unexpected! And wow!" I couldn't shut up, but Luke moved over, gripping my shoulders.

"Mikayla, calm down please! I don't want the whole hospital knowing about my personal life!" I blinked, and finally got a hold of myself.

"Uhh, sorry." I mumbled sheepishly. He smiled softly.

"It's alright, at least you're not judging me." He replied, letting go of me.

"Well I really can't since I'm in love with Miley." Luke chuckled nodding.

"I guess so."

"Besides, who you love and who you sleep with is your business, and I know it's none of my business..." I said sitting on a chair and leaning forward. "But how did you guys hook up?" I asked grinning. Brent sighed looking at Luke as though asking permission. Luke seemed to be hesitant, but nodded anyways.

"I suppose she can handle the truth." Luke muttered making me grin. I felt so excited to get to know about them!

"Well..." Brent started sharing a look with Luke. "It was years ago, Luke and I were working together at the station. We were young and best friends always working cases together..." Luke suddenly took over.

"Brent had the day off to take care of some family business, I was alone at the station, all the other guys had left for the night and it was about an hour before the night shift men would arrive, so I was there waiting and doing paper work. Seven guys charged in, they had planned to break out one of the prisoners. I shot down 4 of them, knees of course. But one guy got a bullet in my shoulder and my guard was down so I was beaten like hell by the three guys. One guy had a knife and left me this scar." Luke said indicating the scar above his left brow. "They broke my nose, and my ribs." I cringed. How was he alive...Brent cut in for Luke now.

"The guys basically left Luke for dead, and a night shift officer, Earl found Luke. He called me right away and Luke was rushed to a hospital. Earl, and I got some other guys, went out and picked up all seven men as well as the convict they broke out. It was a long night of hell and Luke's life was on the line. I was beyond scared so I may have lost my head a bit."

"A bit!" Luke laughed. "You unnecessarily shot all those guys in both kneecaps."

"Not what the report says." Brent grinned.

"Yeah, but we both know you didn't have to do that."

"All I know is that I had to. Argue all you want." Brent said. I can't lie, this was really sweet.

"Anyways..." Luke said looking at me. "After a ton of surgery, drugs and rehabilitation with a great amount of support from Brent, and my family, I became fully functional again. My fiance at the time, not the girl who left me for another girl by the way, had come to meet me. I looked different. I looked ugly." Luke admitted, his jaw instantly shutting. I felt terrible. Yeah Luke had a scar and a crooked nose, but he wasn't ugly.

"Luke, you're not ugly..."

"Well I know I'm not ugly now, but I had other scars and the wounds were fresher, there were bruises all over my body and new scars from surgery. I was a fucked up mess. I would have left me if I were her as well."

"She left you?" I said stunned.

"Yeah, understandably so. I looked terrible." Brent had been quiet the whole time, but he simply shook his head.

"I thought we went over this Luke. You are handsome. Those cuts, scars and bruises never changed that." Luke smiled. Brent looked at me.

"He thought he looked like a monster, which wasn't true. After his Fiance, Rachel left him, Luke was just done. He thought his life was over and that no one would love him, much less look at him." Brent explained.

"Well...I couldn't help it." Luke mumbled.

"I know Lucas, I know." Brent murmured before continuing. "As I was saying, he thought he was ugly, and I hated how Luke avoided mirrors, meeting people, and worst of all, eye contact. It killed me that he couldn't even look at me, his best friend. So...I took it upon myself to show him how beautiful he really is." Brent said, and for the first time I saw a real smile emerge on Luke's face.

"Brent is an angel, and I don't know what possessed him to love me the way he did, but he changed my whole outlook."

"Were you two in love?" I asked curious as to how Ellie might feel about this. Brent answered this.

"We talked a lot and we came to the conclusion that we loved each other, but were never in love. We had a physical relationship, and an emotional one. We were lovers for over a year, but once Luke had it instilled that he was amazing despite his scars our relationship naturally shifted to friendship. For a while we fell out when he and I began dating girls again, but Luke questioned his sexuality a lot. He was scared and freaked out after we broke up. We're both bisexual men at this point, but I tend to lean towards women, while Luke is still confused. About 2 years ago we met up again and starting hanging out like we used to and we've talked about the past a lot, and we're comfortable with what we shared." Brent explained. Luke nodded and I stared at both men.

"What about Aunt Ellie?" I asked making a huge sparkle come into Brent's eyes.

"I'm so lost over that woman. She's my everything. She knows about Luke and and my past and she's at ease with it, very accepting which makes me love her more, but I don't know what happened. We were talking one night and I sensed a change in her, but didn't think much of it. Next thing I know, we're arguing, she fires me and tells me she wants nothing to do with me. I don't think it's the bisexual thing to be honest. I really don't know." Brent said sadly.

"I'm sure we can figure it out." I said determined to help Brent. I glanced over at Luke, who seemed to worry about Brent and Ellie as well. These guys...amazing. I guess everyone has a story. You just gotta open your mind and hear it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _So those are all the updates for today and I hadn't planned to update this story today. Actually I hadn't planned to update it for a while, but as I was running around my room today getting ready, suddenly I saw my smiling reflection in the mirror and it was like a slap in the face. I realized that exactly a year ago today, on Christmas eve I was checked into the Emergency room for a spinal injury and a year ago today I never thought I'd be able to recover yet I have, and it's funny how all that pain I felt totally slipped my mind. The only thing that got me through that pain was writing for all of you. My readers and more-so my reviewers sort of gave me a reason to keep going, and now I'm doing better than ever and I don't want to forget the people that gave me the strength to keep going and the reason I stayed sane through all of it. So thank you my amazing readers/reviewers, I promise I'll keep writing till I update and complete every story. Happy holidays and till next time, I love you all._

**Please Review and thanks for reading! Merry Christmas! (Eve) lol. Love, love, love you guys :)**


	28. A Moment Alone

**Take My Hand **

**I won't do replies to reviews this chapter. I'm sorry, but I'll do them for sure the next one. I hope you enjoy this. I do.**

**Chapter 28: **A Moment Alone

**Mikayla's POV**

"Mikayla?" A voice called and I turned to see Miley's dad standing there, a worried look on his face

"Hey Mr. Stewart, everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah...I just...woke up and you were gone, so I figured Miley would kill me if I didn't keep an eye on you." He joked. I didn't know Miley's dad too well, but he really seemed like a nice guy. I noticed Luke immediately shift from his close position to Brent and walk off to the window on the far left of the room. Mr. Stewart's eyes seemed to follow before moving back to me.

"Oh, well I just came to see Brent, he sorta saved my life and in return got a bullet." I mumbled sadly.

"Hey Mikayla, this isn't your fault, okay. Blame Ben and no one else." He assured me, but I couldn't help but still feel bad for him. I mean a bullet's gotta hurt like hell!

The door swung open and Mr. Stewart quickly slid out of the way, else he'd have been smashed as my aunt stood in the doorway.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed running over and pulling Brent into a tight hug, and his face took on a form of pain as he gasped out.

"Shit Ellie! My side!" She quickly pulled away, but Brent took her hand and pulled her back. "Fuck it, I need you." He murmured hugging her tight, more cautious of his wound however.

"I'm so sorry Brent...for everything." She started.

"I don't care about what happened, just tell me you won't push me away again." He asked. Ellie pulled away slightly, holding his face as she nodded.

"We have a lot of talking to do, but this time I won't walk away and I won't push you away, but the choice is yours after you hear everything." I think my eyes were wide the whole time...uh oh...what did my aunt do?

Ellie and Brent settled into his bed and Luke kept staring out the window while I just stood there awkwardly, with Mr. Stewart.

"Uhh, Sheriff?" Mr. Stewart said getting Luke's attention.

"Hmm?"

"I think we need to talk...privately?" He requested awkwardly. I wondered what about, probably Miley and the case and boring stuff like that.

Luke nodded and followed Mr. Stewart out leaving me with Brent and my aunt. This is fun. I rolled my eyes to myself, and started to think of an excuse to go.

"Mikayla, come here." My aunt called. I walked over and she stood up pulling me into a hug as well.

"I can't believe you did what you did for Miley and Blair. I'm so sorry about Ben, needless to say he's never going to be seen at the Ranch again. Also, Miley is with Blair and Jenny. I told Miley I'd find you and send you to her." My aunt smiled and I nodded.

"Thanks, uhh, you work things out with Mr. Brent and I uhh...I'll go see my girlfriend." I stated proudly. I quickly kissed Brent's cheek and said.

"Thanks again for saving us." He just nodded and smiled, gesturing for me to go.

"Well geez, I love you too." I muttered leaving.

I walked down the hall and headed back to my shared hospital room, to see Jenny sitting near a sleeping Blair, holding her hand, staring blankly, and Miley wasn't anywhere in here.

"Oh, Ms. Marshall, there you are." A nurse called out.

I turned frowning.

"We need to check your vitals, and then if all is well, you're free to go." She said. I nodded and sat down on the little bed as she took my arm and checked my blood pressure. She did a routine sort of check up, then smiled brightly.

"You're good, how do you feel?"

"Well, after sleeping I feel fine to be honest. No serious pain or anything." She smiled.

"Sleep is very important and many people fail to realize that your body naturally begins a healing process when you sleep. Anyhow, you're free to go. Just sign out at the front desk."

"What about her?" I asked glancing at Blair.

"She needs some more rest, then we'll see how she's doing from then on." The nurse replied as she wheel out her machine and left me with Jenny. I walked over and before I could comprehend what was happening she was in my arms, hugging me tightly.

I stood there for a moment registering what was happening before wrapping my arms around her as well.

"Hey, it's okay." I whispered, rubbing her back.

"Mikayla, thank you." She said in such a weak voice. I frowned.

"No need to thank me."

"Someone has too." She protested pulling away slightly. "You got Me and Miley out of jail with that tape, and you kept the love of my life safe."

"Well that's not exactly how it happened, I'd like to think that we both did our parts. Blair guarded that tape with her life, she did a lot so she deserves credit too." Jenny smiled and buried her face in my shoulder, hugging me again.

"And you look really funny in hospital clothes." She teased making me roll my eyes.

"Okay, sappy moment over, I'm gone." I growled pulling away.

"Chill, Miley brought you clothes. It's on your bed in a bag." I grinned and quickly left Jenny to go see what Miley brought me. There better be some jeans in here! Opening the bag I smiled in relief. She brought me a pair of black skinny jeans, white socks, a green plaid shirt, a white t-shirt, and I laughed seeing my barney boxers. Of course she would. My face got red at the thought of Miley going through my underwear drawer...god I need to get less embarrassing boxers.

I took the bag and walked out looking for the nurse. After finding out where the showers were, she gave me a towel and a personal bar of soap, and I headed down the hall.

I wanted to be quick, but at the same time I needed to wash my hair. So as fast as I could be I washed my hair with the small bar of soap and let the warm water works its natural magic. Hot showers are awesome. It was a bit creepy to shower here, but ignored it and got out drying my skin and put my clothes on. I pulled on my boots that I'd already had and let my wet hair stay loose before taking a look in the mirror. I smiled feeling refreshed. Now I need to find Miley and kiss her till these bad memories disappear.

**Miley's POV**

After Jenny said Mikayla left for a shower I found myself aimlessly walking up and down the halls in search for said shower, but I failed to find it, and didn't want to ask anyone. I sighed heading back for the room, when my hand was grabbed, causing me to whip around ready to smack this person, only to see Mikayla's smirk. My eyes widened as she tugged me into a darker room and locked the door.

"Barney? Really?" She asked pinning me with not only her hands, but her stare as well.

"Hah, I thought they were cute." I teased.

"I bet you did, huh?" She asked. "I bet you think I'm real cute, but I can be bad too ya know." She said it like a threat, and I felt nervous. It'd been so long since I was in a position like this with Mikayla. "You forgot something though." She added leaning in.

"And what's that?" I asked breathlessly. Just fucking kiss me already.

"A bra." She whispered, and it was my turn to smile as my gaze lowered, to her chest.

"Oh I didn't really forget..." I trailed off. Her eyes widened.

"Miley! Really!" She exclaimed, giving me the chance to switch our positions quickly, so I was the one pinning her, in control.

"Shut up." I demanded, pushing her shirt up, pulling a nipple into my mouth.

"Fuck" She moaned, pulling her hands free from my grip, and losing them in my hair, pulling me closer as one of her legs wrapped around my waist, pulling my lower body into her.

I moaned out against her breast, but that seemed to turn her on more and she rolled her hips against mine.

I was beginning to lose my thoughts as I unwrapped her leg from me and let my mouth travel down, kissing her ribs, then the middle of her stomach as I got to my knees. At this point I didn't care where we were doing this, I just wanted her, and by the sounds she was making, she wanted this too.

I unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them down, to see those silly boxers. I looked up to let her know that I was serious. Her eyes were dark, and full of question. They shut tightly as I hooked my fingers into the material, making her shake her head, gripping my hands as she pulled me up.

"Can't, not here." She managed to get out kissing me. I understood. I wanted her, but I understood.

**Mikayla's POV**

Fuck. Did that just almost happen? Did I really stop it? I need an award for that amount of control. I hugged Miley tightly and she buried her face in my neck. This made me smile. I love her.

"Come on, let's go." She mumbled pulling away, but I pulled her back, letting our foreheads connect so I could see her eyes.

"Let's no go anywhere. Let's just hold each other till someone knocks this door. Let's just talk until there's nothing left to say. Let's just be together." I suggested in a pleading tone. She smiled so brightly, it made a sparkle find her eyes. We sank to the floor hugging tightly.

At first we were silent and for a moment I thought we might comfortably fall asleep here, in each others arms. But then she began telling me about her dad, and the trial. She told me how scared she was and how much hatred she had for Sam and Ben. She told me things that she was scared to admit even to herself. She was bared before me, and I had no choice but to hold her tighter and share the same revelations as she did. From how much I wanted to hurt Sam, protect her, to what I learned about Luke and Brent. We shared a lot of serious moments in this time, but soon enough we were laughing.

We laughed, we kissed, we loved, and we shared everything. She admitted that she was scared of losing me, and I thought that was the bravest thing she could say to me, cause I know it was scary to even think to myself that losing Miley could truly be the end of me, but it was the truth, and so I let her know.

So as we sit here, in the dark hospital room, completely open before each other, Miley looked up and said

"One day Mikayla, I want to marry you." At first it didn't really register, but a moment later, a fuzzy feeling hit my chest, my stomach felt like a war was happening in there, and my lips refused to stop this creepy big smile I currently wore.

"Are you serious!" I said, stunned.

"Well yeah, I mean not right now, maybe in a few years...but yeah..." She trailed off uncertainly. "I love you Mikayla, and I know I could never stop. I want you to be mine forever, no matter what, so yeah...will you marry me...in a few years?" She asked. My heart was beating fast and my whole body was shaking and singing and some big wave of happiness was slamming into my gut.

I knew this was right. Nothing in my life felt more real, yet fantasy-like than this moment.

"Yes Miley Stewart, I will marry you...in a few years." I replied, kissing her deeply, and as passionately as I possibly could.

I can't believe she asked me...I really can't, but what I'm more shocked that I didn't ask her first.

"This is so not fair Miley." I whined when we broke the kiss.

"What?" She asked, panic in her voice.

"I wanted to ask you." She rolled her eyes and started laughing.

"Well Boohoo, I asked you first!" She teased pecking my lips.

"Not how I'm gonna tell the story." I said looking around the room evasively, making her laugh more.

"I don't care Mikayla, I just love that I can call you my fiance."

"God that's so...different." I mumbled deciding to try it out. I took her hands and looked her in the eyes. "I love you Miley Stewart and I love that you're my fiance, and wow, I can't believe it but one day we're gonna be married, you'll have my kid and be my wife." I said, grinning like mad.

"Whoa whoa whoa...When did I agree to have your child! You are having my child!" She protested. I think our eyes connected and it was sort of a stare down.

"Oh hell no...you are having my child." She shook her head.

"Nuh uh. I don't wanna be fat." She complained hiding her face in my neck. I laughed.

"Mileyyyy, you won't be fat, just pregnant."

"But...My belly will be big and I'll get heavy and you won't wanna touch me anymore." I couldn't help that I was shaking in laughter. Did she really think that?

"Miley, I don't care if you got fat, I'll always love you, and when you're pregnant I won't stop touching you, hell I'll probably want to touch you more."

"Mikayla...You're a freak." She summed up and I shook my head.

"Well then I'm a freak that loves you. Deal with it." I said holding her tighter. There's not a word I just said that I don't mean.

**Thanks for reading, and please review. Love You all. **


	29. Taken

**Take My Hand**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Taken<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

I held my fiance's hand...I still can't believe she's my fucking fiance! That sounded so much better than girlfriend. I glanced over at Mikayla, never feeling more blessed than when her eyes were already on me.

Her fingers tightened around my hand and I smiled more than I already was. This is how I know she's the one for me. The way it feels to just be with her.

"There you two are!" Jenny called.

"Hey Jenny." Mikayla greeted, a grin on her face while she looked like she wanted to jump around. I can't help but feel the same way. This has to be the highest point in my life.

"I need your help you guys."

"Hmm?" I answered unable to tear my eyes from my fiance.

"I'm running away." Well that took both Mikayla and my attention away as we gawked at Jenny.

"Wait what?" Mikayla asked.

"Blair and I are running away...I finally told my mom and dad that I'm a lesbian, and well they packed up all my things. They think I'm saying good-bye to Blair, but we're running away." I don't think I could even begin to comprehend what she was telling us.

"But Blair is still hurt...she can't go anywhere."

"I know, the doctors said she'll heal in a few weeks, but we don't have that kind of time, my parents booked a flight taking off in about 4 hours. Meaning I have limited time to get Blair and I out of here."

"But...there's got to be a better way-"

"Would you two just fucking listen!" Jenny requested with obvious frustration.

"Fine." Mikayla agreed for us.

"Okay, So I've got a car waiting behind the hospital, Blair's parents are gonna be here to see her in less than an hour, so we need to get her out of here before they come. Once we get in that car, we're gone for good. The problem is that there are too many nurses crawling around here, so that's where I need your help.

"Done." Mikayla agreed, a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Done?" I asked still confused.

"I already have a plan." She replied making Jenny smile.

"I knew I could count on you two. So, what's the plan?"

"You go, wait in your car, and Miley and I will take care of Blair." She replied. I chuckled; of course Mikayla would volunteer me.

"I'm sorry that it ends like this." Jenny said suddenly.

"Ends?" Mikayla asked. "It's just the beginning. We're young and probably very stupid. Hell, who knows how far you and Blair will really make it. But since we're young and pretty much crazy, I guess it doesn't hurt to try. But it's not the end Jenny, we'll see each other again eventually. I mean you have my number. The world is a big place, but somehow it's small too. I'll see you and Blair again." Mikayla stated firmly as she pulled Jenny and I into a long hug.

I felt like crying but was too excited at the same time.

"Go on Jenny, we'll send you Blair." I finally piped in. She kissed our cheeks and I could see the tears streaming down as she turned away and exited down the stairway.

"So babe, what's the plan?" I asked with a grin. She pecked my lips and smirked.

"I haven't a fucking clue." She admitted. "But I think it starts with us getting Blair."

"Good idea." I retorted as we made our way into Blair's room only to see a nurse checking her x-rays.

"Hey, you two should wait outside, I'm about to give her a sponge bath." The nurse informed us.

"Uhh what?" Blair asked, lifting a brow.

"It's mandatory sweetie, just relax." The nurse replied.

"Uhh...well I'll just be outside." Mikayla said awkwardly, slowly backing away. I rolled my eyes.

"Is it alright if I give her a sponge bath?" I asked the nurse.

"What!"~"Ew, no!" Mikayla and Blair protested. I could seriously hit both of them.

"Well, if Blair agrees, then sure, but by her reaction, I think it's best I do it." The nurse joked.

"Yeah Miley, I think we should let the nurse do her job." I glared at Blair.

"I'm sure Jenny would prefer if you let Mikayla and I take care of you." I lifted a brow and I could see understanding hit Blair.

"Ohhh, yeah, sure." She murmured.

"You can't volunteer me to wash that, that thing!" Mikayla argued. I gave her a glare that told her to shut up. "Okay, sorry." She mumbled looking down, stuffing her hands into her pockets. Way too adorable.

"Well good luck then. All the materials are right in here." The nurse said gesturing to a cart before walking out.

"You guys are not touching me." Blair stated, crossing her arms. I couldn't help but laugh as I shook my head.

"No, we're not. But we need to get you to Jenny, she's waiting for you and your parents will be here soon. Think you can pull it off?"

"I know I can but I'll need a little help changing." Blair murmured uncomfortably. Mikayla glanced at me and immediately her hands went up while she backed away.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

"She's all yours babe." I grinned earning a small frown before Miley gave in and locked the curtain to help Blair.

There was a lot of rustling and I actually winced hearing Blair's small gasps of pain but Miley, delicate as ever, talked her through it. A short while later, the curtain was drawn back and Blair was standing with Miley's help. She was nursing her injured side and I quickly made my way over to offer some assistance by holding her forearm.

"So what are we doing, exactly?" Blair questioned.

"Not sure..." I answered making Miley chuckle. "Umm, we're just gonna walk you to the car."

"What about the nurses?"

"We'll...deal with it as we go." I shrugged making both girls roll their eyes at my lack of planning.

"What, any better ideas?" I challenged.

"Le'ts just see where the hell you get us Marshall." Blair muttered.

"It's be far, so chill and just come along for the walk." I said but the moment we got past the door a nurse came up curiously to see what we were up to.

"Hello ladies, is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, but Blair has been feeling a little...closeted-" I earned a harsh nudge from Blair at my choice of wording while Miley let out an amused squeak but quickly looked off to the side. "And she needed to get out...for a little fresh air." I finished, smiling at the nurse.

"Oh, well alright, we have a special balcony-"

"Yeah, I know. I was there earlier. That's where I'm taking her." I lied but the nurse believed me and I waved her a quick goodbye before leading us away.

"Well, that was easy." Blair commented.

"Yeah, let's just get to the elevator on the other side before someone notices." We walked as quickly as we could with the injured girl and once inside the elevator, I pulled away and took her left wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking off this hospital bracelet." I replied trying with all my strength to break it, but it was too damn strong.

"Babe...I can't open this, do you have something sharp?" I asked Miley. Rather than responding, she pushed my hands away, gripped the bracelet between her two and with one hard tug it popped open, much to my surprise.

"Well, we know who the man is in the relationship." Blair teased as Miley winked at me.

"She might have extraordinary bestial strength but I think that's a plus for me." I muttered with a grin making sure not to meet Miley's eyes knowing they'd be curious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miley questioned.

"Oh, you'll see."

"But-"

"Oh my god, save the dirty talk for later, please!" Blair begged as the little ding sounded and we finally exited the elevator, heading for the back exit.

"Wow, this whole helping you escape thing was easy." I said with a grin.

"Blair! Blair, is that you?" A voice yelled making me flinch. Oh no...here it comes:

"Fuck you to hell Marshall, you spoke too damn soon!" Blair growled as her mother called at us from a distance. Trying not to hurt her, we sped up and made it through the back entrance.

"There, I told you! I knew she was running once I saw the empty bed!" We turned to out left to see Jenny's mother and father with a hospital security guard by their side.

"Get her before she runs off with my daughter!" The father snapped at the guard, and in panic, we scrambled off unsure of where to go, but away was our only choice as the guard chased after us.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

Maybe a little more planning would have helped because Blair looks like she's going to pass out from pain as Mikayla and I practically dragged her down the side walk looking for Jenny.

"You guys keep running, I'll hold them off!" Mikayla said leaving us before I could protest. What the hell is she thinking! As much as I wanted to let go of Blair and help Mikayla instead, I kept pulling her forward with me.

"Come on, you can make it Blair, just think of your freedom with Jenny once all this shit is over."

"I don't need a damn pep-talk! Where the fuck is her car!" I glanced over my shoulder to see Mikayla chasing the security guard with...I squinted...whoa...she's chasing him with his own Taser? How'd she manage that? Jenny's parents and Blair's mother were standing back in fright and I turned back, relief washing over me to finally see Jenny. She jumped out of the large black jeep and opened the back door before running to us and Blair immediately collapsed into her girlfriend's arms.

"Jen, please, this hurts like hell." She whimpered making me feel guilty. Jenny helped to lay Blair down carefully in the backseat before getting into the driver's side.

"Come on Miley, get in." She said shifting the car into drive.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused.

"Get in, you and Mikayla are in trouble, come with us so everyone can cool off."

"But-"

"Miley! Do you want to stay here and face the hospital staff and both our families or would you rather get in this car, get your fucking girlfriend, and let's all just get out of here?" She asked forcefully. My eyes shut for a moment and I still couldn't make up my mind.

"Fuck it." I thought aloud getting in the front with her.

"I thought so." Jenny said with a hint of victory.

"And correction, Mikayla is my fiance." I stated with a grin which made Jenny beam.

"Awh, that's amazing! When that one is all healed up, we're getting married." Jenny announced gesturing to Blair who groaned in her agreement.

"Wow, congratulations Jenny!"

"Thank you and you can be my maid of honor!" She squealed making Blair groan again.

"I'd love too." I answered when Jenny quickly braked hard and I threw the door open.

"Mikayla!" I yelled taking her attention from her interaction with the security guard. "Come on, let's go with them!" I shouted holding my hand out. Instantly her eyes lit up and she turned back tossing the Taser at the security guard making him fumble with it before she ran over and took my hand, climbing into the jeep.

The guard and Jenny's parents along with Blair's mother ran towards the car but Jenny simply shifted into reverse and slammed on the gas as Mikayla locked the door.

"Holy shit Miley! Why didn't you tell me we were going with them!" She was laughing though, not mad at all, and I shrugged, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I didn't know myself. My dads gonna be pissed, your mom too, then there's gonna be Ellie and Brent, plus now we have Jenny and Blair's families angry as well, but I don't care anymore Mikayla. Let's just go with them, run off and live a little. When we come back at least we'll have had fun."

"Since when did you become so adventurous?" She asked with a grin.

"Ever since you came into my life. Ever since I rejected your hand because I was afraid of the world. Now I'm not afraid. From now on, I wanna be by your side, I want to take your hand and I want you to take mine. I want us to go wherever we lead each other with no fears and no regrets. I just want to be happy." Mikayla slid her hand into my hair, closing her eyes tightly as she pressed a kiss to my hand, then to my lips.

"My heart only knows how happy you make me, Miley. I don't care about all the people we piss off with this stupid as fuck decision. I don't even care that I'll be stuck with Blair this entire ride." That earned a groan from the almost forgotten girl in the back. I laughed and ignored Blair, crushing Mikayla to my body.

"I love you, fiance." She whispered making my heart beat just a little faster.

"I love you more, fiance."

"Run away with me?" She asked making me grin.

"I already am."

"Take my hand?"

"I already have."

"Oh my god! If I have to listen to your cheesy asses the whole damn ride, I am going to throw you out of this car and run you both over, okay!" Blair snapped.

"Geez, what crawled up your hole?" Mikayla murmured.

"Your mom!"

"Bitch, don't bring my mother into this!"

"Then shut the hell up!"

"Blair, stop it." Jenny demanded making her silent but we could hear the angry muttering anyways.

"That's right. Listen to your master." Mikayla taunted making me roll my eyes.

"Mikayla, enough." I stated making her pout as she mumbled a sorry.

"Hah, whipped." Blair teased. Mikayla looked at me with a small smile.

"Maybe just a little." She admitted. She leaned in closer. "Maybe just a lot. I can't wait to find out."

I relaxed in her arms and glanced out the window saying a silent goodbye as I smiled.

I can't wait to find out either.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Today makes a year since I published this story. So much time has passed. I think it's fitting to end it here, this way, and on this day.

I had lots of ideas, but the motivation is much too far for me to ever find again. I hope it was enjoyable, nonetheless. Thank you to all those who read.

I send you my love.


End file.
